7 Días
by Akumu-Nightly
Summary: El efecto duraría 7 días... ¿Qué problemas podrían tener?
1. Quirk: Flecha de Cupido

_Kirishima estaba sobre mí, abrazándome con un cariño que no era ni medio normal para ser tratado de solo amigos. ¿Qué puedo decir? No es que me moleste… sus abrazos siempre habían sido cálidos, y la forma protectora con la que los envolvía, me causaba una sensación de extrema seguridad y protección. Una que no quería terminara. Pero, sabía que debíamos separarnos, o nuestras parejas nos matarían…_

 _Todo había empezado cuando estábamos en nuestro internado. Recuerdo que mi Senpai, Mirio Togata, me comunico que Kirishima estaba en el hospital por un ataque de un quirk._

 _Puede que Kirishima y yo no seamos los mejores amigos, pero nos hicimos cercanos estos días de nuestro internado, donde siempre tomamos el metro juntos o nos veíamos para comer algo. Formamos un vínculo pequeño._

 _Fuimos a verlo al hospital. Donde seguía dormido sobre la cama que le habían asignado. Junto a él estaba Tamaki y Fat Gum. Apenas llegamos nosotros, nos acercamos a verlo, mientras que Fat nos contaba que fue lo que había sucedido._

 _Resulta ser, que un civil que no controlaba su quirk, termino por usarlo en medio de la pelea de manera involuntaria cuando sintió miedo. Kirishima, que estaba cerca de ese civil, trato de protegerlo mientras Tamaki retenía al villano, pero fue la propia cercanía y el inocente deseo de Eijiro, que recibió una extraña flecha que salía del corazón del civil, hacia su espalda que termino inconsciente._

 _El villano fue atrapado y el civil interrogado para conocer los efectos de su quirk. Es la primera vez que escucho el termino de: 'flecha de cupido'._

 _Antes si quiera saber de qué traba el quirk, escuche a Kirishima gruñir un poco y removerse en la camilla. Parecía ser que estaba despertando._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, yo estaba cerca. Me acerque todavía más para preguntar como seguía o si ya se sentía mejor. Recuerdo, apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron, su iris se volvió rosa. Dijo mi nombre completo, y después sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese intenso rojo._

 _Fue ahí, que escuche a Fat decir lo que era el quirk, 'flecha de cupido'._

* * *

 ** _Flecha de Cupido:_** _Hacer que una persona, se enamore de la primera persona que vea a los ojos. Ambas miradas deben coincidir, y sostenerse a un lapso, -para tener mayor efecto-, 5 segundos o más. Dependiendo la zona donde la flecha haya impactado, es la duración de cuánto tiempo durara la persona enamorada. Entre más cerca sea del corazón, más fuerte será el enamoramiento. Entre más cerca este de la cabeza, mayor serán los días que durara bajo el efecto._

 _Las personas bajo el quirk, estarán completamente enamoradas de la persona que hayan visto primero. Independientemente de si tienen una pareja actual, están enamoradas de otra o estén desarrollando sentimientos; todo quedara en un 'olvido', para solo concentrar su amor hacia la persona vista. Es decir, para el caso de que tengan una pareja, ellos no la reconocerán como tal._

 _Algunos 'efectos' extras, son, en acuerdo con la personalidad de la persona afectada por el quirk, sus celos y posesión hacia su 'amor', crecerán considerablemente._

* * *

 **Pues~ No sé... Debería estar escribiendo una actualización, pero... No podía librarme de esta idea que estaba consumiendo mi cabeza ;v;**

 **Nuevamente saliendo de mi zona de confort, para aventurarme a escribir algo distinto a lo que siempre hago (?)**

 **Espero de corazón que les guste este pequeño fic, que solo abarcara 7 capítulos. Descontando este que es más bien una introducción a lo que tratará la historia. No me he puesto a buscar si existe un fic igual o similar. De ser así, juro que no lo estoy copiando. Esta idea salio de una canción (para no variar), y pues... Solo espero que les guste.**

 **Aquí mi aportación para esta hermosa pareja KiriDeku 3 3**


	2. Día 1: Ojos Rosa

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y son obra de su respectivo creador.**

 **La trama es 'original' (destaque las comillas, ante la inseguridad de saber si existe una igual. Insisto, no he investigado, y espero que no haya ninguno lol)**

* * *

Después del agitado domingo que habían tenido, el lunes se hizo paso. Con una mañana un poco menos tranquila de lo usual…

Muchas explosiones y cambios drásticos en la temperatura del ambiente, acompañaron esa 'caótica' mañana. Además del bombardeo de preguntas que llegaron casi de todos sus compañeros presentes.

Kirishima, quien sostenía la mano de Midoriya, con sus dedos entrelazados, habían sido la escena más llamativa de la mañana. Aunque Izuku quería soltarse del agarre cuando vio a Katsuki y Shōto, Eijirō no se lo permitió, ya que, incluso hizo más fuerte su agarre.

El resto de sus compañeros empezaron a aglomerarse en su entorno, mientras llenaban el ambiente de preguntas. Mismas que, Deku quería responder, pero el pelirrojo siempre se adelantó a sus respuestas.

-¡No tienen que hacer tantas preguntas! ¡Izuku y yo somos pareja desde ayer!—Sonreía Kirishima, mostrando sus dientes, y con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.—Ayer le propuse que fuera mi novio—La respuesta la había dicho con un tono tan suave y meloso, que al ser acompañado por esa intensa mirada que solo se enfocó en el peli-verde de su lado, hizo estallar más preguntas y a un cenizo que estaba mirando la escena.

-¡¿Qué putadas has dicho, cabello de mierda?!—Grito Bakugō. Abriendo paso entre sus compañeros, seguido de un-no-muy feliz Todoroki. — ¡Tú eres mi jodido novio, imbécil!—

-¿Eh? ¡Cielos, Bro! No sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por mí, pero ahora estoy con Izuku y…-

-¿'Izuku'?—Repitió Todoroki, quien trataba de usar toda la neutralidad que le era posible. Ni él, que era realmente la pareja de Midoriya, se atrevía a llamarlo con tanto informalismo como lo hacía Kirishima en ese momento.

-Si… Izuku—Re-afirmo Eijirō alzando una ceja en señal de duda ante esa pregunta y modo de haberla hecho de Todoroki. —¿Por qué parece que todos están sorprendidos? ¿Acaso no sabían que estoy enamorado de Izuku?—

El silencio de todos y el intercambio de miradas lo hicieron claro. Dejando a Kirishima más confundido que a ellos.

-¿Seguro que estas bien hoy, Kirishima? Kero—Pregunto Tsuyu.

-¿Tendrás fiebre o algo?—Siguió Ashido.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?—Contra pregunto Kirishima.

-Eiji, tu eres el novio de Bakugō… Y Midoriya es el novio de Todoroki—Le explico Kaminari. —Y… de un día a otro llegas diciendo que Midoriya es tu novio…

-Entiendo que crean que me gusta Bakugō, pero solo es mi amigo—Sonríe nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Kirishima…-Midoriya habla después de tanto silencio, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros le vean, esperando una respuesta 'real'. Sin embargo, ese suave aumento en la fuerza que hizo Eijirō a su agarre de manos, fue suficiente para que Izuku entendiera. —N-Nos vemos en el salón chicos—

-Sí, es mejor irnos… Todo actúan muy extraño hoy—Apoyo Eijirō, como si no hubiese sido su idea marcharse de esa manera tan disimulada.

-¡Ni creas que vas a ir a algún puto lado, idiota!—Dijo Bakugō, listo para retener a Eijirō y al inútil de Deku. — ¡Tú tampoco te vas a ningún puto lado, inútil de mierda!—

-Midoriya, tienes que explicarte—Demando Todoroki, sujetando la mano libre de Izuku.

Pero, en cuanto Eijirō vio como el medio albino toco a Midoriya, tiro de la mano que le tenía sujeto para atraparlo entre sus brazos. Fue ahí donde todos vieron algo extraño y fuera de lugar. Los ojos de Kirishima habían cambiado de color, siendo ahora un rosa brillante el que tomaba su lugar. La mirada fiera, el ceño fruncido y un gruñido extraño que provino del pelirrojo, acompañaron ese cambio.

No dijo nada. Solo observo a Todoroki bastante molesto.

-P-Por favor, Aizawa les dirá todo—Dijo Izuku, empezando a empujar a su 'pareja' actual, para ambos salir de los dormitorios, dejando al resto impacientes por una respuesta.

* * *

-… se le llama, ' ** _Flecha de Cupido_** '—Explico el Sensei. Apenas la clase se hubiese reunido, y todos le dieran a entender que buscaban una explicación a lo que sucedía, Shota se encargó de explicarlo de la manera más clara posible. Aunque no tenía demasiada ciencia explicar un quirk así de sencillo. Sin embargo, la explicación debía ser dada mientras Kirishima no estuviera. Así que, envió a la nueva pareja a un encargo al salón 1-B, mientras él les contaba los hechos. —El efecto del quirk va a durarle 7 días como máximo, según dijo el civil dueño del quirk. Es decir… para las 12 en punto del domingo, Kirishima ya habrá regresado a la 'normalidad'—Concluyo y dejo a sus alumnos hacer cualquier pregunta mientras la pareja llegaba.

-¿Por qué no haberlo dicho mientras estaban aquí, Aizawa-sensei?—Pregunto Tsuyu. — ¿Tenía algo de malo? Kero—

-Según tengo entendido, Kirishima puede reaccionar de maneras negativas ante esta clase de explicaciones… Decir que solo está enamorado ahora de Midoriya, a causa de un quirk, le haría ponerse agresivo y negar ante esa idea. No estoy seguro del porqué, pero prefiero no crear más problemas de los que ya tenemos—Respondió, sobre todo a las miradas de enfado contenido,-una más que la otra, claro-, que dos de sus alumnos tenían.

-No es posible… ¿Reducir el tiempo de efecto?—Pregunto Ojiro, quien, al igual que sus compañeros, temían que algo pasará en el aula, en los dormitorios o en cualquier otro lado donde estuvieran juntos. No por nada el ambiente se sentía más frio…

-No, me temo que no—Respondió otra vez Aizawa.

-¿Qué medidas se deben tomar?—Pregunto Iida. Como representante de la clase, debía de saber qué cosas no debían hacer, o decirse, para evitar cualquier altercado… O reducir los que se vendrían a futuro.

-No mencionen el tema—Sencillo su respuesta. —A menos que quieran lidiar con Kirishima enfadado…

Antes que alguien más quisiera hacer una pregunta, la 'pareja', hizo su aparición. Un feliz Eijirō que sostenía la mano de Midoriya, entro primero al aula seguido de Izuku.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió, Aizawa-sensei—Dijo Izuku, entregando una carpeta.

-Gracias. Regresen a sus asientos. La clase está por comenzar—Ordeno.

Kirishima soltó la mano de Izuku, casi a regañadientes. Y ambos tomaron sus lugares, todo ante atentas miradas de sus compañeros y dos especialmente cargadas de rabia y molestia contenida… nuevamente, una más que la otra.

* * *

Las clases avanzaron normalmente. Sin más discusiones o protestas de ningún tipo. Ya que, por una especie de milagro, Bakugō y Todoroki estaban controlándose. O al menos lo intentaban… Trataban de asimilar el quirk y saber que no era culpa de nadie. Quizá solo del civil, y de Eijirō por ser tan amable.

Una vez las clases acabaron, Eijirō se acercó a su pareja, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Siento que pasaron días!—Bromea el pelirrojo, sintiendo la débil respuesta del peli-verde, que, sentía como una mirada de ojos rubíes le estaba reventando la cabeza. Gracias a Kami, Kacchan solo podía hacer estallar cosas con sus manos y con sus ojos… Aunque estos tuvieran casi un efecto similar. —¿Por qué no me abrazas con cariño?—Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, quien sin saber, se interpuso entre la mirada de Katsuki, bloqueando por completo su poder hacia Deku.—¿Estas enfadado conmigo o algo?—Pregunto de nueva cuenta, un ligero tono triste.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Para nada!—Sonrió con nerviosismo Izuku. —Es solo que… tenemos un día como pareja… y… bueno, no me acostumbro a tu… a tu cariño— No era una mentira realmente, su relación con Todoroki, que si bien era muy buena, no le entregaba el mismo cariño que Kirishima le estaba dando en esas horas que llevaban juntos. Comprendía que Shōto no era demasiado cariñoso o que no siempre sabía cómo expresarlo, dicha razón por cual, tener a Eijirō dándole esas muestras de cariño en público, le dejaban sin habla y extrañado.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! No sé cómo he olvidado eso—Se rasco la nuca, un poco apenado por ese detalle. —Es solo que… siento que ya llevo más tiempo enamorado de ti… y bueno… el que ahora estemos juntos… No me puedo controlar—

Y como si la sola palabra convocara lo contrario a su significado, el control de los otros dos se esfumo.

-¡Con un carajo, tu eres mi pareja imbécil!—Grito Katsuki, sujetando a Kirishima del brazo para hacerlo ver a su dirección.

-Y Midoriya es mi pareja—Dijo Todoroki, levantando su voz un poco más de tono, así como lo grave de la misma. Sujeto a Izuku de la mano y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¡T-Todoroki, no! ¡E-Espera…!—Trato de hablar Izuku, y apartarse suavemente de su 'otra' pareja.

-V-Vamos, vamos chicos—Intervino Kaminari junto a Sero. —Tratemos de calmarnos un poco y…

El chico del quirk eléctrico no termino de hablar cuando Sero le dio unos golpecitos con el codo, para que viera a Kirishima.

Independientemente del agarre de Katsuki, lo que había enfurecido al pelirrojo fue ver a Todoroki sujetar a Izuku, y que peor, que este le apegara su cuerpo. Los ojos rojos se oscurecieron, realmente lo habían hecho. Su quirk se activó, haciendo que Kacchan quitara la mano, aquel acto le había sorprendido de sobremanera. Ni siquiera cuando ellos estaban juntos, o del tiempo que llevaban como amigos, llego a ver esa aura amenazante que tenía envolviendo su cuerpo. Incluso su quirk se veía más tosco de lo normal.

-Deja… a Izuku—Sentenció. Con una voz grave y ronca. Pero Shōto no tenía miedo. Si era necesario pelear ahí mismo, lo haría. Pero no permitiría que continuara haciéndose llamar pareja de Midoriya, ni que lo abrazara o tocara.

-Eiji, tranquilo… S-Solo ha sido un accidente—Trato de tranquilizarlo Denki. —Verdad, ¿Todoroki?—

-No—Negó de al instante. —Midoriya es mi pareja, y no dejaré que…

Nadie le vio venir.

Un golpe, con el quirk de endurecimiento de Kirishima, era doloroso de imaginar, pero, Todoroki ya no imaginaria que son dolorosos… Ya que, había recibido uno en la mejilla. Con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer al piso. Todos esperaban que hubiese una amenaza, que Kirishima se lo advirtiera otra vez, pero nadie espero que soltaría el golpe así sin más.

-¡Todoroki!—Momo se acercó a él. Antes de que Deku pudiera hacer algo, Eijirō le abrazo por los hombros, ya sin su quirk activado, pero aún con esa mirada oscura.

-¿Vamos a comer?—Sonrió Kirishima a su pareja, eliminando esa oscura mirada de golpe. Como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, como si no hubiese golpeado a uno de los mejores dentro de la clase y le dejara la mejilla completamente hinchada y roja, así como con un pequeño corte que ocasiono su puño.

Iida se acercó, y trato de mantener el orden. Desaprobó el comportamiento de Kirishima, pero a este poco le había importado. Solo tomo la mano de Izuku y salió sin prestar más atención a nada ni a nadie.

Denki y Sero se intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, observaron a Todoroki quien había fruncido el entrecejo bastante enfadado. Después, pasaron su atención a Katsuki, quien estaba encabronado por lo que había visto.

-¡¿Cómo es que ese bastardo cabello de mierda, nunca se ha puesto así conmigo?!—Gruño por lo bajo y con las palabras atragantadas por el coraje. Se sentía ofendido, insultado. ¿Cómo es que Eijirō nunca fue así con él? ¿Qué se pusiera en ese contexto cuando alguien le miraba o tocaba? Sabía que se ponía celoso, el pelirrojo era un libro abierto para él. Pero… ¿Por qué nunca se puso así? Agresivo y fiero.

Con menos paciencia que la que tiene él sino hacen lo que dice, y dispuesto a soltar golpes sin importar quien sea… ¿Por qué no era así?

Todoroki se limpiaba la sangre de la herida. Debió controlarse tanto como podía, o terminaría por desatar la furia de los dos quirks que poseía. No le importaría convertir la escuela en un infierno con hielo, si así tenía otra vez a Izuku con él. Se dio calma, sabiendo que ese comportamiento resultaba enfermizo.

Y él no era así.

Acepto que se había descontrolado. Aizawa les había advertido lo que pasaría. Y por lo que trato de hacer Deku antes, él también lo sabía.

* * *

En la cafetería, el ambiente era bastante tranquilo. Todos comiendo, riendo y charlando. Descansando como podían a las primeras clases y recuperando energía para lo que continuaba.

Al menos así era.

-Deku… ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?—Pregunto Uraraka. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, que seguían en shock tras ese golpe que Kirishima había dado a Todoroki, esperaba encontrar respuestas ahora que el pelirrojo se había ido a comprar la comida para ambos.

Izuku suspiro.

-Si… sabía que Kirishima se ponía agresivo—Respondió, rascando su nuca y no viendo a su amiga directamente.

-Entonces Aizawa-sensei no exageraba—Apoyo Iida. —Kirishima realmente se pone agresivo—

-¿Sabías que lo golpearía, Midoriya? Kero—Pregunto Tsuyu.

-Si—Afirmo. —Ayer… apenas que dieron de alta a Kirishima y que nos dijeran lo del quirk, Mirio-senpai me abrazo por los hombros en señal afectuosa… Kirishima se le lanzo sin pensarlo. El puño traspaso a Mirio. —Explico lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. —El civil del quirk, dijo que era posible que Kirishima sea así o más agresivo… Realmente no lo sabemos, pero… es por eso que tengo cuidado—Trato de dedicarles una sonrisa a sus amigos.—Además… Solo serán 7 días… ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?—

Todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando se reta al destino de ese modo tan indirecto…

* * *

 **El primer 'Día' Es corto, pero prometo que los demás ya serán un poco más largos... Aquí solo es para mostrar como es que actuara Kirishima, y uno que otro de los efectos 'secundarios' del quirk.**

 **Perdonen si los personajes se han salido de sus personalidades normales, prometo seguir trabajando en ello.**

 **Att:**

 **Midna-Nightly _(づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ_**


	3. Día 2: El primer intento

Si bien el lunes no había salido de lo mejor, esperaba que el martes salieran un poco menos mal que el lunes.

Izuku había repetido su rutina de todas las mañanas. Ir a entrenar, y regresar a ducharse para alistarse e ir a clases. Solo que esta vez, tenía una tarea más… Kirishima, la noche antes, le había pedido que fuera a buscarlo a su habitación. No estaba seguro del porqué le pedía eso, pero accedió hacerlo. Debía mostrarle a su 'novio' que era bueno con él, y evitar más arranques agresivos.

Así que, apenas termino de alistarse, salió hacia la habitación del pelirrojo. Estaba algo nervioso y preocupado por encontrase a Kacchan en el camino o fuera de la habitación o dentro de la habitación de Eijirō, realmente no sabía cuál sería peor. Pues, estaba seguro que este no dudaría en calcinarlo vivo o estallarlo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Pero se sintió aliviado de no ver a nadie en el pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta y dio algunos golpecitos esperando respuesta.

Una respuesta que nunca llego.

Extrañado por eso, decidió mover la perilla de la puerta. Estaba abierta. Trago saliva y abrió la puerta lentamente. Esperaba que Kirishima tuviera el mal habito de no cerrar la puerta y no tuviera que encontrar nada extraño.

La suerte le sonrió.

Su primera escena, además de la decoración de la habitación de Kirishima, fue al pelirrojo durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su cama.

Dejo su mochila sobre el suelo, para seguido acercarse a Eijirō. Le vio sonreír entre sueños, y por algún motivo, verlo así fue demasiado enternecedor. No reprimió la sonrisa amplia que se formó en sus labios. Siempre tan expresivo, incluso dormido. Esa sonrisa indicaba que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, e incluso podría decir que estuvo tentado a dejarlo dormir más rato para que continuara disfrutando de ese sueño.

-Kiri— Se cubrió la boca. Ayer, el mismo pelirrojo le pido que le llamase por su nombre y no por el apellido. —Eijirō—Llamo suavemente, mientras se inclina un poco más hacia él. Empezó a moverlo con suavidad.

-Mm… Izuku—Dijo entre sueños Kirishima, haciendo que el nombrado se quedara quieto. ¿Estaba soñando con él? ¿O le estaba hablando dormido?—Izuku… te ves tan lindo con eso… oh si… sabes que amo… el traje de conejo… uhm…

Las mejillas del pecoso se coloraron hasta las orejas, solo por la idea de imaginar que cosas estaba soñando.

-¿E-Eijirō?—Hablo otra vez, suave. Y le movió nuevamente.

-No, no… Deja las orejas, son sexys… Quiero ver tu colita—Dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo sus brazos y atrapando a Deku que se había acercado demás. Lo jalo a la cama con él, haciendo que el cuerpo del peli-verde quedara sobre el suyo. —Colita esponjosa—Volvió a hablar. Solo que ahora, una de las manos que antes le aprensaba, viajo hasta el trasero de Deku.

Izuku no sabía qué hacer. Estaba totalmente rojo, nervioso y algo 'asustado', no solo por la forma en la que estaban, sino por la mano que Eijirō tenía ya sobre una de sus nalgas. Nunca había llegado a ese grado de intimidad, ni quiera con Todoroki. Lo máximo que alguna vez había llegado, había sido los roces suaves en su cadera. Shōto, por alguna razón no había querido llegar más allá de esos roces. Izuku seguía desconociendo el motivo.

-Colita… esponjosa—Hablo y pellizco la nalga al mismo tiempo que decía eso, provocando que Deku se sobresaltara en su lugar y se retorciera como su único medio de escape.

Los movimientos bruscos que fue haciendo Midoriya, despertaron a Kirishima.

-¿Eh? ¿I-Izuku?—Pregunto adormilado, cuando vio el cabello verdoso de Izuku removiéndose.

-¡S-Se nos hará tarde, Eijirō!—Dijo, ahogadamente. Había ocultado su rostro contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Estos si son buenos días—Sonrió. Llevo ambas manos hasta por debajo de las nalgas de Midoriya, y le movió hacía arriba, para hacer que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. — ¿Me das mi beso de buenos días?—

Ahora que lo recordaba… No se habían besado. Y él solo había besado a Todoroki antes. No estaba seguro de cómo sería un beso suyo, o si al besarse, Kirishima recodaría que Kacchan besaba mejor que él.

Tímido. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Uno pequeño y rápido. A Eijirō no le molesto en absoluto, de hecho, le había parecido la cosa más tierna del mundo. Ver a Midoriya sonrojado, tímido, nervioso, y queriendo ocultar esa expresión dulce de su vista, compensaban todo.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos minutos. No supo en que momento, pero a Izuku le gusto estar así con él. Kirishima era bastante cálido y cómodo. Sus músculos eran almohadas cómodas en las que podía quedarse descansando todo el día si pudiera. Incluso la melodía que daban los latidos de su corazón, era bastante armoniosa y que se mezclaba perfectamente bien con el momento que ambos compartían.

De su lado, Kirishima se sentía bastante cómodo con la presencia de Izuku. Desde el aroma que salía de su cabello, hasta la que envolvía su uniforme. Que si bien, usaban la misma marca de jabón, de algún modo, ese aroma del jabón se mezclaba con el propio aroma de Deku, dejando una mezcla exquisita. Una mezcla que le relajaba y que le incitaba a seguir durmiendo.

Pero tenían clases…

* * *

Las clases siguieron un rumbo totalmente normal. Ninguna discusión se llevo a cabo a lo largo de la mañana, sobre todo porque Midoriya había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Todoroki y Kacchan.

Usaron rutas alternativas para llevar al aula incluso.

Izuku sabía que los estaban buscando y el hecho de estarse escondiendo de ambos, solo hacia crecer más el enfado de Blasty y Todoroki, quienes no se rendirían en tratar de 'separarlos' a la fuerza si era necesario.

Por suerte, tenía ojos dentro del aula. Algunos ojos llamados, Kaminari Denki, Tsuyu Asui, Uraraka Ochako y Iida Tenya. Quienes le habían avisado sobre el comportamiento de los dos chicos… o al menos de Todoroki quien se había quedado en el salón. A diferencia de Katsuki, quien había salido a buscarlos.

Deku daba gracias de que Kirishima no sospechara nada, ya que el pelirrojo parecía más absorto en estar con él de las manos, que en lo que estuvieran haciendo o a donde se movían.

-¿Quieres saltarte alguna clase?—Sonrió el pelirrojo, ignorando el hecho de que Izuku miraba a todos, con la paranoia a todo el 'PLUS ULTRA'. Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería Kacchan por algún pasillo, y trataría de apartarlo de Kirishima a golpes si era preciso. No quería más problemas o que Eijirō se metiera en problemas por causa suya.

-¿Eh? N-No—Respondió nervioso. —Solo… quería pasar más tiempo contigo, a solas… y-ya sabes… P-Porque en el salón no nos habrían dejado—Quiso notarse más tranquilo. Su respuesta bien pudo componerse de honestidad y mentira, ya que, en parte si quiera pasar ese tiempo con él, y a la vez no. Era un sentimiento extraño, y uno al que no podía analizar por el momento.

-¡Awww! ¡Eres una ternurita cariño!—Dijo Kirishima soltando la mano de Izuku, para poder llevarla junto a su otra mano a sus mejillas y sujetarlo por estas. — ¿Ya te dije lo tierno que eres?—Presiono las mejillas de Izuku. Dejando en el rostro del pecoso, una expresión tan adorable que hacia derretir el corazón de Eijirō de ternura pura.

Así con las mejillas presionadas, y rojas en su totalidad, Kirishima se inclinó hasta su altura. Estaban solos por el pasillo. Era fácil para él robarle un beso… Uno que venía queriendo desde que despertó.

Observar los ojos de Kirishima era algo que Izuku había empezado a hacer casi desde que empezaron a salir como amigos. Por alguna razón, esos intensos ojos rojos, le parecían auténticas joyas que no se cansaba de admirar. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, ni lo aceptaría. Porque ese pensamiento le hacía sentirse mal.

Consideraba que admirar de esa manera los ojos de otra persona que no fueran los de su pareja era una clase de infidelidad. Pero, quizá estando bajo esas circunstancias, podría admirar sus ojos sin sentir tanta culpa y cuantas veces quisiera… Al menos dentro de esos 7 días.

Permitió que Kirishima se acercara tanto como quiso, bajo sus defensas y por solo un par de segundos en los que sus miradas seguían conectadas, sus respiraciones se unían y sus labios habían comenzado a rosarse, olvido la razón por la que estaban usando caminos alternos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, JODIDO IMBECIL?!—Justo cuando Izuku dejaba de estar alerta, Katsuki les había encontrado. El aura asesina que desprendía el cenizo, hizo palidecer de golpe a Midoriya, que trato de apartarse de Eijirō y tratar de explicar lo que sucedía. Como si lo atrapara de manera _infraganti_ , o a punto de cometer una infidelidad.

-¡Hola Blasty!—Saludo Kirishima con una sonrisa, y el movimiento de su mano. — ¡Buenos días!—

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenos, imbécil cabello de mierda?!—El aura asesina continuaba envolviendo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada pisada que daba resonara con fuerza. Incluso si prestaba un poco más de atención, lograría escuchar como los dientes de Katsuki rechinaban unos contra otros.

Llego con ambos, clavando su mirada en Deku, quien deseaba tener el quirk de Togata y permitir que el suelo le tragara… Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no quería terminar desnudo por los pasillos.

-Vamos, vamos—Insistió Eijirō, a la par que le rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo. —No te pongas en ese plan—

Izuku trago saliva, ya que la mirada de Bakugō seguía sobre él. No debía ser un genio para saber qué era lo que le estaba ordenando hacer.

-Ahm… Eijirō, creo que K-Kacchan y tu quieren hablar a solas… a-así que te veo en el salón—Sonrió, nervioso y con miedo. Aunque la mirada del cenizo se había relajado, -casi nada-, pareció satisfecho de que su mirada fuera entendida.

-¿Hablar? ¿Necesitas algo, Blasty?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿No escuchaste al nerd de Deku? Quiero hablar contigo, a SOLAS—Resalto la última palabra.

Midoriya sonrió, o al menos lo intento. Ya que sentía que una especie de sonrisa torcida era lo único que tenía sobre los labios.

-T-Te veo en el salón—Dijo a modo de despedida.

-Claro—Sonrió Eijirō, no sin antes detenerlo para besar su mejilla de modo veloz. Bakugō sintió como el estómago se le revolvía de rabia.

Izuku pasó de ellos, con las mejillas completamente rojas y una mano sobre el lugar donde Kirishima le beso. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada.

Pero en ese mismo momento donde apenas su cabeza lo analizo, no evito suspirar. No entendía que estaba haciendo, o porque se sentía de ese modo. No debería de comportarse de ese modo. Él estaba con Todoroki, y la única razón por la que estaba así con Kirishima era por ese quirk.

Apenas los días necesarios para que el quirk perdiera su efecto pasaran, todo regresaría a la normalidad, y esa semana pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo de sus días como estudiante y nada más. Por esa razón, no debería dejar que esos sentimientos, que esas sensaciones y que esos gestos que daba el pelirrojo a su persona, tuvieran más efecto en él.

No es como que realmente estuviera enamorado de Kirishima o algo así… Pero era difícil no sentir cierta atracción hacia él.

* * *

Cuando Midoriya se había ido completamente, Katsuki y Eijirō tomaron un camino distinto al de Izuku para ir al salón y charlar, como el cenizo ordeno.

-¿De que querías hablar, Blasty?—Pregunto Kirishima después de unos cuantos pasos que estuvieron caminando en silencio.

-¿De verdad no sabes que soy tu pareja o solo estas queriendo demostrar algo?—Contra pregunto Katsuki. Le observo de reojo, solo para ver su reacción. Por alguna razón, más allá del propio entendimiento de Bakugō, seguía con sus dudas respecto a lo del famoso quirk 'Flecha de Cupido' que le había arrebatado a Eijirō.

-Si fueras mi pareja no lo olvidaría—Mentiría si dijera que no le había molestado un poco la pregunta del cenizo. Pero su amistad y el cariño que le tenía, no le permitían enfadarse con él. Añadiendo además, que por alguna razón presentía que había pasado algo entre ellos, pero no encontraba nada relevante en su cabeza. Ya que cada que pensaba en alguien como su pareja, la sonrisa de Izuku era lo único que salía como resultado en sus pensamientos.

-¡En ese caso deja de estar con ese inútil!—Esta vez sí le observo completamente, e incluso se detuvo.

-Blasty, ya dije que es de Izuku de quien estoy enamorado. Si fueras tú, no habría dudado nada en pedirte que seas mi pareja—Respondió Kirishima con calma, e incluso le dedico una sonrisa. No quería que por un amor no correspondido, uno de sus amigos más cercanos se alejara.

-¡Con un carajo, Kirishima! ¡Que yo soy tu pareja maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas para creerme?!—Al demonio el lado pasivo-agresivo que quiso usar para abordar el tema. Nunca fue bueno para esas cosas de todos modos. Siempre había sido más directo.

Kirishima se quedó mirándolo. Conocía a Bakugō. Y sabía que este no se rendiría tan fácil, vamos, no esperaba que lo hiciera de todos modos. Medito su respuesta unos segundos, mientras retomaba el camino hacia su aula.

-Supongo… Si dices que somos pareja, quiero ver alguna fotografía de ambos juntos como dices—Pidió.

-Préstame tu móvil entonces—Demando, extendiendo su mano.

Kirishima estuvo a punto de dárselo.

-Espera… ¿Para qué quieres mi móvil?—Estuvo a punto de sacarlo de su bolsillo, pero se detuvo ante esa duda.

-Tu eres quien tiene las fotografías que quieres ver—Respondió.

-Ósea… ¿Tú no tienes alguna?—Encarno una ceja. Y espero a que Katsuki le respondiera.

Bakugō frunció el entrecejo y resoplo con ganas. Estaba perdiendo paciencia, y abogaba toda la que podía para no estallarle la cara hasta que recobrara sus 'recuerdos'.

-No. No tengo ninguna maldita fotografía. Tú eres quien siempre las tomaba, por eso, si quieres evidencia de que si somos pareja…

-Un momento, un momento—Kirishima se quedó mirándolo otra vez, como si empezara a analizar las cosas. — ¿Me estás diciendo que solo yo tengo fotos de nuestra supuesta relación? ¿Pero tú no tienes ninguna? ¿Ni una sola?—

Bakugō rodo los ojos, y suspiro con irritación.

-¡Si, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Maldita sea, si lo dices así suena mal! ¡¿Pero que no me conoces o que mierdas?! ¡A mí nunca me gusto eso de ser romántico!—Reprocho a Eijirō, como si él tuviera la culpa de eso.

-¿Esperas que crea entonces que somos novios, cuando ni siquiera tienes una foto de nosotros juntos? Digo, si, te conozco, pero incluso yo sé que si quisieras tendrías alguna foto de ambos—Inevitablemente ese tono había salido de un modo bastante hiriente para Katsuki. Pero no solo eso, Kacchan noto como poco a poco, los ojos de Kirishima se iban volviendo de ese rosa brillante. Tal cual como la vez pasada.

-¡Si me prestas tu maldito celular, te mostrare toda la maldita galería de fotos nuestras!—Exigió y tendió la mano nuevamente hacia Kirishima para que le diera su móvil. Pero Eijirō no pareció convencido de hacerlo. — ¡Dame el jodido celular, Kirishima! ¡Si quieres tus putas pruebas, revisa tu puto celular!—Ordeno, ya no tenía paciencia, -nunca la tenía-, pero siempre que se trataba del pelirrojo hacia lo posible por tener aunque sea un poco.

Los ojos rosa que estaban tomando posesión de los rojos de Kirishima, se desvanecieron un poco. Eijirō saco su móvil de los bolsillos del pantalón, y estuvo a punto de revisarlo, pero el timbre que anunciaba las clases sonó.

-Lo revisare a la hora del descanso, tenemos clases—Respondió con seriedad el pelirrojo. Una inusual considerando su personalidad.

-Más te vale—Amenazo Kacchan antes de que seguir el camino y apresurarse en llegar a clases, antes de que Aizawa les regañara por llegar tarde.

* * *

Las horas de clase pasaron con normalidad. Todo hasta la hora del descanso. Kirishima y Midoriya no se habían presentado en la cafetería como todos esperaban, de hecho, apenas el timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonara, el pelirrojo se llevó a Izuku tan rápido como fue humanamente posible. Izuku ni siquiera había terminado de guardar sus coas cuando Kirishima ya le llevaba de la mano a saber dios donde.

Aunque Todoroki y Bakugō trataron de seguirles, el mar de alumnos que iban saliendo y caminando de un lado a otro, no les habían dejado seguirles el paso. Terminaron por perderlos en las escaleras.

-¡Esto es una mierda!—Gruño Katsuki. Quien quería estallar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino, y descargar esa rabia que no dejaba de consumirle el alma a cada maldito segundo que sabía que su novio pasaba al lado del inútil de Deku.

-No creí decir esto pero... Debemos aliarnos—Dijo un 'calmado' Shōto. —Si queremos separarlos a la fuerza, debemos unirnos—Los ojos heterocromáticos se fijaron sobre los ojos rojos de Katsuki, quien no se veía muy contento con esa idea.

Rechino los dientes, y medito su respuesta. Había comprobado que él solo no podría hacer mucho, y menos si Kirishima empezaba a cuestionar más cosas de su relación. Ya le había hecho hasta sentirse mal por no tener ninguna fotografía de ambos. ¿Qué tal si ahora empezaba a cuestionar su relación desde el trato sentimental? Él estaba seguro de que le quería mucho, pero nunca fue bueno para manejar esa clase de sentimientos o expresarlos de una manera correcta o una que gustara. Aunque tenía sus momentos de ternura y romance, no es que fueran demasiados o los suficientes para compensar todo lo demás que Kirishima le daba.

Gruño. Rechino los dientes. Y finalmente, y tras una intensa lucha consigo mismo y su orgullo, acepto de muy mala gana la oferta de trabajo en equipo que le ofreció Todoroki.

-Tengo una idea… Creo que se cómo podemos separarlos—Dijo el medio albino, apenas Bakugō hubiese aceptado.

-¿Ah?—

* * *

-¡Ta da!—Sonrió Kirishima, una vez que llego hasta donde quería llegar.

Ambos habían salido corriendo del salón y llegado hasta los jardines de U.A. Mismo que por lo general estaban siempre ocupados por los alumnos más grandes. Izuku le observo, esperando que le respondiera.

-¡Hola, Midoriya!—Saludo Mirio sonriente.

-H-Hola—Saludo Tamaki sin mirarles directamente.

Habían llegado a una mesa donde se encontraban los superiores de ambos, y tras saludarse, Izuku busco en la mirada de Eijirō una merecida respuesta del porqué.

-Oh… Le pedí a Tamaki-senpai que sí podrían apartarnos un lugar en su mesa—Sonrió Eijirō. —Lamenta si no te consulte antes, pero, siento que todos nos ven demasiado raro dentro y… al menos aquí afuera y con los alumnos más grandes eso no pasara. Además de que hace buen clima—Continuo, sonriendo y juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa.

Si bien, Izuku esperaba que se fueran a comer a la azotea del edificio como Todoroki y él lo habían hecho algunas veces, o como llego a saber de Kirishima que hacía lo mismo con Kacchan; el llegar a los jardines y ver que les tenían una mesa apartada, fue una sorpresa impresionante.

-N-No te lamentes, Kiri—Eijirō—Se corrigió y después sonrió. —Me encanta la idea de comer fuera—Le dedico una sonría amplia y muy bonita, que se acompaño con un ligero rosa suave en las mejillas.

Nunca había podido comer en los jardines, ya que las mesas siempre se ocupaban y algunas veces el comer sobre el césped no era muy cómodo. Sobre todo por los insectos que se acercaban algunas veces a husmear su comida.

Esa respuesta había hecho que los ojos del pelirrojo brillaran de un modo inusual, pero bastante enternecedor a su vez.

-¡M-Muy bien!—Incluso tartamudeo de la emoción. —Quédate aquí, y yo iré por la comida, ya regreso—

Dicho y hecho, se marchó corriendo hacia la cafetería que estaba en los jardines. Izuku no pudo si quiera ofrecerle su dinero para que pagara y no tuviera que gastar tanto. Suspiro, con una sonrisa y tomo lugar delante de Togata.

-Parece que les va muy bien a los dos—Dijo el rubio divertido de ver la relación. Quizá tuvo sus dudas cuando Eijirō le ataco la vez pasada, pero ahora que veía el cariño y amor con el que trataba a Izuku, esas dudas quedaron en segundo plano. Así mismo, sabía que esa agresión solo era parte del quirk, pero, héroe precavido vale por dos. — ¿Cómo lo están llevando en tu salón?—

-Bueno—Ladeo la cabeza, y no evito suspirar. —Tengo varios problemas con eso… algunos no se acostumbran a vernos, y… nuestras parejas parecen querer matarnos y separarnos a como dé lugar… Me asusta que Kirishima, es decir, Eijirō, tenga otro arranque de esos—

-¿Ya golpeo a alguien?—Se aventuró a preguntar Togata.

-Si—Acompaño su afirmación verbal con el movimiento de su cabeza. —A mí 'pareja' le dio un golpe bastante fuerte—

-Casi hasta parece un quirk peligroso si lo vemos desde otro ángulo—Menciono Amajiki. —K-Kirishima no es capaz de golpear a sus amigos—

-Cierto, cierto—Apoyo Mirio. — ¿No hablaron con ellos?—

-Sí, sí lo hicieron… Pero… Mi pareja es muy celosa, y la de Eijirō igual o incluso peor. —

-Que problemático—Suspiro Tamaki. —Fat insistió en dejarlo descansar esta semana, pero Kirishima no quiso… ¿Creen… que este bien?—

-Supongo que si—Dijo Mirio, tratando de sonar consolador para su amigo. — ¿Tomaras los días que te dio el Sir, Midoriya?—

-No, no—Respondió. —Además de que no quisiera hacerlo, sé que a Kirishi—Eijirō le gustara más la idea que nos vayamos juntos como siempre. No creo que le agrade la idea de que me quede con Todoroki bajo el mismo techo… aunque él no estaría porque está ocupado con lo de su licencia de héroe, al igual que Kacchan, así que no estaría mal que nos quedáramos, pero no quiero que el Sir piense que soy un flojo solo por esto, además de que es Kirishima quien debe descansara y no yo…

Sin darse cuenta, Midoriya empezó a murmurar en voz alta como siempre. Tamaki se sorprendió y se sintió un poco incómodo con todos esos murmureos. Togata sonrió con diversión, era muy de Izuku ponerse a murmurar de ese modo.

-Ah~ Siempre me ha gustado escuchar esos murmureos—Sonrió Kirishima con diversión hacia su pareja. Además de gusto, le parecía divertido. Ese modo en que Izuku se dejaba ir en sus pensamientos exteriorizados en voz alta, el cómo analizaba hasta la mínima cosa que pensara, le parecía divertido hasta cierto sentido.

Izuku se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Kirishima dejo las bandejas de comida, y tomo su lugar al lado del pecoso. Amajiki y Togata habían decidió esperarlos, y no habían comido todavía. Así que, una vez que los cuatro tenían ya sus respectivas comidas, dieron gracias y procedieron a comer tranquilamente.

Charlaron de cosas triviales, hasta de los internados. Todo bajo un ambiente agradable.

* * *

Tras la comida, y un llamado de atención por parte de Cementos ante la llegada tarde a su clase, Kirishima y Midoriya tomaron sus lugares con sonrisas amplias. La hora de la merienda había sido bastante divertida y muy agradable, tanto que, Izuku se permitió olvidar los problemas que estaban dentro del aula.

Incluso cuando llegaron y trataron de soportar sus risas, continuaba ignorando lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Más aún, cada que veía a Kirishima de reojo, este hacia las caras graciosas que hizo después de la comida. Tenía que morderse los labios y cubrirse la boca para no soltar la risotada.

Para Eijirō era lo mismo. Cada que veía a Deku, este le daba su buena imitación del rostro de 'All Might' que tenía y eso hacía que el pelirrojo se riese con sumo dolor por aguantarla a la fuerza. Solo podía manotear al aire cuando Cementoss se daba la vuelta. De otro modo, solo mantenía su cabeza en sus 'apuntes'.

Denki miraba la escena desde su lugar, aunque no alcanzaba a ver que hacían para estarse matando de esa manera silenciosa y divertida. Sea lo que sea, parecía hacer bastante feliz al oji-rojo, y a Midoriya por igual.

Para desgracia de ambos… Denki no fue el único que notó eso.

* * *

 _Algunas veces, la vida nos da oportunidades para realizar lo que queremos… Otras, nos da esas oportunidades, pero solo para ver como fallamos…_

* * *

Una clase de All MIght se había cancelado, así que les habían dejado esa hora 'libre'. Algunos salieron del salón, otros se quedaron y, nuestra pareja estaba por irse a caminar por los pasillos cercanos, pero, Katsuki le había pedido un favor a Kirishima y este, aunque se sintió mal por alejarse de Izuku un momento, accedió a ayudar a su amigo.

El intercambio rápido entre la mirada de Kacchan y Deku, le dejo en claro al pecoso que algo se traía entre manos. Un algo que desato una alarma en su cabeza, pero, que antes si quiera poder hacer algo, Todoroki le sorprendió por detrás.

Le sujeto la mano, con la idea de poner toda la distancia que se pudiera entre ambos. Fue ahí que Izuku comprendió lo que iba a pasar… Y si la alarma de su cerebro no se equivocaba, nada bueno iba a terminar todo eso.

* * *

Bakugō decidió llegar casualmente al baño. Kirishima no sospecho nada, y entró con él. Apenas se dirigió a uno de los cubículos libres y abrió la puerta, Kirishima fue empujado dentro del pequeño cubículo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que haces, Blasty?—Pregunto con cierto miedo al ver el entrecejo del cenizo bastante fruncido y ojos clavándose sobre los suyos sin una pizca de piedad. Eijirō retrocedió por impulso, a la vez que Bakugō buscaba disminuir la distancia entre ambos. —B-Blasty… ¿Qué se supone ha—?—

Sus palabras fueron suprimidas por los labios de Bakugō, en un beso torpe y forzado. El movimiento brusco que dio Bakugō para acortar la distancia y besar a Kirishima, hizo que el pelirrojo se tambaleara hacia atrás. Terminando por caer sentado sobre el excusado.

Katsuki no desaprovecho su oportunidad, y se sentó sobre las piernas de Kirishima, todavía sin despegar sus labios de Eijirō y apegando su cuerpo tanto como le estaba siendo posible.

No es necesario destacar que Kirishima no podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Quería empujar a Bakugō, porque estaban haciendo algo mal o estaban a punto de hacer algo mal. Pero, ese beso, que aunque estaba siendo bruto y solo era una unión de labios, dejaba en el pelirrojo una sensación reconfortante y que reconocía muy bien. Como si ya otras veces hubiese besado esos labios.

Sintió su cabeza nublarse.

Katsuki, viendo que Kirishima no oponía resistencia, continúo con su trabajo. Usaba su lengua para abrirse paso en la boca de Eijirō, mientras movía sus caderas de manera sugestiva. Él sabía que Kirishima era fácil de 'encender'. Y lo fue.

El movimiento de su cadera, que empezó por ser circular, termino por moverse de arriba hacia abajo, dándose, vulgarmente dicho, 'sentones', sobre la reciente erección que estaba teniendo el pelirrojo.

Eijirō estaba cediendo a un lado que no conocía de sí mismo o que, en ese momento, estaba desconoció a causa del quirk. Cuando las manos de Kacchan estaban por abrirle la camisa, sintió una corriente eléctrica que surgió desde su espalda para tomar dos caminos distintos. Uno iba al corazón, el cual fue oprimido de una manera dolorosa, como si una mano le estrujara; el otro, fue hacia su cabeza, donde una serie de imágenes le inundaron al punto de sentir que no podía respirar.

Cada imagen de su cabeza, mostraba a un Izuku llorando desconsolado, destrozado y humillado por lo que él estaba permitiendo que le hicieran a su cuerpo. Ver esos ojos grandes y verdes, expresar tanto dolor en una forma tan pura, le estremeció hasta el último de sus cabellos y poro de piel. Él jamás le haría eso a Izuku.

Cuando Katsuki creía la lucha ganada, Kirishima frunció sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las manos del pelirrojo se fueron hacia sus hombros y le aparto bruscamente de él.

-¡Ya basta, Bakugō!—Ordeno furioso. Mientras el rosa tomaba el lugar rojo de sus ojos. Aquel rosa se denotaba tan brillante, que bien podría verse desde la oscuridad. — ¡Esto no es divertido ni bueno!—

Kirishima se puso de pie, y confronto a Kacchan seriamente.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Tan solo mira tú maldita…!—Katsuki señalo con la mirada, pero se sorprendió de no ver nada 'despierto' entre esas ropas. Estaba seguro que sintió la erección de Kirishima.

-¡No! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Mi pareja es Izuku, y te agradecería que dejaras de insistir en esto!—Pidió, queriendo sonar tranquilo y controlar el reciente enfado que tenía. —No soy esa clase de persona, ser infiel no es para nada varonil—

-¡Kirishima, con un carajo! ¡Que yo soy tu maldita pareja! ¡¿Cómo es que no notas eso?!—

-¡Ya te dije que si fueras mi pareja no lo olvidaría! ¡Pero no lo eres!—Fue en ese momento donde Eijirō sintió un escalofrió que le traspaso todo el cuerpo. Una clase de sexto sentido se agudizo dentro de sí. Si bien no era el lápiz más afilado de todos, podría tener algunos momentos de lucidez. Era eso, o estar con Izuku le pasaba parte de su inteligencia.

Salió del cubículo dejando a Katsuki ahí. Mismo que no tardo nada en seguirle.

-¡¿Vas a dejar las cosas así, cabello de mierda?!—Demando enfadado al pelirrojo una vez fuera de los cubículos.

Kirishima le observo.

-Puedes usar tus manos—Dijo sin más, y salió del baño corriendo, como si fuera justo 'eso' lo que Katsuki le exigió.

Bakugō estaba por salir del baño y seguirle, pero no podía hacerlo con esa carpa de circo que tenía entre las piernas.

* * *

Kirishima regreso sobre sus pasos, con la esperanza de encontrase a Izuku justo donde le pidió que esperara, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que el peli-verde no estaba en su sitio. La corazonada se hizo más fuerte. Algo… _Algo,_ estaba pasando. Mismo algo que por todos los medios no quería relacionar a lo que Katsuki había hecho en el baño.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, y se quedó mirándolo. No había revisado las imágenes que Bakugō le dijo que estaban en su galería. Había quedado que lo revisaría en el descanso, pero, no quiso desperdiciar su descanso buscando esas imágenes, quiso aprovecharlo al lado de Izuku y Tamaki.

Se prometió buscarlas después, por ahora, solo quería encontrar a Deku.

Le llamo por el móvil, mientras continuaba trotando por el camino que antes recorrió con él. En un pasillo cerca, escucho la melodía del teléfono del pecoso, cosa que le hizo tranquilizarse en un suspiro, pero así como su 'calma' había llegado, se fue con simples palabras que escucho decir de Deku.

 _-P-Por favor no, Todoroki—_

Escucho, y eso fue suficiente para que un tic en su ojo apareciera, así como la descarga eléctrica de su espalda volviera a atacar su corazón y cabeza.

* * *

Si bien, Izuku sabía que algo iba a suceder, no espero que Todoroki y Kacchan se unieran para tratar de separarlos, o que Todoroki propusiera el plan. Creía que ese sería Kacchan…

-¿A-Adonde se supe que vamos, Todoroki?—Pregunto con algo de 'miedo'. Ya llevaban algunos pasos de camino a saber dios donde, y Todoroki solo le había dicho lo que considero indispensable para que le siguiera. Pero Izuku había puesto resistencia.

-Midoriya, ya te dije que debemos poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros… Bakugō debe estar ahora mismo teniendo sexo con Kirishima en el baño—Respondió el medio albino, como si no fuera un tema de suma intimidad entre esos dos.

-¿E-Eh?—Y Midoriya, por alguna razón que no se molestó en querer analizar, sintió un piquete en el corazón. La idea de pensar en Kirishima y Kacchan teniendo sexo en el baño, le incómodo y no supo si fue porque era un tema vergonzoso para él o había algo más entre oculto.

La idea de Todoroki era simple. Un quirk simple, solución simple, pensó cuando organizo su 'plan'. Si analizaba el quirk desde el punto de vista como lo hacía Midoriya, podría encontrar un fallo con respecto a ' _Flecha de Cupido'_.

Si Kirishima tenía sexo con Kacchan, se sentiría tan mal por serle infiel a Midoriya, que el quirk podría verse anulado o el pelirrojo decidiera mejor apartarse del peli-verde al sentirse terrible. Podría funcionar y no podría hacerlo, pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

Deku se detuvo de golpe, e hizo a Todoroki hacer lo mismo, ya que ambos iban de la mano.

-¿Quieren hacer que me sea infiel para que se aparte?—Pregunto Izuku. Todoroki le observo, se encogió de hombros y torció un poco los labios.

La idea sonaba terrible si decía así, y más si la acompañaba esa mirada desaprobatoria de Midoriya.

-Si… eso queremos—Afirmo el medio pelirrojo. —Entiende por favor, Midoriya… No puedo pasar una semana sin ti—

Todoroki había cortado toda distancia entre ellos, y sujetado a Midoriya de las mejillas. Quería un beso, solo uno. Lo necesitaba después de todo.

Pero Izuku se negó a dárselo. O al menos por el cómo frunció sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara el beso fuera rápido y se terminara así sin más. Shōto le observo con detalle.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto.

-Eh… ah… N-No creo que sea correcto—Sincero Midoriya. —A-Ahora estoy en una relación con Kirishima y…

-Una relación falsa—Espeto brusco. —Solo están juntos por ese quirk—

-¡D-De cualquier forma! No puedo dejar que Kirishima me vea así contigo, o va a enfadarse como la vez pasada, quizá peor—Murmuro lo último. —Quiero protegerte, Todoroki, y evitar esos arranques de Eijirō le hagan sentirse mal después de todo eso—

Shōto le observo, nuevamente con más atención, deduciendo que su respuesta era honesta y no le estaba mintiendo. Se dio calma en un suspiro. Pero, mientras analizaba esas palabras de Midoriya, detecto algo que estaba fuera de su lugar. ¿Se había referido a Kirishima por su nombre, aún sin la presencia de este? Un momento… ¿Por su nombre?

No es que sea mucho de dejar que sus emociones le controlen más allá de lo debido, pero… en ese momento perdió su compostura, para arrinconar a Izuku contra la pared más cercana y su cuerpo, bloqueando toda posibilidad de escape.

Izuku chillo de sorpresa y dolor cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado contra la pared. Los brazos de Todoroki estaban a cada lado de él, y el cuerpo del chico bicolor se iba acercando cada vez más y más. Tanto que sus alientos chocaron.

Deku sudo frío. No quería que las cosas llegaran a eso. Sabía lo difícil que era que Shōto perdiera su neutralidad ante algunas situaciones, por justo motivo, no entendía que era lo que había dicho que hiciera a su 'pareja' perder sus estribos.

Todoroki descubrió de si, un lado suyo que estaba teniendo control en ese momento. Un lado que si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, le recodaría a su Padre, pero, mientras estaba en ese estado, no veía nada que no fuera tomar lo que le correspondía y lo que necesitaba.

Solo quería un beso…

Levanto las manos de Izuku sobre su cabeza, aprisionando cada muñeca con sus manos. Deku no quería lastimarlo, y si bien podía liberarse del agarre con su quirk, no quería herir más a Shōto de lo que ya debería sentirse lastimado por la situación.

Sintió la unión de sus labios, que no fue correspondida como el medio albino deseaba, ya que Izuku se seguía negando.

Aunque eso no iba a detenerle. Insistió en seguir besándolo, sin mucho éxito por parte de Midoriya, que tenía los labrios fruncidos, sin querer darle la mínima oportunidad. Deku no se sentía cómodo con lo que Todoroki hacía. Se sentía abusado.

Antes de que continuara con un beso que no estaba llevándolos a ningún lado, el móvil de Izuku comenzó a sonar.

-Todoroki, d-debo contestar—Pidió Midoriya.

Pero a Shōto no le importo, es más, diría que incluso lo ignoro.

Todoroki dejo de tratar de besar sus labios, y decidió irse a otro punto de su cuerpo. Mismo que fue el cuello del pecoso que se dejaba entre ver por su uniforme.

-P-Por favor no, Todoroki—Pidió otra vez Izuku al sentir los labios del contrario besar sin pena y pudor la piel de su cuello.

Antes que Shōto hiciera algo más, pasos corriendo a su dirección se escucharon, haciendo eco por el pasillo solitario.

Fue ahí que ambos vieron a un Kirishima, el dueño de las pisadas furiosas que hacían ese eco.

Por la velocidad a la que iba, no tardo demasiado en llegar con ellos y que peor, tratar de embestir a Todoroki con su quirk activado para empujarlo lejos de Izuku. Pero Shōto no caería dos veces. Logró esquivar el golpe, y apartarse, para dejar que Kirishima sujetara a Midoriya de la mano y lo dejara detrás de él.

-Creí haberte dicho, que no lo tocaras—Rechino los dientes furiosamente el pelirrojo, que tenía su quirk activado en los brazos y una mitad de su rostro.

-Y yo te dije, que es mi novio—Recalco la última palabra en respuesta Todoroki.

Eijirō estaba furioso. E a iba lanzarse ya a los golpes contra el chico bicolor, así como Todoroki estaba listo para pelear. Incluso estaba haciendo cálculos de cómo usar su hielo sin lastimar a Midoriya.

Pero todo intento de pelea, quedo detenido cuando Izuku se interpuso en el camino.

-¡Ya basta los dos!—Ordeno. Y le dedico una mirada a cada uno. Aquellos ojos verdes, grandes y que empezaban a cristalizarse por lágrimas, dejo a ambos en claro que se calmara.

Lo hicieron, a regañadientes, pero lo hicieron. Kirishima se relajó, al igual que Todoroki, pero ambos no dejaban de querer matarse con la mirada. Sabía que no conseguiría que dejaran de pelearse visualmente, así debía de marcharse con Eijirō de una vez, antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control.

-Todoroki, por favor—Empezó a decir Izuku. —Eijirō es mi pareja ahora, y te pido de corazón, que dejes…- Las palabras del peli-verde se atragantaron en su garganta, porque era consciente del peso que iban a tener sobre Shōto y de sí mismo.

-¿Qué deje que, Midoriya?—Alentó a que continuara, mientras una sensación agría le estrujaba el pecho. Sabía lo que le diría el pecoso, podía verlo en su mirada.

-Dejar de insistir en esto… No quiero que te hagas más daño—Pidió, con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas. No era fácil para él haberle pedido eso, pero debía hacerlo para garantizarle al pelirrojo que solo le quería a él y pudiera tranquilizarse.

A pesar de que sabía lo que le diría, el golpe de sus palabras fue igual de doloroso o incluso más. Sin embargo, al ver esos ojos verdes, que le suplicaban que dejara de intentar algo que no funcionaria, fue recordar esa misma mirada de hacía unos instantes. La mirada de Deku que le pedía que no siguiera a algo que él no quería.

Aquello, fue sentir la mitad de su quirk de hielo tomar posesión de todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que había perdido así su cordura? Al grado de querer forzar en Midoriya algo que él no quería y le pedía que no hiciera.

Les dejo marcharse, sin poder hacer más.

* * *

El pelirrojo tomo la mano de Izuku, y emprendieron un nuevo camino por los pasillos. La hora estaba cerca de terminar, e Izuku no quería regresar al salón. Kirishima tampoco.

Ahí fue donde Eijirō tuvo una 'idea'. No entrarían a clase, y se ocultarían por algún lado. La pregunta era, ¿Dónde?

Antes si quiera empezar a enumerar los lugares donde podrían quedarse, el letrero que colgaba al lado de unas puertas que estaban en su camino, fue el lugar perfecto. O al menos eso considero…

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos en la librería?—Pregunto el pecoso una vez que estaban dentro de aquel lugar. Su voz había salido en susurro, respetando las advertencias de silencio.

-Escondernos—Respondió Kirishima sonriente.

Quizá la suerte les había sonreído en ese momento, ya que el bibliotecario no estaba por ningún lado, y no había nadie entre los pasillos hechos de las estanterías. Dudaba que alguien fuera a la biblioteca cuando estaban a nada de salir de clases a concluir el día o irse algunos a dar sus servicios.

Ambos avanzaron hasta los últimos pasillos, donde pocas veces se veía que alguien se acercara a sacar algún libro. Se adentraron a uno de los pasillos, justo al fondo. Tomaron lugar en el suelo, siendo protegidos por libreros altos y llenos en casi su totalidad.

Una vez ahí, juntos y por fin solos, Kirishima comenzó a narrarle lo que había pasado en el baño. Todo con la idea de serle honesto a su pareja, porque, un hombre que miente no es para nada varonil.

Izuku le escuchó con atención, y veía como el quirk se activaba cada que mencionaba algo como los besos que Kacchan le dio y las caricias. Ese rosa brillante que quitaba la belleza de sus ojos rojos se hacía presente.

Después de la narración, Deku le aseguro que no estaba enfadado con él y que lo entendía. Incluso le pidió disculpar por lo que había pasado con Todoroki, y por haberse apartado de él.

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo?—Pregunto Kirishima, mirándolo a los ojos completamente. —Te disculpas en nombre de Todoroki, y no te has enfadado por lo que te dije… ¿Tanto así me amas?—Sonrió.

Deku se sonrojo completamente, y trato de responder a eso en medio de balbuceos ocasionados por sus nervios. Provocando que a Eijirō casi se le derrita el corazón de ternura.

-Tranquilo, Izuku… Yo también—Esa sonrisa que continuo dando el pelirrojo fue acompañada de un sonrojo en las mejillas.

El pecoso se quedó mirándolo, queriendo saber qué quiso decir con eso de 'Yo también'. Pero no fue necesario que lo pensara demasiado, ya que lo entendió completamente.

Aprovechando que ambos estaban cerca, que estaban solos, y que se sentían ocultos de los ojos del mundo en ese espacio, Eijirō se acercó más a Izuku, sintiendo que ya no soportaría más no poder besarlo como quería hacerlo desde que despertó, desde que le dijo que si cuando quiso ser su pareja, desde que lo tenía sobre su cuerpo…

Quería probar esos labios, saborearlos y saborear el sabor de su boca. Quería comprobar si Izuku sabría a dulces como imaginaba…

Sus labios empezaron a rozarse, así como sus alientos a mezclarse.

¿Estaba mal desear un beso de alguien que no era tu pareja? Claro que sí.

¿Estaba mal sentirse atraído por otra persona? Claro que sí.

¿Estaba mal lo que sentía hacia Kirishima desde hacía días antes del quirk? Claro que sí.

¿Estaba mal añorar un beso suyo, habiendo negándole uno a Todoroki hace rato? Claro que sí.

Ante todas las preguntas que tenía Deku en su cabeza, todas le daban un 'Claro que sí'. Pero, nada de eso importaría… No en ese lugar oculto del 'mundo', de sus compañeros, de sus parejas… Nada importaba.

Su corazón se aceleró a niveles dolorosos para su pecho cuando la unión de sus labios se completó. Pero esa velocidad, fue superada, -si es que se podía-, cuando la lengua de Kirishima solicito permiso de adentrarse a su boca.

Tuvo miedo, no iba a negarlo.

Pero el deseo de sentirlo, y de poder saborear la boca del contrario, superaron a su miedo, para darle total acceso a su boca. Apenas abrió la boca, la lengua de Eijirō se aventuró a su interior.

Empezando por jugar con la lengua de Deku, e incitarle a que jugara con su propia lengua. Aunque Midoriya tenía miedo de cortarse con los afilados dientes del pelirrojo, no se atrevió a ir más allá. Algo que Eijirō no noto, ya que había empezado a saborear ese terreno nuevo, no estaba equivocado… Izuku sabía a dulces, sus labios eran suaves y delgados, y esos temblores que daba su cuerpo, quizá por miedo o por estar nervioso, aumentaron sus ganas de poder poseerlo completamente. Mentiría si dijera que no quería arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo momento y reclamar su cuerpo para él.

Sin embargo… Aunque se sentían seguros en ese espacio, no dejaba el hecho de que seguían en U.A

* * *

Unos besos más tarde, algunas caricias y una plática sin sentido sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Kirishima se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Izuku. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la del peli-verde, que solo le miraba dormir.

Deku podría acostumbrarse a eso. Verlo dormir, no profundamente como en su habitación, pero verlo así de tranquilo, y con esos pequeños sonidos, -que no sabría decir si son ronquidos o no-, que se salían por entre los labios abiertos de Eijirō, era una imagen que Izuku conservaría como un gusto culposo dentro de su corazón.

Él no quiso darse el lujo de dormir. Alguien debía de cuidarlos si eran encontrados, o despertar a Kirishima cuando esa clase que se estaban saltando terminara.

Casi quiso reírse. Nunca imagino que la primera vez que se saltaría una clase en su vida, sería para estar así de acaramelado con la pajera de su amigo de la infancia.

Siempre existe una primera vez para todo.

Pero regresando al tema… Izuku suspiro con cansancio. Apenas era martes, y les quedaban varios días por delante. Días que estaba seguro Todoroki y Kacchan intentarían separarlos otra vez, o pelearse entre ellos para hacer entrar en razón a Kirishima de algo que el mismo se daría cuenta apenas los 7 días pasaran.

Midoriya observo nuevamente a Kirishima dormido sobre su hombro, como si su sola imagen durmiendo fuera suficiente para hacerle olvidar toda la realidad que tendría por delante los siguientes días, y lo que pasaría apenas el quirk terminara.

No había aceptado, de ninguna manera lo había hecho, pero… Había tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia él, días después de que empezaron a verse como amigos, e irse y regresar juntos de sus internados, habían ido despertando en Izuku ciertos sentimientos que lucho por ahogar en una excusa de que solo era porque pasaban tiempo juntos.

Cuando su realidad… era muy distinta y la verdad, era una que le llenaba completamente de miedo.

-Conejito… y su… colita—Escucho nuevamente la voz de Eijirō que hablaba dormido. —Sexy conejito…

Sonrió, con las mejillas rojas, ante la idea lo que Kirishima estuviera soñando otra vez. Y así tal cual, el pelirrojo otra vez, le aparto de esos pensamientos, haciendo que solo se concentrara en su persona.

Izuku mantuvo la sonrisa, y con su mano libre, acaricio la cabeza de Kirishima con movimientos suaves.

-Izuku…—Fue lo último que escucho decir de Eijirō, antes de que él cediera al sueño también.

* * *

 ** _Dije que iba a ser largo, más no espere que tanto~ Espero que les guste el capitulo ^^_**

 ** _Agradezco los reviews de ;v;_ ❀ _:_ _Rocio Dearleben, joane25, val freya 35 (lamento no poner el punto entre 'val' y 'freya', si lo pongo el archivo no se guarda correctamente y elimina el nombre completo. Una disculpa ;-;), Pau-Neko, y al anónimo ._ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _Así como los que marcaron en favorito esta historia ;v;_ ❀**

 ** _Respondiendo a:_**

 ** _Pau-Neko, : ~ Si, habrá su lemon, (limón lol), pero será a su debido tiempo ^^ Aunque eso no me priva de poner situaciones picosas_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

 ** _Tienen mi eterno love por apoyar esta historia~_**

 ** _Nos leemos después ^^_**

 ** _Att:_**

 ** _Midna-Nightly_** _**(づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_


	4. Día 3: Conejito All Might

Y así sin más, el miércoles se había hecho presente. Bakugō se levantaba con un humor mucho más asqueroso de lo normal. La mandíbula le dolía, ya que incluso dormido había estado presionando los dientes unos contra otros, y todo por los jodidos sueños e ideas que no dejaban que su cabeza descansara.

Seguía pensando en el asunto del quirk con Kirishima.

Después de lo del baño, se había encontrado con Todoroki a medio pasillo, con la mirada perdida y las ventanas cercanas llenas de escarcha. Joder, que por las prisas que llevaba al buscar al pelirrojo, ni siquiera había resentido el cambio drástico de temperatura. Solo cuando le vio a los ojos y el medio albino había eludido su mirada, supo que no había podido hacer nada tampoco.

¿Cómo es que un plan tan malditamente sencillo había salido tan mal? Le cabreaba demasiado, tanto que termino por lanzar varios estallidos de camino al aula, donde, para empeorarle todavía más su estado, ni Kirishima ni el inútil de Deku estaban en sus lugares.

No regresaron hasta que el salón había quedado completamente vació.

Era claro que ambos habían pasado su tiempo juntos, y a saber que mierda debieron hacer juntos. Así como había dejado a Eijirō, muy probablemente Deku se le hubiese abierto de piernas para satisfacerlo, y por eso no regresaron y estuvieron ocultándose de Todoroki y él. Sí, eso era lo que había pasado.

Al menos dentro de su cabeza, eso era lo que tenía sentido, sin saber que ambos realmente habían estado juntos, pero en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

Katsuki se puso de pie de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado. Estaba al borde de ir y reventarle la cara a Kirishima hasta que este 'recuperara' sus recuerdos con él.

La idea no era mala.

Él realmente amaba a Kirishima. Y no quería perderlo, por nada del mundo quería que algo como eso le pasara. Había luchado demasiado consigo mismo cuando sus sentimientos empezaron a surgir y le hacían estremecer y temblar, como una gelatina ante un terremoto de magnitud 8. No había luchado contra sí mismo tanto para aceptarlo, y más aún, someterse a ese sentimiento y a Kirishima en sí.

Se revolvió los cabellos con rabia, y gruño furiosamente antes de salir de su alcoba e ir hasta la habitación de Eijirō.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con de un portazo, no se equivocaba con que el pelirrojo seguía con su mal costumbre de no cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué no sabe la clase de cosas que podría evitarse si así lo hiciera?

Un ejemplo, era el que acababa de suceder.

Katsuki había entrado como toda una fiera salvaje lista para arrancar cabezas a la alcoba de Kirishima, donde el pelirrojo, apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y cubrirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡B-Blasty! ¡¿Qu-Qué demonios haces?!—Las mejillas Eijirō se habían puesto completamente rojas de la vergüenza. Había jalado todas las cobijas de su cama para taparse, a la vez que su móvil caía al suelo.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago, cabello de mierda?! ¡Vengo a…!—Y sus palabras habían quedado a medias tras ver el comportamiento de Kirishima.

Estaba sonrojado, agitado, sudando y jadeando levemente. Él conocía esa clase de comportamiento en el pelirrojo.

—Te… ¿Te estabas masturbando, Kirishima?—Cuestiona de manera directa. Él sabe que lo está haciendo, pero quiere que el pelirrojo lo afirme o solo quiere escuchar que patética excusa va a darle.

— ¿Qu-Qué dices? ¡D-Desde luego que no!—Esboza una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus manos se mueven sobre las cobijas, tratando de acomodarlas un poco mejor.

Bakugō avanza, y al ver el móvil de Eijirō sobre el suelo, lo recoge.

Kirishima palidece en cuanto lo ve tomar su móvil del suelo, y trata de quitárselo, pero, Katsuki sabe bien que no se levantara si _eso,_ no ha bajado. El cenizo presiona el único botón que tiene el aparato, y como esperaba aparece el patrón para desbloquear, mismo que el conoce y si conoce a Kirishima, sabe que no ha cambiado.

El aparato cede al código y lo que ve el chico del quirk explosivo hace que una vena se marque peligrosamente sobre su frente. Está a nada de estallar el aparato.

Una fotografía de Deku es lo que había recibido en la pantalla.

— ¡¿Te estabas masturbando con una fotografía del inútil de mierda de Deku?!—Le arroja el móvil a la cara y Kirishima lo atrapa antes de que este si quiera le golpe.

— ¡T-Te juro que puedo explicarlo!—Dice, nervioso y dejando el móvil sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Pero antes si quiera poder hacer algo más que eso, Katsuki se le ha montado encima. — ¿B-Blasty?—

Katsuki mueve la cadera, y de inmediato siente la erección del pelirrojo. Después de todo, las sabanas no son demasiado gruesas.

— ¿Qué tiene ese nerd, que no tenga yo?—Dice el cenizo, con la voz ronca e inclinándose hacia Kirishima.

Eijirō no sabe que responder a eso o si es que se trata de una pregunta capciosa. Él se había despertado, y como buen adolecente que tiene las hormonas en ebullición casi todo el tiempo, tuvo una erección matutina que decidió tratar con una fotografía de su pareja. Claramente, debía usar su imaginación para ayudarse, puesto que esa fotografía la había tomado en el descanso del día anterior. Aunque se sentía un poco mal y sucio por querer manchar una imagen tan inocente del peli-verde, había proseguido a bajarse las _ganas_ de ese modo. Más aparte que había tenido unos sueños para nada sanos, donde Deku aparecía con un traje de conejo demasiado provocativo. Justo en ese momento culpaba a Denki y su mente malsana que se le había contagiado a él. (Ya que él era un pan de dios que no era pervertido en ningún sentido).

—Kirishima…—Escucha la voz de Bakugō otra vez, no supo en qué momento se le ha acercado tanto, que siente la respiración de Katsuki sobre su rostro.

Tentativo. Los labios del cenizo se unen a los suyos, en un beso bastante menos brusco que otros y con una ligera pizca de 'cariño', ya que, el beso no buscaba un camino distinto que no fuera ese. Las manos de Katsuki le rodean el cuello, queriendo profundizar el beso.

Kirishima siente que la cabeza más ligera. La sensación de esos labios vuelve a ser familiar, pero ahora, esa sensación se vuelva mucho más fuerte. Se sentía dueño de esos labios por más raro que le pareciera. Todavía para rematar, le estaba gustando ese beso y el movimiento de los labios del cenizo.

Sin embargo, esos labios no son suaves como los de Deku. Ese aroma no es dulce como el de Izuku. Esa piel no es tan cremosa y suave como la de Midoriya. Ese amor que siente que Bakugō le trasmine en lo que está haciendo, no es el mismo que siente por Izuku. Una parte de él, siente que de ese momento como una escena cotidiana, como si otras veces hubiese pasado, pero a la vez, otra parte, le grita que se mueva, que se quite al cenizo de encima o de lo contrario, vería a Izuku completamente destrozado. Y eso era algo que él jamás se perdonaría en su vida si llegaba a hacer.

— ¡Eijirō! ¡Buenos…!—Y justamente iba entrando ese chico de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa. Así como el martes, había solicitado que fuera por él a su habitación, ya que ese día tenían servicio en sus internados y se irían juntos.

Sus ojos se abrieron del horror, y observo hacia donde estaba Izuku de pie, mirando la escena.

Deku sintió la mejillas arderle con fuerza, ya que ese cuadro romántico había sido algo incómodo de presenciar. Pero, la incomodidad y vergüenza se habían ido con la misma velocidad que llegaron, puesto que, ese cuadro había sido una fuerte bofetada de lo que verdaderamente pasaba y pasaría una vez esos días terminaran. Una realidad que él no quería por alguna razón.

Izuku no negaría que había sido demasiado doloroso verlo.

Katsuki continuaba encima de Kirishima pero ya no le estaba besando. Observo a Deku, y esa expresión que adorno su rostro por esos instantes. Parecía la imagen de un niño al que le rompen las ilusiones.

—Oh… L-Lamento molestarlos. T-Te espero en la sala común, Kirishima—Dijo Izuku agachando la cabeza y saliendo a prisas de la habitación.

— ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku, no es lo que parece!—Dice Eijirō, logrando empujar a Kacchan de encima suyo. Trata de levantarse y correr tras el peli-verde, pero termina cayendo de bruces por sus piernas enredadas extrañamente entre las cobijas.

Intenta levantarse de todos modos, aunque parece que entre más quiere quitarse las cobijas, estas se adhieren más a él.

—Mejor arréglate para que te largues, ya no lo alcanzas, idiota—Escucha que dice Katsuki, quien salta de la cama y sale de la habitación de Kirishima, azotando la puerta tras su espalda. Ignorando olímpicamente cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo le ha empezado a reclamar.

Apenas regreso a su recamara, se recargo contra la puerta y gruño con frustración. Paso una mano por sus cabellos, deseando sacar su frustración de alguna manera. Ya casi tenía a Kirishima otra vez, lo que significaba que el quirk no era tan poderoso para hacerlo olvidar lo que ambos tenían realmente… Al menos ese pensamiento fue el suficiente para hacer que Bakugō se calmara un poco y diera ganada esa batalla.

* * *

Suspiro sobre su cereal casi por tercera vez en ese rato que esperaba a que Kirishima llegara. Esos espirales de colores del cereal ya se habían remojado y no lucían demasiado apetitosos, incluso ya no tenían color. Jugaba con su cuchara, para mover esos espirales y esperar a que el apetito le regresara.

La imagen de lo que había visto en la habitación de Kirishima seguía pegada en sus ojos, y la sensación agría había hecho incluso de ese cereal dulce bastante amargo a sus papilas gustativas. No debería de ponerse en ese contexto, después de todo, ese acto que presencio era la absoluta realidad.

Seguía sin comprender porque le puso tan mal, y porque lo hacía suspirar con tantas ganas, como si en cada suspiro, su alma quisiera escapar de su cuerpo a una realidad alterna donde él y Kirishima estuvieran juntos sin que fuera un quirk el que les tenía unidos.

Apenas cayo en cuenta de eso, sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. No, no, no y mil veces no. Él no podía tener esa clase pensamientos ni sentimientos hacia su compañero, no porque fueran hombres los dos, sino, porque él estaba con otra persona y Eijirō también.

El no sentía nada por Kirishima Eijirō. Más que una sencilla amistad y compañerismo.

Si, solo eso sentía por él.

—Midoriya, ¿estás bien?—Escucho la suave voz de Tsuyu llamándole. —Te ves algo… Decaído, kero. —La chica rana había ladeado su cabeza, mientras le continuaba observando con detalle.

—Has estado suspirándole a tu cereal durante casi 20 minutos—Apoyo Uraraka, mirándolo con la misma atención que su amiga. Así como Kirishima y él tenían servicio ese día, ellas también lo tenían. — ¿Sucedió algo?—

Izuku las observo y suspiro nuevamente. ¿Había sucedido algo? Si, y ese algo era que estaba descubriendo que los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo no eran solamente debido a su reciente acercamientos, ni siquiera eran amistosos. Él sentía algo, un _algo,_ que le entristecía.

No quería profundizar más o estaba seguro que su mente, que estaba en un caos ahora mismo, ya no sería capaz de soportar. Así como su corazón que tampoco quería ponerle las cosas tan simples.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kirishima?—Intuye Tsuyu bastante bien. Cosa que hace a Deku removerse en su sitio, hacer que sus mejillas se enciendan y comience a negar con movimientos rápidos de su cabeza así como el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Y-Yo solo me levante y…!—Dijo, tratando de excusarse y lanzar alguna excusa que valiera su estado pero, la chica mitad rana se le adelanto.

—Así que si te gusta realmente Kirishima—Dice, mientras que toma un lugar delante suyo al igual que Uraraka.

— ¡D-Desde luego que no! ¡Y-Yo estoy enamorado de Todoroki!—Afirma con una seguridad dudosa. Siente que esas palabras no han salido con la misma seguridad de siempre.

—Calma, Deku… No vamos a juzgarte si Kirishima realmente te gusta—Dice la joven castaña con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Digo, creo que en algún punto esperaba que lo hicieras—

— ¿A-A que te refieres, Uraraka?—El peli-verde siente vergüenza de que le lean como un libro abierto.

—Apoyo a Ochako—Dice Asui. —Tú y Kirishima han pasado bastante tiempo juntos, y ambos se llevan bastante bien, kero—

—Exacto—Vuelve a hablar la castaña. —Algunas veces que nos vemos en el metro, la forma en la que tú sonríes con él, no tiene la misma… la misma sensación que cuando le sonares a Todoroki. Con Kirishima parece lucir muy distinta—Trata de darse a entender y darle su opinión de las veces que lo ha visto. Toman provecho de que la sala común está vacía, salvo por ellos, para poder hablar de ese tema con mayor tranquilidad.

Izuku pasea su mirada de la peli-negra a la castaña, permitiendo que exista un intercambio silencioso de ideas. Es ahí cuando la venda de sus ojos cae y los sentimientos recientes que tenía por el pelirrojo salen a flote del mar de excusas que usaba para ahogarlos.

Mueve al tazón de cereales a un lado de la mesa, y se apoya completamente, usando sus brazos para cubrirse de las miradas de ambas.

Bien, era un libro abierto para todos, entonces… ¿Por qué él mismo no se había dado cuenta de eso? No estaba enamorado, quizá, solo quizá, sentía una pequeña atracción por él y nada más. Es decir, era cierto, se llevaban bastante bien y se complementaban de alguna manera que seguía desconociendo. Le encantaba hablar con él de héroes y sacar a relucir su lado _fanboy_ cuando la situación así lo ameritaba.

Le gustaba verlo sonreír, escucharlo reír, ver esos ojos rojos intensos y lo expresivos que eran. Su peinado era extraño, pero le gustaba y siempre le hacía pensar cuando tiempo le debería tomar dejarlo así. De igual modo, le daba curiosidad saber cómo es que se había hecho esa pequeña cicatriz que estaba sobre su ojo derecho, casi imperceptible. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar y sentir su aura llena de energía y confianza.

La forma en la que se llevaba bien con todos, su amabilidad, su carácter… Hasta le encantaba cuando decía que algo era _'Masculino'_ o _'Varonil'._

 _Oh no…_

De verdad gustaba de él.

Soltó una especie de gruñido entremezclado con un suspiro. Revolvió su ya de por si desordenada cabellera, y regreso la vista a sus amigas que seguían mirándolo.

Ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa comprensiva. Izuku era la clase de persona que es capaz de darse cuenta de cualquier detalle mientras estaba en el campo de pelea, nada se le escaba… pero en el plano del amor y las relaciones, parecía hacer corto circuito como Denki y no entender nada de lo que pasaba. Ni antes de que Todoroki se le confesara le había pasado por la cabeza que el chico bicolor estaba enamorado de él.

Lo más triste era que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de cuando alguien le gustaba. Quizá porque nunca lo había experimentado tal cual y confundía los sentimientos con un cariño normal de amistad… Quizá.

Uraraka y Tsuyu se despidieron de él, y se marcharon para dejarle solo con sus propias ideas.

Mientras que Kirishima llegaba, Deku se puso a limpiar lo que había ensuciado y volvió a esperar a que llegara el pelirrojo, pero, entre más esperaba, Eijirō no llegaba. Comenzó a preocuparse, e iba a ir a buscarlo, sin embargo, la imagen de él y Kacchan llego a su cabeza y le hizo desistir de la idea.

Observo la hora de su móvil, y ya se les hacía tarde, más aún, Mirio le había enviado un mensaje un poco 'urgente', ya que el Sir quería hablar con ellos sobre algo antes de que salieran a patrullar. Midoriya suspiro, y le envió un mensaje a Kirishima, diciéndole que ya no podía esperarlo más y que lo vería más tarde.

Espero que las palabras que había usado no fueran demasiado crueles o que le hicieran sentir al pelirrojo que estaba triste por lo que vio.

No espero respuesta y salió de los dormitorios rumbo a la estación.

* * *

—Siga esta calle hasta el primer semáforo, de vuelta a la izquierda y todo recto vera el local unas cuantas calles después—Sonríe Mirio a la joven mujer que le ha pedido instrucciones para llegar a un lugar.

—Muchas gracias—La mujer hace una reverencia sencilla y se despide de ambos para emprender el camino que le ha sido indicado.

Lemillion y Deku retoman la ruta de su patrullaje. En el trascurso, Deku observa un aparador donde ve una figura de _'Crimson Riot',_ no evita suspirar con ganas.

— ¿Pasa algo, Deku?—Pregunta el superior. Desde que ha llegado en la mañana le observo bastante distraído y con menos energía, cosa que inmediatamente le ha alarmado, ya que el más pequeño siempre está atento a lo que ocurra en su entorno, haciendo anotaciones mentales o realizando alguna pregunta ocasional si tenía alguna duda. Pero ese día se encontraba especialmente callado y con la mirada perdida.

El peli-verde le observa, pero no encuentra palabras para explicar lo que sucede. Togata le ha dedicado una sonrisa, señal de que puede confiar en él, pero Izuku no sabe. ¿Cómo explicas algo a lo que ni tú mismo comprendes?

— ¿Pasa algo con Red Riot?—Inquiere, tal cual como lo hizo Tsuyu e Izuku se pone rojo completamente.

¿Qué tan obvio ha sido?

—Lo digo porque no has revisado tu celular en todo el día… Y siempre a esta hora ya están planeando donde comer—Continua el rubio. — ¿Se pelearon o algo?—

—Yo… yo no sé qué pasa—Sincera de golpe Izuku tras haberse quedado callado unos minutos más. —Hoy en la mañana lo vi con su pareja de verdad… Y…

—Debió dolerte mucho para bajarte los ánimos de este modo—Coloca una mano sobre el hombro del peli-verde, y este suspira otra vez. ¿Por qué todos son capaces de ver las cosas de ese modo tan simple? Mientras que él, parece que debe resolver todo un rompecabezas para entender lo que sucede en su entorno.

Peor todavía, sus sentimientos revueltos.

Es como si su corazón fuera el rompecabezas, armado por las piezas de Todoroki, pero que ha dejado que alguien más participe, siendo Kirishima quien ha puesto otras piezas. Todo para dejar a su corazón de colores y una forma distinta que él no logra comprender.

Ya no estaba seguro de que es lo que siente por ellos y eso solo le deja caer más peso a sus problemas.

—Escucha, Deku… No sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes por ellos, ni lo que debes estar pensando ahora, pero, si permites mi consejo, te diría que—Hace una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir. —Te diría que le entregues estos días a Kirishima, si sientes algo por él, por más pequeño que sea, tienes que dejar que salga. Si después de estos días, el sentimiento perdura, te diría que trataras de luchar por su amor, digo… Según el quirk, él no olvidara nada de lo que esté haciendo estos días, y sabrá que tu sientes algo por él. Pero, si él quiere seguir con su 'verdadera' pareja, está bien, lo intentaste, y eso, creme que deberá ser más que suficiente. Pero, en caso de que el sentimiento no pase más de estos días, solo fue un flechazo inofensivo y estarás bien para regresar con tu verdadera pareja—

Izuku escucha atentamente cada palabra que ha dicho Togata, y lo analiza. Al menos trata de hacerlo, ya que su cabeza sigue sumida bajo ese manto de confusión e indecisión. Si lo ve desde cierto punto, Mirio tiene razón, o al menos su modo de ver su problema es bastante lógico.

El problema es que él no sabe. Izuku teme que si le dedica esos días a Kirishima, entregando parte de su corazón y centrando solo su atención a consentir su _flechazo_ termine por enamorarse completamente del pelirrojo, deje a Todoroki y al final, Eijirō tenga que rechazarlo porque él ama a Bakugō.

Eso le aterra. Le aterra que vaya a romperle el corazón, a la humillación, a lastimar a Shōto, incomodar a Kirishima y perder ese pequeño vinculo que tiene con el pelirrojo.

Existen demasiados contras.

—Bueno, es solo mi opinión, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras hacer—Mirio le sonríe, y le da un par de palmadas al hombro como señal de apoyo. —Pasemos por el parque, y revisa tú móvil—

Antes de que Deku pueda si quiera pueda reaccionar a lo que ha dicho, el rubio se ha adelantado. Haciendo que el peli-verde le siga un par de pasos por detrás. Lo que el chico de ojos esmeralda no sabe y no noto, fue que Mirio había compartido un par de mensajes con Tamaki.

Era claro que el comportamiento de ambos había sido alarmante cuando llegaron por la mañana. Togata le había preguntado a Amajiki investigar si Kirishima le había enviado algo a Deku, a lo que la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Midoriya saca su móvil del bolsillo mientras sigue a su superior. Lo había dejado en silencio completo, es decir, el aparato ni siquiera estaba en vibrador. Lo sostuvo en sus manos, mirando la pantalla apagada.

Presiono la tecla para encender la pantalla, y lo que vio le dejo con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos.

Había poco más de 100 mensajes, y casi 30 o más llamadas pérdidas. Todo eso, obra de Kirishima.

Se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Se quedó mirando las notificaciones hasta que la pantalla volvió a apagarse sola. Sabía que estaba mal distraerse con sus cosas mientras estaba de patrullaje, pero debía (necesitaba), saber que decían todos esos mensajes.

Tuvo que apartarse del camino por donde iba y se recargo contra un árbol. Mirio se detuvo a la par, pero no le dijo nada. El rubio estaba vigilando el doble por ambos, y había hecho a la vista gorda como siempre que Izuku necesitaba consultar algo en su celular. No es que no lo tuvieran permitido.

Los primeros mensajes que leyó Deku, al menos los primeros 50, eran palabras de: "Lo siento" "Discúlpame" "Perdón" "Lo lamento" "Soy un cobarde"

Después de esos 50, eran pequeños párrafos donde se repetían las palabras una y otra vez, o donde Kirishima se disculpaba por lo sucedido, así como otros donde el pelirrojo se declaraba un cobarde por no poder darle la cara para que lo perdonara.

Deku sentía el corazón colapsar de ternura, tristeza y culpa.

Leyó cada mensaje, hasta llegar a los últimos donde, Kirishima había puesto que si quería terminar con él por lo sucedido era libre de hacerlo, ya que, según el propio pelirrojo, no era digno de un ser tan dulce como él que le había perdonado ya una vez por dejar que los labios de otro se posaran sobre los suyos, y que peor, que el inconscientemente consintiera el beso, la postura y los sentimientos de continuar.

Izuku supuso, en ese momento, que quizá terminar la relación no sería tan mala idea.

Si la terminaba, Kirishima tal vez lo soportaría y tendría algunos días de dolor por eso, pero, apenas la medianoche del domingo pasara, él regresaría a la normalidad y no habría ninguna clase de dolor. Él no fortalecería esos sentimientos que tenía por Eijirō, y su relación con Todoroki no se vería afectada de ninguna manera más. Kacchan ya no lo trataría de matar con la mirada, y se dedicaría a hacer feliz a Kirishima a su manera.

Todos saldrían ganando.

Entonces… ¿Qué esperaba que no mandaba ese mensaje que dijera que terminaban? ¿Por qué no escribía nada de lo que tenía en mente?

 _No quería eso_.

Observo a su Senpai, como si Mirio tuviera la respuesta a sus dudas o la solución al conflicto interno que tenía en esa sonrisa que mostraba a los civiles que iban de paseo y a él cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

Recordó sus palabras. Y su cabeza volvió a hacer nudos.

Siendo que Izuku es una persona honesta y noble, tenía activada la confirmación de lectura para los mensajes. Dejando saber a su 'pareja' que ya había leído todo lo que había puesto, ya que, en menos segundos de los que parecieron más y más mensajes de disculpas empezaron a llegar. Todos tenían los sinónimos de "Perdón" en mayúsculas.

Hasta que después de unos 50 mensajes más, se detuvieron.

Midoriya siguió mirando la pantalla sin saber que escribir. Observo el nombre de contacto de Kirishima, donde debajo de este se leía el famoso ' _Escribiendo…'_ Varias veces lo vio aparecer y desaparecer, la duda de saber que era lo que quería ponerle le estaba inquietando. Así que, para quitarse esa sensación, decidió contrarrestarlo antes de tiempo, o mejor dicho, no medito demasiado la siguiente acción que hizo. Misma que fue enviarle un mensaje.

" _¿Dónde comeremos hoy? :0 "_

Había enviado, y espero la respuesta pacientemente. ' _Escribiendo…'_ Apareció seguido de eso, la respuesta de Kirishima.

 _"¡Aquí!"_

Seguido de eso, envió la posición de donde estaba. La posición no se encontraba demasiado lejos del parque donde estaba con Mirio.

 _"Voy en camino"_

Y listo, fue todo lo que él respondió. Dejo el aparato en vibrador ahora, y se dispuso a ir con Mirio, quien había dado indicaciones de cómo llegar a un local a unas personas más.

—Oh, ¿ya se arreglaron las cosas?—Sonrió el rubio, antes de empezar a caminar otra vez.

—Si… eso parece—Respondió la sonrisa con una propia, pero, justo en ese momento cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿Dónde estaba ese plan que tuvo en mente? ¿Dónde está ese _"todos saldrían ganando"_? No supo donde había quedado esa idea que tenía en mente. Demasiado tarde había comprendido su error.

* * *

Seguido del parque, a unas cuantas calles, estaba una especie de ' _Distrito de comida',_ donde por ambos lados de la calle, estaban múltiples puestos de comida y algunos de juegos. Parecido a un festival, pero sin serlo realmente.

El aroma a comida era lo que inundaba esa calle. Carne siendo cocinada, la esencia de las especias por el aire, el aroma dulce de los postres, y distintos puestos de juegos. El ambiente se sentía bastante cómodo para estar disfrutándolo en compañía de amigos o parejas, así como de la familia, por misma razón, era un punto bastante atractivo para los maleantes que buscaran asaltar a los civiles y por donde ahora mismo caminaban algunos demás héroes profesionales.

No por el hecho de estar de patrullaje significaba que no pudieran llegar a esa clase de puntos a tomar un pequeño descanso.

Tanto Lemillion como Deku llegaron a unos baños antes de continuar adentrándose más por los puestos y buscar a Kirishima.

Izuku había caído en su estado _muerto_ otra vez, y mantenía la mirada perdida. Togata seguía caminando a su lado, hasta que vieron una enorme masa de color amarrillo en un puesto donde estaban vendiendo ' _curry'._

El rubio supo inmediatamente quien era, no es como que el famoso héroe ' _Fat Gum_ ' no llamase la atención.

— ¡Oh! ¡Allá están!—Señalo Togata, atrayendo la atención de Deku, quien salió de su ensoñación y empezó por ver a los lados bastante nervioso.

Mirio juraría que Izuku había temblado.

La alegre voz de Lemillion no paso por alto por Fat, quien dejando de comer ese delicioso curry, giro hacia la dirección de donde escucho su voz. Tamaki, quien estaba a su lado y perfectamente escondido por el enorme cuerpo de Fat, también había escuchado su voz y había buscado al rubio con la mirada de igual modo.

Los dos chicos de la agencia de Nighteye, se acercaron hacia Fat y Tamaki.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya comieron?—Pregunto amablemente el enorme héroe.

—A eso veníamos, Señor—Respondió educadamente Mirio.

— ¡En ese caso, deben probar este curry! ¡Esta riquísimo!—Aprobó Fat con el tazón en sus manos.

—Yo lo probare—Dice el rubio.

—Ah… d-disculpe, Fat Gum, ¿Dónde está…?—Habla Deku, atrapando la atención de los otros tres.

—Fue a… —Fat iba a responder, pero el mencionado llego justo a tiempo.

— ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!—Kirishima iba llegando, con la respiración bastante agitada. No tardó demasiado en regularizar su respiración, y se compuso de inmediato.

Llevaba en sus manos algo que estrujo contra su pecho, mientras caminaba lo suficiente para reducir la distancia entre él e Izuku.

El chico de ojos esmeralda observo atentamente cada detalle de lo que estaba haciendo. Desde el rojo que tenía sobre las mejillas, los nervios que se le notaban a kilómetros, y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Kirishima no estaba haciendo ningún contacto visual con él, escapando de su mirada esmeralda.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo!—Hizo una reverencia hacia Izuku, tendiendo la pertenencia que llevaba en sus manos.

Era nada más ni nada menos que un peluche de conejo, aunque estaba bastante interesante, ya que venía disfrazado de _All Might_. Midoriya pareció analizar cómo es que el conejo había terminado usando ese disfraz, más aún, que fuera específicamente un conejo. No sabe de dónde ha sacado Kirishima que le gustan los conejos, pero no es como que le molestara, le gusta y admite que el conejito se ve adorable con ese disfraz de _All Might._

Kirishima se quedó en esa posición hasta que sintió las manos de Deku tomar el peluche. Sentía el corazón en la garganta con la idea de tener que enderezarse y hacerle frente a ese chico amable que era su novio. Una extraña presión en su espalda se hizo presente, y con ello, no dejaba de imaginar un sinfín de imágenes de Izuku con los ojos llorosos, una mirada desilusionada, llena de dolor y tristeza, así como las reacciones de este.

Creía que, apenas observara a Deku, este le arrojaría el peluche a la cara, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba. La sola idea le estremeció.

—Eijirō—Llamo Izuku, con voz suave y reduciendo más el espacio que había entre ambos.

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada del suelo, y observo bastante asustado al peli-verde. Pero, lo que vio en el rostro de Midoriya fue lo único que no pensó.

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo, fue lo que le recibieron en ese rostro.

Red Riot no se controló en ese momento. Sintió algunas lágrimas escapar por sus ojos, y se lanzó a abrazarlo y envolverlo con fuerza.

— ¡De verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte daño!—Dijo entremedio de sus lágrimas. — ¡Te juro que lo último que quiero es lastimarte! ¡Por favor lo siento!—

Fat no reprimió su emoción al ver aquella escena tan bonita. Había visto al pelirrojo desde que llego a la agencia bastante decaído, mirando su móvil todo el tiempo y escribiendo cosas. Claramente eso era algo que les había preocupado a Tamaki y a él. Eijirō siempre llegaba con ánimos por las nubes y energía de sobra, pero ese día, parecía un zombi y un aura mucho más pesada y negativa que la de Tamaki algunos días, le perseguía como una nube personal.

Tras que el héroe profesional le preguntara que ocurría, el pelirrojo le había contado todo, bueno, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Fat, con una sonrisa, le dio una idea y ánimos para que "recuperara a su hombre". Asegurándole que todo saldría bien si lo intentaba. Ya que, Fat Gum veía en Izuku a un muchacho bastante amable y sencillo, con un gran corazón. Con ello, estaba seguro que el peli-verde le perdonaría si la disculpa de Eijirō sonaba sincera.

Cabe mencionar que había olvidado el quirk.

No era su culpa, no toda realmente, había visto a Kirishima bastante decaído con ese asunto, que le hizo olvidarlo completamente. ¿Qué puede decir?, antes del quirk, veía a Kirishima siempre tan entusiasmado por la hora de la comida donde veía siempre a su amigo, (un pequeño detalle que Fat consentía, ya que no era su zona de patrullaje).

Siempre veía esa sonrisa en el joven pelirrojo, así como ese inusual brillo en su mirada.

—Calma, Red Riot—Dijo Izuku, mientras una mano correspondía al toque, ya que la otra sostenía el peluche contra su pecho. —No estoy molesto contigo ni nada—

Eijirō se apartó para verlo a los ojos y las lágrimas se juntaron otra vez. Así como volvió a abrazar al chico más bajo. Le apretó contra su cuerpo, no podía hundir su rostro en la curva del cuello y el hombro de Izuku debido a su máscara, así que solo pudo conformarse con apoyar la frente contra su hombro.

El brazo del peli-verde le estaba rodeando el cuello, y acariciaba su cabeza para darle consuelo. Izuku dejo en ese momento que el aroma de Eijirō le envolviera completamente, así como su calor y los sentimientos que estaba tratando de transmitirle por ese abrazo. Sentía el corazón del pelirrojo latir desembocado contra su pecho. Así como el suyo, que también latía con bastante fuerza. Como si ambos corazones quisieran salir de sus pechos y unirse.

¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con él si se ponía así de lindo?

* * *

Ambos estaban comiendo en un puesto, a unos puestos más alejados de Fat, Tamaki y Mirio. Uno donde justamente vendían _katsudon._ Esta vez, Izuku no dejo que Kirishima pagara la comida como siempre, él había pagado los dos platos para ambos.

Deku había sentado al pequeño conejito sobre sus piernas, mientras él comía bastante hambriento ese delicioso plato de _katsudon_. Ya que solo había medio desayunado ese cereal y no había probado más bocado.

Kirishima la miraba de reojo, sobre todo cada que percibía las mejillas del chico llenas de arroz. El ver a Deku así, con las mejillas llenas de comida, le daban un aura demasiado tierna que Eijirō guardaba en su corazón. Iba a grabarse cada imagen de Izuku así, o tomarle fotografías cuando no se diera cuenta. Dudaba que por más amor que le tuviera, dejaría que le tomara una simple foto así.

—Sobre lo que viste en mi habitación, yo… ¡Te juro que con Blasty solo tengo…!—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—N-No tienes de que disculparte, Eijirō… Yo, se cómo es Kacchan, así que no debes disculparte—Interrumpió el peli-verde. No quería recordar nada de eso, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento al lado de Red Riot, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días. — ¿Qué tal ha ido tu patrullaje?—Desvía el tema, queriendo dejar ese otro tema como finalizado.

—Oh… ¡Va bastante bien! Todo tranquilo, solo hemos detenido un par de ladrones—Responde, siguiendo la corriente. —Ha sido un día muy tranquilo la verdad… casi aburrido—

—No debemos esperar que todos los días sean llenos de acción… a veces estos días son bastante agradables—Responde Izuku.—Esta clase de días, donde puedes ver a las personas caminando de un lado a otro, ver esta clase de paz… Te llena de energía y te muestra que los esfuerzos de los héroes dan sus frutos maravillosamente. Que todo esfuerzo y sacrificio vale la pena por esta paz…—

Concluye sus palabras, mirando al conejito de sus piernas y después regresa su mirada a Eijirō, quien no ha dejado de verle con los ojitos cristalizados y brillosos.

—¡Esas han sido las palabras más varoniles que he escuchado!—Dice con una sonrisa amplia y bastante enérgica.

Izuku se sonroja y se encoge de hombros. No encuentra que responder a eso, y solo le dedica una sonrisa. El pelirrojo la responde y empieza a charlar sobre otros temas que considera, no tan interesantes, pero que le gustaría hablar con él.

Es así como pasan su rato de descanso.

* * *

Después de comer, de charlar y de ir a los sanitarios una vez más, todos retoman sus caminos. Izuku se despide de Kirishima con un beso rápido, le da vergüenza y pena que Mirio lo vea, ya que sigue sin acostumbrarse a dar muestras de cariño en público.

De su lado, Eijirō le abrazo nuevamente, no queriendo soltarlo. Pero el deber llamaba y ellos debían de acatar las órdenes.

Toman caminos opuestos, aunque Fat va a seguir por los puestos un rato más, los únicos que parecen alejarse son los dos chicos de la agencia de Nighteye. Kirishima observa en la dirección de donde Izuku se ha ido, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que le pierde de vista.

La sonrisa que se le forma en los labios atrae la atención de Fat, quien ahora come unos _dangos_.

—Mira nada más esa sonrisa, _Suneater—_ Dice Fat. — ¡Esa sonrisa es la de un enamorado! ¡Y la sonrisa que yo quería ver desde en la mañana!—

Kirishima tras escuchar esas palabras se pone completamente rojo, casi pareciera que el tono de su cabello se ha pasado a su rostro e incluso se ha hecho brillante. Suelta unas risitas nerviosas y apenadas.

Los tres continúan caminando por los puestos, hasta que Fat siente una mirada proveniente de un puesto al otro lado de la calle. Es ahí donde ve al civil del quirk, parece llamarle la atención de alguna manera con la mirada.

—Suneater, Red Riot, ustedes adelántense, ya los alcanzo—Dije el enorme héroe. —He visto unos dulces bastante buenos por allá—Señala con la mirada al puesto cercano al civil.

Tamaki lo reconoce, pero Kirishima no.

—Si… está bien, Fat Gum—Responde Amajiki, mientras retoma el camino junto a Kirishima quien no hace más comentario alguno. Conoce lo suficiente a Fat para saber que le gustan esos dulces de _daifuku*._

Fat llega al puesto, y pide algunos de esos dulces, permitiendo que el civil se acerque.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa en sus patrullajes, pero necesitaba darle esto—Dice el civil, entregando un sobre cerrado. —La última vez no pude dar tantos detalles como me habría gustado, ya que, incluso yo desconozco mi poder...—Suelta algunas risitas nerviosas. —Espero que pueda ser de más ayuda—

Fat Gum toma el sobre y mientras le entregan los dulces lo abre para dar una leía rápida a lo que viene dentro.

—Decidí preguntar a las personas que he 'ayudado' con mi quirk todo lo que considere relevante… Espero que sea suficiente—Suspira el civil. —De verdad lamento todo esta situación—

—No es su culpa, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera haberlas evitado—Fat mantiene esa sonrisa característica suya. Una que por lo general ayuda a las personas a calmarse.—Además… no creo que esto sea malo—La mirada del héroe va a dar a donde están sus dos internos, ambos están delante de un puesto de 'Tiro al blanco', donde Kirishima parece animar a Tamaki a que juegue.

El civil encarna una ceja sin comprender.

—No se preocupe, le haré llegar esta información a la persona correcta—Concluye.

—Muchas gracias, y de nuevo, lamento mucho los problemas—Hace una reverencia el civil antes de despedirse de Fat.

Ambos se despiden, y el héroe regresa junto a sus dulces en un recipiente plástico. Guarda la carta que le han dado, y continúa junto a sus jóvenes internos su patrullaje.

Taishiro Toyomitsu*, no cree que aquello que le paso a Kirishima haya sido un problema o mala suerte. Ha aprendido a ver más allá de las cosas, y sabe que eso que le paso al pelirrojo no tiene nada que ver con un descuido, sino, que bien podría animarse a decir que ha sido una oportunidad para estar con una persona que sabe que le gusta.

Eijirō no lo hace tonto.

Taishiro sabe que a Eijirō le gusta Izuku. Pudo verlo en su mirada, en su modo de referirse a él, la forma en la que lo trata y el hecho de que cada que se menciona la agencia de Nighteye, el pelirrojo se poner nervioso.

Antes del quirk, molestaba a Kirishima con eso. Solía decirle que creía ver a Deku por la otra acera y la repuesta de Red Riot era buscarlo inmediatamente con la mirada, ansioso por verlo. Justo cuando el nombre de Izuku salía, Fat prestaba atención a la mirada del pelirrojo, donde siempre veía ese inusual brillar de sus ojos. Antes creía que era solo imaginación, pero tras varias veces de presenciarlo, supo que no se trataba solo de él.

Incluso Tamaki lo sabe.

Solo los dos involucrados parecen que no se dan cuenta.

* * *

El día termina. Nada ha sucedido, al menos nada fuera de lo normal. Detener algunos criminales cuando intentaban robar una tienda, orientar personas, ayudar a niños perdidos, entre otros pequeños actos heroicos que conformaban a los héroes, la jordana de ese día termina y Togata e Izuku regresan hacia la estación del metro.

El sol había caído desde hacía unas horas, y muy pocas personas se encontraban por las calles.

Deku había enviado un mensaje a Kirishima para saber dónde estaba o si sus rondas ya habían terminado. La respuesta llego rápidamente, diciendo que lo esperaba en la estación del metro junto a Amajiki.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron, estaban los dos. Kirishima como siempre charlando animadamente con Tamaki, mientras que el contario solo se limitaba a asentir. No es que no le gustara hablar, así era él.

Apenas detectaron la presencia el uno del otro, Eijirō no tardo demasiado en correr hacia su pareja y abrazarla con fuerza. Mirio les dio su espacio y camino hasta quedar cerca de Tamaki. Izuku apenas sintió los brazos de Eijirō envolverle con fuerza, le correspondió al abrazo.

Extrañamente, ese abrazo fue demasiado reconfortante.

No pasaron demasiados minutos más, cuando el sonido del metro que anunciaba su llegada apareciera.

* * *

Una vez los 4 dentro del vagón, cada 'pareja' tomo un lado del vagón. No pasa mucho para que Kirishima termine dormido sobre el hombro de Izuku, así como Mirio termina durmiendo sobre el hombro de Tamaki.

Una escena adorable hasta cierto punto.

Midoriya deja de revisar su móvil, todo para estar atento a los movimientos que hace su pareja. Ya que van cerca de dos veces que le sostiene la cabeza para que este no se vaya de narices al piso. No evita sonreír y soltar algunas risitas.

Observa del otro lado que Amajiki hace lo mismo con su compañero. A la vez que puede ver ese sonrojo en extremo en las mejillas del chico.

—Ohm… Midoriya—Escucha que dice Amajiki. —Fat Gum me pidió que te diera esto—

Debido a la distancia de ambos, y a que no podían moverse, Suneater usa su quirk para hacerle llegar ese sobre con su brazo hecho un tentáculo de pulpo.

—Dijo que era importante que lo leyeras—Finaliza antes de reacomodarse un poco y acomodar de mejor forma la cabeza de Mirio.

—Es… ¿Es sobre el quirk?—Pregunta, y el contrario afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza. —Gracias—dice antes de observar el sobre con atención.

El sobre ya había sido abierto, suponiendo que Fat debió abrirlo antes para comprobar el contenido.

Antes de poder leerlo, los movimientos del metro al detenerse y avanzar, hacían que Izuku no pudiera leer bien esa carta, ya que se concentraba en mantener a Kirishima sobre su hombro. Aunque al final, decidió moverlo para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas.

La tierna imagen del pelirrojo dormido le enterneció demasiado, que prefirió dejar la carta en su mochila y leerla después que tuviera oportunidad, por ahora, se dedicaría a consentir sus sentimientos por él.

Tamaki había observado todo desde su sitio, y no evito sonreír un poco, se sentía incómodo viendo esas muestras de afecto que se daban, pero no iba a negar que le parecían tiernas. Sin saber, claramente, que Mirio también había observado todo.

Le gustaba fingir estar dormido y apoyarse sobre Amajiki. A fin de cuentas, era su pareja y también le había extrañado en ese día.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ ***El daifuku: es un pequeño mochi con un relleno dulce, comúnmente anko, pasta endulzada de judías azuki.**_

 _ ***Taishiro Toyomitsu: Según la wiki, es el nombre real de 'Fat Gum'**_

 _ **Me siento tan mal por demorar la actualización y peor todavía, que he podido actualizar esta historia pero no puedo con la que tengo activa ;-; Me lleva...**_

 _ **En fin, no tengo más que decir. Muchas gracias por la espera y espero que el capitulo valga la pena la espera ^^**_

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, siempre ayudan mucho a seguir ;v;**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Midna-Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

 _ **PD:**_ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Día 4: Segundo Intento

Jueves por la mañana. Un joven chico de cabellos verdes caminaba por su habitación vestido a medias. Solo traía puesto el pantalón de su uniforme, la camisa blanca totalmente abierta y una toalla blanca sobre su revoltosa cabellera que estaba usando para secarse.

Se sentó sobre su cama, y sujeto su móvil para comprobar la hora.

Todavía quedaba poco más de una hora para entrar a clases. Que decir, esa mañana había terminado antes con su entrenamiento matutino, con la idea de dedicar unos minutos más a leer esa carta que yacía sobre su escritorio, misma a la que se quedo mirando después de ver su móvil.

No se sentía con las mejores ganas de querer leerla honestamente.

La sola idea de imaginar lo que vendría en esa carta le ponía de nervios, le incomodaba y entremedio de eso, estaba un sentimiento de tristeza. Era curioso como un trozo de papel era capaz de ponerlo en ese estado. Pero, por más emociones negativas que le diera esa carta, sabía que debía leerla, lo quisiera o no.

Suspiro, y se puso de pie.

Dejo la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla, y tomo la carta. Regreso a la cama otra vez y sostuvo el sobre al que se quedo mirando por varios minutos, rebuscando en alguna parte de su ser, el coraje para leer esa carta.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, o quería ser demasiado cuidadoso, realmente no estaba seguro.

—Quizá no sea nada malo—Dijo finalmente, abriendo el sobre. Por lo visto no era solamente una hoja, sino que eran dos hojas completamente llenas de información.

Tras desdoblarlas, prosiguió a leer.

Algunas cosas que venían en su contenido ya se había percatado de ellas. Un ejemplo era cuando los ojos rosa aparecían, que significaban que el quirk estaba activado y ejerciendo su efecto sobre la persona afectada.

La hostilidad y agresividad que daba Kirishima cuando alguien se le acercaba o tocaba más allá de lo permitido. Pero sin duda, hubo algunas cosas que le interesaron bastante.

 _"Los sentimientos del individuo en cuestión…",_ leyó. " _Posibles desenlaces" "Que hacer cuando los celos llegan" "Los instintos del individuo" "Efectos más"_ Había leído algunas de esas palabras y analizado lo que venía en esa carta tan a fondo como le fuera posible.

Sin embargo, una parte de la segunda hoja le hizo pasar saliva de manera dolorosa. El titulo no se veía alentador, y las letras en rojo que dictaba: "Advertencia", tampoco eran buena señal.

" _El cupido negro. He decidido ponerle así a este efecto, que es el más peligroso de todos y espero que nunca se deba repetir. Es un efecto que sucede cuando la mente empieza a cuestionar los sentimientos del corazón y el quirk mismo._

 _Cuando esto sucede, y todo empieza a entrar en conflicto. El quirk tratara de forzar al individuo a que obedezca sus órdenes. Si el corazón está en acuerdo con el quirk, la lucha será mucho más reñida contra la lógica del cerebro y hará que el afectado caiga en un estado incontrolable. No tendrá control sobre su cuerpo, ni su quirk y atacara a todo aquello o aquellos, que amenacen su felicidad y la de su pareja. Hasta donde pude conocer, este efecto surge con la intervención de terceros. En caso que suceda algo como esto, una forma de controlarlo es que la pareja en cuestión este con él, le mime y le asegure que lo ama solamente a él. Esta forma fue la que he visto funciona cuando el Cupido negro aparece. Esto talvez te recuerde a la Bella que calma a la Bestia, algo así es como funciona el contenerle._

 _No sé si se pueda controlar a base de golpes. Solo espero que si este efecto llega a pasar, seas capaz de controlarlo."_

Izuku tembló un poco ante la idea de que eso le fuera a suceder a Kirishima. No quería que lo dañaran, o que él dañara. Tamaki lo había dicho, el quirk parece peligroso y con ese efecto de "Cupido negro", ya no dudaba que fuera peligrosa.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerle preguntas directas al civil del quirk… Pero, por el momento debería de conformarse con esa información y memorizar las cosas importantes, procurando que bajo ningún motivo ese efecto surgiera. Aún si debía defender a Kirishima y su falsa relación de Kacchan y Shōto a los golpes, lo haría.

* * *

Llamaron a su puerta. Honestamente no esperaba a nadie, supuso que debería ser Shōto o Iida. Antes de abrir la puerta, guardo la hoja dentro del sobre nuevamente y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. No debía dejar que esa clase de información saliera de su habitación, ni que cayera en las manos equivocadas. Que por equivocadas se refería a Todoroki y Bakugō.

Una vez la carta asegurada, se dispuso a atender el llamado de la puerta, todo para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Kirishima.

— ¡Buenos días, Izuku!—Saludo el pelirrojo, inclinándose para besar la comisura de los labios de su novio. —Hoy decidí venir por ti—La sonrisa se amplió más, mostrando esos afilados dientes que poseía.

Era una sorpresa verlo despierto más temprano que otras veces y más aún, que fuera por él a su habitación.

—C-Claro… ahm… Pasa por favor—Dijo Deku, mientras le dejaba entrar a su habitación.

Claramente no era como Kirishima, así que cuando el pelirrojo entro, cerró la puerta con seguro. No porque planeara algo _inmoral_ con él, sino, porque podrían repetirse accidentes como el que sucedió el día de ayer.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto Eijirō, al ver que Izuku parecía estar ausente de sí mismo.

—Oh, no… No es nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla y la estaba recordando. —Mintió, esperando que le creyera y rogando porque no fuera capaz de leerle. Izuku no dejaba de pensar en esa carta y sus palabras, así como en todas las emociones que le embargan el cuerpo entero.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?—Dice el pelirrojo. Kirishima ha dejado caer su mochila sobre el piso de la habitación y redujo la distancia entre ellos. —Recuerda que te amo y haría lo que sea por ti—

Esas palabras quedarían tatuadas en su corazón lo quisiera o no, pero no solo en su corazón, sino, que estarían grabadas en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Estarían marcadas en su alma incluso… Y esas palabras lo atormentarían una vez los días pasaran. Porque jamás las volvería a escuchar…

Eijirō, notando que su sonriente y amado peli-verde se denotaba de caído por esa "Pesadilla" que dijo, le tomo de las manos y jalo de ellas para llevarlo hasta la cama y ambos sentarse.

—Vamos, sonríe… No me gusta verte así de mal—Kirishima suelta una de las manos de Izuku, y la lleva hasta su mejilla, acariciando la misma con calma y cariño. Pasa su pulgar por las pecas que tiene el chico de ojos esmeraldas, a su vez que mantiene una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Deku no puede evitar sonreír y dejar que sus mejillas se sonrojen ante esa mirada intensa y esa sonrisa tan sincera y cariñosa que le está dedicando el pelirrojo.

Siente que podría pasarse todo el jueves, el viernes, sábado y el domingo admirando esos ojos rojos que siempre le han estado mirando con intensidad. Le gustaba esa mirada en Kirishima y el cómo todo el sentimiento que siente por él, son gritados por esos ojos. Le gusta su sonrisa amplia y sus dientes, que, aunque siempre piensa que puede contarse al besarlo, ama cada uno de esos filosos dientes. Le gustan sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas y esa cicatriz. Ama su cabello en puntas, y ese color rojo tan intenso que tiene.

 _¿Esta es la razón por la que a Kacchan le gusta Kirishima?_ , piensa mientras continua analizando y grabando cada detalle que puede de esos ojos que son el centro de su universo en ese momento.

 _¿Con ese amor es cómo ve a Kacchan?,_ vuelve a pensar, y la idea de tener que dejar de ver esos ojos, de sentir su intensidad y el amor con él que le mira, le estremece y le molesta. No quiere perderlo. Suena egoísta, lo sabe, pero no quiere que esos ojos vean a nadie más con esa intensidad como a él.

Eijirō, de su lado, no puede dejar de ver los grandes ojos verdes de Izuku. Lucen tan expresivos, con un aura inocente, pero que sabe que son capaces de demostrar gran valor y determinación cuando se lo propone. Ama esas pecas que se esparcen por las mejillas y que contrastan tan hermosamente cuando se sonroja. Le gusta su sonrisa sincera y tierna. Su cabello verde, esponjoso y rizado es otro de los puntos que más quiere de Izuku.

No sabe porque, pero en Deku, siempre ha visto a un chico bastante inocente, un poco extraño con esas manías de pensar todo en voz alta, bueno y noble, y que por alguna razón siempre que lo ve le dan ganas de meterlo en una cajita y protegerlo a toda costa. Aunque sabe que Midoriya tiene un quirk condenadamente poderoso, él siente ese deseo de protegerlo.

Casi yendo al límite de no dejarle ni a luz ni a sombra.

Ama esos ojos verde, el brillo, y su color. Un color que le trae paz, le da valor y le hace sonreír como un enamorado tal cual Fat lo dijo antes.

Pero esos ojos no pueden quedarse quietos, oh no, ya han empezado a detallar las mejillas de Izuku y contar cuantas pecas tiene en cada mejilla. A observar como su cabello sigue luciendo húmedo y esponjoso. Como la piel cremosa y suave es exhibida en el pecho de Izuku, en sus clavículas, el pecho, en su abdomen marcado y en esa V que se asoma ligeramente por encima del pantalón.

Ya antes ha visto ese cuerpo cuando se cambian en los vestidores, pero siente que es la primera vez que puede verlo y apreciarlo a detalle sin sentir una extraña culpa. No sabe a qué se deba esa culpa.

Se relame los labios. De repente ha sentido que hace demasiado calor, y que su boca se ha quedado seca.

En menos tiempo del que pareció, ambos labios se presionaron.

La otra mano de Eijirō soltó la mano de Izuku, y la llevo hasta sus mejillas para atrapar su rostro y no dejar que se aleje cuando empieza a hacer más profundo el beso.

Deku no opone resistencia.

Siente el aliento mentolado de Kirishima, y a su traviesa lengua queriendo entrar a su boca para jugar. Y el peli-verde le da total libertad de que lo haga. Abre sus labios, y dejando de lado el hecho que los dientes de Eijirō le asustan un poco porque los percibe demasiado filosos, trata de competir con la ágil lengua del contrario y explorar la boca ajena con el mismo deleite con el que lo hace Kirishima.

Lo consigue, pero quien lleva el control es el pelirrojo que sonríe en medio del beso. No sabe porque lo hace, pero no le da importancia, de hecho, no le importa en absoluto nada que no sea saborear esa boca.

No nota ni siquiera cuando Eijirō le empuja sutilmente para recostarlo sobre la cama y ponerse encima de él.

Se enfrasca en lo bien que se siente la boca de Kirishima, su aroma a esa colonia _masculina,_ y el calor que proviene de su cuerpo.

Las manos del chico de ojos rojos, han dejado las mejillas de Izuku, y han dado a un nuevo punto de ataque. Las caderas del peli-verde.

Las manos se colocan y acarician las caderas, para después ir subiendo por los costados de su cuerpo. Los pulgares trazan los músculos de vientre y el pecho, mientras que el resto de los dedos busca delinear como puede los tendones de la espalda.

Izuku de su parte tiene rodeado a Kirishima por el cuello, dejando que este haga lo que guste al resto de su cuerpo.

Eijirō deja de atender sus labios un momento, y empieza a repartir besos por sus mejillas, queriendo besar cada peca. Deku ríe un poco ante las cosquillas que le hace. Después, empieza a dar besos por la mandíbula y finalmente llega al cuello donde continua repartiendo más y más besos, solo que estos ahora eran besos húmedos y ligeros mordiscos que daba a toda esa piel expuesta.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de morderlo.

Como si quisiera marcarlo, como si quisiera dejar sobre su cuello una marca que le hiciera saber a todos que ese adorable joven de cabellos rizados y verdes le pertenecía completamente. Que solo él era su dueño.

Midoriya no opone resistencia cuando los labios de Kirishima están atendiendo su cuello y su hombro. La sensación es tan agradable que a conjunto con esas traviesas caricias que está dando a su cuerpo, siente que puede perderse en el placer. No por nada tiene una atractiva erección que presiona dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

El aliento cálido de Eijirō choca contra su piel. Una alerta se despierta en Izuku, sabe lo que viene cuando los dientes rozan su piel y el aliento choca otra vez. Pero no hace nada, y ni hará nada. Porque como gusto culposo que se ha instalado en el por la pasión del momento, desea que lo haga.

Desea que deje todas las mordidas que quiera sobre su cuerpo.

De golpe, siente la punzada de dolor en esa parte que queda a escasos milímetros del cuello. La mordida ha incluso sacado sangre, y eso no ha importado a ninguno de los dos.

 _Tengo más camisas blancas del uniforme,_ piensa Deku extasiado por la mezcla del dolor y placer que está sintiendo. Claramente la herida no ha sacado chorros de sangre, pero sabe que alguna que otra pequeña gota caerá y manchara el blanco de su camisa.

Pero insiste, en ese momento no importa.

Al menos no hasta que siente como Eijirō se aparta y altera un poco la pose en la que estaban. Sujeto a Izuku por debajo de la espalda y lo ha levantado para dejar que su espalda se apoye contra la pared. Se acomoda entre las piernas del peli-verde y le besa nuevamente con la misma pasión de hacía unos instantes.

Deku tiembla cuando la alarma se intensifica todavía más en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando la respiración del pelirrojo se hace más pesada y escucha como la hebilla del cinturón de Kirishima es retirada de su lugar.

—E-Espera, Eijirō… Yo… Yo todavía no—Dice entre el beso que no le deja hablar y sus propios jadeos.

Ha sentido la erección del más alto rozarse con la suya y la descarga de placer le nubla los sentidos. Pero aboga todo el autocontrol que le queda y empuja un poco a Kirishima por el pecho. El pelirrojo se detiene, y observa a Deku, así como la herida de la mordida que le ha hecho que está dejando salir pequeños hilos de sangre.

—Oh… ahm… Yo… Lo siento, Izuku. Me deje llevar—Esboza una sonrisa nerviosa. Realmente estaba ansioso de poder hacerlo. Ya que no ha dejado de tener esos sueños y fantasías eróticas donde Izuku es protagonista. No cree poder explicar lo de la mordida. Tal vez ha sido un arrebato de pasión y el querer dejar evidencia de algo. —Lo lamento. Olvide que tenemos clases—Eijirō suelta unas pequeñas risas nerviosas para no provocar ese momento como algo más incómodo.

No era exactamente el asunto de las clases lo que había activado en Izuku la alarma. Sino el hecho de que no había llegado a ese grado de intimidad con nadie.

Era virgen en toda regla.

Él sabe que Kirishima y Bakugō mantienen una relación sexual activa. Incluso para ser tan jóvenes.

No es que ese detalle le gustara en lo absoluto, vaya, no quería ni saberlo. Pero en su momento, se sintió "complacido" de que Kirishima se lo hubiese contado, como una señal de confianza, ya que, según el pelirrojo nadie más sabia de eso, puesto que Katsuki se lo había prohibido de manera tajante. Es claro porque, ya que si alguno de los profesores se enteraba, no quería imaginarse las posibles broncas que tendrían. Ni que decir de lo que pensarían sus compañeros…

Izuku tenía miedo de lo que fuera a sentir, de lo que sucedería con su cuerpo y las sensaciones. O de quien sería el que metería a su _amiguito_ en el trasero del otro. No sabe si Kirishima en su relación con Kacchan es el… ¿Cómo decirlo?, el _pasivo_ o el _activo._ Así mismo, tampoco sabía que es lo que quería ser él en esa relación. Solo por juzgar la iniciativa de Eijirō, y su increíble habilidad besando, siente que es él quien lleva el rol de _activo._ Lo que lo dejaría a él como el _pasivo._

La idea de dejarse someter por Kirishima le excito más y no sabe porque.

—N-No… no es por las cl-clases… —Susurra el peli-verde bastante rojo.

— ¿Entonces qué es?—Pregunta Eijirō, bastante curioso por saber la razón por la cual no proseguían a algo que ambos claramente deseaban. Solo bastaba ver esos bultos en sus pantalones para entenderlo todo. Si era algo que pudiera solucionar, lo haría sin problema alguno.

Deku ya no encontraba donde esconderse o que decir. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Realmente quería darle su _virginidad_ a Kirishima? Su respuesta era afirmativa (extrañamente), pero, la imagen de Todoroki le frenaba abrutadamente.

No podía hacerle eso. No debía hacerle eso al que si era su verdad pareja solo porque estaba teniendo un arranque hormonal. Él mismo Todoroki lo dijo antes " _Solo estaban juntos por ese quirk",_ y Deku ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer entregarse bajo ese término.

—No voy a presionarte para que lo hagamos… —Escucha que dice el pelirrojo, quien lleva sus manos a las mejillas del pecoso para hacer que lo vea a los ojos. Eijirō esboza una sonrisa cuando se ven a los ojos. —… Además… existen otros métodos que podemos hacer sin necesidad de que haya penetración… ¿Que dices?—

Apenas las palabras del pelirrojo terminaron de salir, este pareció reaccionar a lo que había dicho, y por dicha razón quería azotar su cabeza contra la pared al escucharse como todo un pervertido desesperado por tener sexo… Al menos eso sintió Kirishima que dio a entender a Midoriya con su comentario.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, sintiendo como un poderoso rojo intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Eijirō estaba por moverse y dejar que Izuku terminara de vestirse al ver que este no hacía o decía nada con respecto a su idea. No le culpaba, él (quizá) tampoco aceptaría, pero las manos del peli-verde le detuvieron.

—Y… ¿Y qué es eso q-que po-podríamos hacer?—Puede que Deku haya pensado su respuesta con la cabeza caliente, (tanto en bueno como en mal sentido), y que ese deseo lujurioso este tomando posesión de él, pero… ¿Qué más daba?

Estaban en su habitación, solos y con mucho tiempo antes de clases. Además, esa mordida y esos besos, esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones, le habían hecho decidirse a consentir su _flechazo_ y seguir el "sabio" consejo de su superior. Incluyendo además lo que dijo el pelirrojo: _"Hacer otras cosas sin penetración"_ Se bajaría esa calentura sin dejar su virginidad…

Kirishima sonríe, sin que ese rojo desaparezca de sus mejillas.

* * *

Varios gemidos se escuchan en la habitación.

Sonidos eróticos de jadeos, y húmedos también, a conjunto con el rechinido de la cama.

Izuku ya no lleva sus pantalones, ya que estos han terminado en el piso de la habitación, así como gran parte del uniforme de Eijirō. Mismo que está casi desnudo, puesto que su pantalón se encuentra a la altura de sus tobillos junto a su ropa interior.

Casi desnudo igual, se encontraba Deku. Solo que su ropa interior estaba a medio abandonar su cuerpo, ya que su bóxer colgaba sin pena y pudor de su rodilla derecha.

Ambos estaban sumidos en un ósculo demasiado intenso que dejaba escapar saliva por las comisuras de sus labios. La mano de Kirishima se movía rápidamente por todo el falo de ambos miembros que se rozaban en esa masturbación conjunta.

Las manos de Izuku mantenían a Eijirō sujeto por los hombros que usaba de apoyo para mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto de la mano del pelirrojo y el roce con el miembro del mismo.

Para ser la primera experiencia de ese tipo de cosas para Izuku, estaba demostrando ser alguien muy caliente que buscaba más placer en esas caricias que no dejaba de recibir. Eran adolescentes y sus impulsos poseían más poder dentro de sus cuerpos. Aunque eso sonara como una buena excusa realmente.

Los gemidos más altos fueron callados por los labios del otro, ahogándose en un placer que no estaba teniendo ninguna clase de límite.

Si Kirishima tuviera que clasificar las expresiones que más le gustaban de Midoriya, sin duda diría que esa expresión lasciva y excitada era su favorita. Ver las pecosas mejillas del más bajo rojas, ver esa boca jadeando su nombre y dejando salir pequeños hilos de saliva a causa de sus demandantes besos, esos ojos opacos por el placer y esa sonrisa torcida por la lujuria que se formaba cada que se miraban a los ojos.

Oh si, Eijirō amaba esa expresión.

Pero ninguna llegaría a compararse a esa finita expresión que dio Midoriya cuando su orgasmo le alcanzo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, jadeo con fuerza abriendo la boca tanto como pudo, arqueo su espalda sin pudor de exponer todo el placer que sintió, presiono la piel de Kirishima bajo sus manos, casi enterrando sus uñas. Si antes el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de esa expresión lasciva de antes, verle sucumbir al placer completo, y esa cara que le regalo, le hicieron conocer otro nivel de enamoramiento. E igual modo, hacerlo llegar a su propio orgasmo.

* * *

Todoroki no dejaba de mirar en dirección hacia la puerta, esperando que llegara Izuku en algún momento. Su mirada incluso se había intensificado cuando noto que faltaban solo 5 minutos para que la clase comenzara y el peli-verde no daba señal alguna de aparecer.

Pero no solo él estaba así, Bakugō (aunque no lo dejara notar mucho), también miraba a la puerta, esperando que alguno de esos dos idiotas pareciera.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaron.

Aizawa había llegado, ni un minuto más ni menos. Y se dispuso a impartir la clase como siempre. Noto los dos asientos vacíos. Iba a pasar esa falta, simplemente por el quirk que no solo tenía a Kirishima, sino que también arrastraba a Midoriya.

Solo esperaba que cualquier excusa que tuvieran para no llegar a clase, fuera de suma importancia.

* * *

Después de la clase con Aizawa, la joven pareja de enamorados había hecho su acto de presencia por fin en el salón.

— ¡Nos vamos a caer, Eijirō!—Se escuchó la alegre voz de Izuku entremedio de sus risas.

— ¡Claro que no!—respondía Kirishima de mismo modo alegre y risueño. — ¡Solo debo abrir más las piernas!—

El alboroto atrajo algo de atención del resto de los alumnos de la clase, quienes miraron a la puerta bastantes interesados. Algunos más llamados por ese último comentario que había dado Kirishima, que cualquier persona de mente malsana, torcería su significado a uno muy malo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la joven pareja entró. Kirishima tenía sujeto a Midoriya por la cintura desde atrás, y ambos parecían querer caminar en esa posición. Que era un tanto incómoda para caminar. Eijirō llevaba ambas mochilas, sobre su espalda y sus piernas abiertas casi a cada lado de Izuku para poder caminar.

Midoriya estaba tan contento esa mañana, que olvido casi por completo el problema que estaba empezando a surgir y el sonido de un lápiz siendo dolorosamente partido a la mitad.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Hasta que llegan!—Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa. — ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Se quedaron a jugar a _las espadas_ o algo así?—Se burló, ampliando más su sonrisa.

—Respeta su privacidad, Denki—Codeo Sero, igual sonriente y burlon que su amigo.—Son libres de explorarse mutuamente sin que lo expongamos—

—¡N-No hicimos nada de eso!—Defendió Kirishima en medio de un poderoso rojo que se posiciono sobre sus mejillas.—¡Nos quedamos dormidos, es todo!—

—Ese rojo de tus mejillas dice otra cosa~—Canturreo el rubio, queriendo seguir molestando a Kirishima con eso, quien sentía el rostro arderle de vergüenza.

Midoriya no estaba lejos de ese estado. Su rostro parecía un tomate en su mejor temporada, pero estaba tan avergonzado de eso que no podía decir algo.

No tardo mucho para que Eijiro bajara las mochilas y se lanzara a callarle la boca a Kaminari a golpes. Golpes amistosos, cabe aclarar.

Sero les observo desde su lugar, así como algunos que pasaron de ese evento. Al no considerarlo de sumo riesgo y solo ser parte de la cotilla entre esos dos.

—Midoriya, debo desaprobar su comportamiento si ambos han llegado tarde y reprochar que se quedaran… ¿jugando espa..? No importa, saltarse clases por estar juntos no es bueno—dijo Iida, quien miraba al pecoso levantar las mochilas del suelo.

—Disculpa, Iida—respondió Izuku, agradeciendo que su amigo peli-azul no repitiera esa frase de Denki.—Hubo un problema con el asunto del quirk de Kirishima—Susurro el peli-verde con cautela.

—Oh—respondió el delegado. — ¿Y esta bien ahora? ¿Se puso agresivo o algo así?—

—Ya todo está bien… Eijirō está mejor y estable. Fue un pequeño descuido mío que se puso mal—Mentiría si dijera que esa respuesta no la había ensayado en su cabeza desde que salió con el pelirrojo de su alcoba para que sonara sincera y convincente.

Izuku dejo la mochila de Eijirō en su asiento, y se llevó su mochila para irse a su propio lugar, mirando como el pelirrojo seguía persiguiendo a Kaminari por el salón.

En el transcurso a su asiento, una mano firme le sujeto de la muñeca con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo que no llegaban, Deku?—gruño Katsuki con furia. Una que Midoriya sentía tan palpable en esos ojos rubí.

Izuku observo la mano de Bakugō sobre su muñeca y percibió como había salido algo de humo de su agarre. A esa altura daba gracias de la manga del saco no fuera de una tela tan delgada.

—F-Fue algo con el quirk—respondió, tan firme como pudo y confrontando con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento a su _amigo de infancia._ Pero su voz había sonado dudosa y nerviosa. Haciendo que la mirada del contrario se intensificara más contra el pobre peli-verde que no sabía cómo manejar esa expresión.

—Hey, hey ¿Qué se supone que haces, Blasty?—como una ayuda divina, había llegado Kirishima, retirando el firme agarre del cenizo de la muñeca del pecoso con un movimiento que podría entrar en la categoría de agresivo y brusco. La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento el pelirrojo era un poco forzada que contenía su molestia. No importaba que fuera Blasty, incluso a él no le dejaría tocar a Midoriya sin su permiso.

Izuku observo en completa atención lo que hacía Eijirō, y noto que ese rosa no había aparecido.

— ¿Ya revisaste la puta galería de tu teléfono o no?—Eludió la pregunta Bakugō.

—No he tenido tiempo—respondió Eijirō, sujetando la mano de Izuku para entrelazar sus dedos.

— ¿Es que quieres que te muestre todo a la fuerza o que putadas?—Bakugō siempre era de perder la paciencia muy rápido. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Había escuchado lo que el intento de _Pikachu_ había dicho y eso no le hizo para nada feliz.

No sabe si Eijirō recuerda la experiencia que tiene con él. Pero sabe que es un maldito calenturiento que no requiere de mucho para dejarse llevar por sus hormonas y someterse a sus instintos bajos.

Y por lo que conoce de Deku, sabe que el mitad-mitad y él no habrían intimado aún. El inútil de mierda de Midoriya era demasiado mojigato para querer abrirse de piernas, aunque podría esquivarse y ese inútil tenga un rasgo de puta caliente que él no conozca. No lo sabe, pero en su estado colérico donde no está pensando con lógica, todo eso es una probabilidad que realmente sea verdad.

Observa como Izuku aprieta un poco el agarre de manos que tiene con Kirishima, así como un rojo que se formó en sus mejillas. Eijirō de su parte, solo mantiene esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre tiene.

Pero en esos momentos donde está observando a Izuku que nota algo. Algo que la camisa blanca está buscando ocultar. Esta cerca del cuello, nota la leve hinchazón roja que se asoma levemente. Y él, por experiencia, sabe a qué se debe esa hinchazón.

Crujen los dientes de tal manera que la mandíbula le duele. Ya no está pensando bien y se ha dejado llevar por su incontenible rabia. En un movimiento veloz, se pone de pie y trata de estallarle la cara pecosa mientras le grita. Sin embargo, algo le bloqueo el ataque.

La atención se canalizo en ellos, en la explosión de Katsuki y en Todoroki que se acercaba tan pronto pudo cuando vio la intención del cenizo de atacar a Midoriya.

El humo de la explosión de Bakugō se dispersó, para dejar ver al escudo que protegió a Izuku de su ataque.

Kirishima tenía sus brazos a la altura de su rostro en forma de "X" con su quirk activado en ellos. Su uniforme se había destrozado de los brazos por el quirk del pelirrojo y la explosión que recibió.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso, Bakugō?!—reclamo Kirishima bastante furioso porque su amigo quería lastimar a su pareja. El rosa apareció por primera vez desde que habían llegado e incluso se notaba muy brillante.

— ¡¿Cómo qué que fue eso?! ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON DEKU!—grito. No pudo contenerlo más.

Eijirō iba a negar tajantemente y con menos diversión que como lo había hecho hace rato con Kaminari.

— ¡Y-Ya te dije que fue por el quirk!—respondió Izuku con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo dejar que Eijirō se hiciera cargo de esto solo.

— ¡Y una mierda con eso! ¡Este imbécil cabello de mierda siempre muerde a la hora de tener sexo!—estaba tan enfadado que no media sus palabras de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera a la hora de ponerse a revelar algo tan íntimo como eso delante de sus compañeros que no encontraban modo de detener aquello. Iida se acercó, en un intento de hacer valer su autoridad dentro del salón de clases.

Momo había hecho lo mismo para apoyar al delegado, así como los más cercanos amigos de los involucrados.

—Si es por lo que dije, solo estaba bromeando Bakugō—hablo el rubio del rayo con una sonrisa demasiado torcida por los nervios y porque sus bromas hayan creado ese problema.

—Se cómo luce esa maldita hinchazón—Gruño el cenizo nuevamente, y trato de sujetar a Izuku para demostrar ese hecho, pero Kirishima lo impedía e Izuku se mantuvo alejado de sus manos.

Todoroki observo la situación y de inmediato lo analizo todo. Descarto el comportamiento de Kirishima, ya que lo emparejo con el quirk. Pero, el comportamiento de Midoriya sí que le había llamado la atención.

Ver como se alejaba y parecía querer acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, fue que se cegó ante la idea de que esa broma hecha por Denki era verdad.

Jalado de la playera de Izuku, así como del mencionado hacia donde estaba él, para revelar a todos esa mordida que calzaba perfecta a la dentadura de Kirishima.

La mordida relucía demasiado fresca, y la piel a su alrededor hinchada y roja. Sin duda se veía dolorosa.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el salón, mientras todos los ojos se enfocaban en el cuello de Izuku.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo les pasa a todos ustedes?!—grito Kirishima, bastante iracundo. No solo porque habían tocado a Izuku, sino, porque les estaban mirando como bichos raros y que todos parecían querer hacerlos sentirse incomodos con su relación. — ¡¿Qué no pueden soportar vernos felices o que putadas?!—

Era quizá la primera vez que todos escuchaban hablar a Kirishima como lo haría Bakugō cuando se enfada completamente. Midoriya observo con atención a su 'pareja' y vio como el brillo rosa aparecía intermitentemente en los ojos de Eijirō. Eso era una mala señal.

Deku lanzo la mochila a su lugar, y abrazo al pelirrojo, hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

—Eijirō, calma, calma por favor—Pidió el peli-verde.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas haces, Deku?!—Katsuki se lanzó por la espalda de Kirishima y le sujeto de los brazos para evitar que ese abrazo se consolidara.

— ¡No puedo ignorar esto, Midoriya!—hablo Todoroki, sujetando a Izuku con la idea de separarlo del pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes cuatro!—Ordeno Iida, pero nada que fuera a decir iba a servir para separarlos.

— ¡Suéltame Bakugō!—dijo Kirishima en medio del forcejo.

La escena hablaba por si sola.

Izuku aferrado en no soltar a Kirishima por nada del mundo. Kirishima luchando por abrazar a Izuku. Bakugō forcejeando por evitar que ese abrazo se cumpliera. Todoroki, luchando para separar a Midoriya de Eijirō.

Nadie se había percatado de la llegada de All Might que miraba la escena. Como maestro de la clase 1-A, había sido notificado por la condición de Eijirō.

No es que tenga la mejor de las experiencias manejando a los alumnos, pero incluso él sabía que no podría hacer mucho para separarlos. Menos cuando vio esa genuina desesperación de su pupilo en aferrarse a Kirishima.

Tal vez él no tenga modo de detener aquello, pero Aizawa sí. Mismo que había aparecido junto Toshinori.

El aura del salón se concentró en la llegada del segundo profesor, quien tenía activado su quirk. Su cabello negro se movía como si no tuviese gravedad, a la par que las vendas que llevaba siempre.

Los alumnos sintieron esa aura, y de inmediato giraron hacia donde estaba Aizawa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?—Dijo. Con una voz grave y con el ceño bastante fruncido. Toshinori le observo y le siguió cuando el peli-negro se adentró más al salón.

Su sola mirada ordeno al resto de los chicos a tomar sus lugares, dejando solo a Iida y Momo de pie, junto al pequeño grupo de sus cuatro compañeros. Todoroki no aflojo en ningún momento el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de Midoriya, y miraba con bastante desafío a su profesor.

Bakugō hacia lo mismo.

Midoriya era el único que pareció ver a Shota con desesperación por su ayuda. Cosa que de inmediato el profesor analizo. Vio a Kirishima y el rosa de sus ojos que parpadeaba como una luz agónica. El pelirrojo ni siquiera había escatimado algo de tiempo en analizar a su profesor. Además del hecho de ver como una pequeña parte de la esclerótica, se había vuelto de un tono negro. Iniciando por ambos extremos del ojo.

—Bakugō, Todoroki. Suéltenlos—Ordeno Aizawa con firmeza.

Katsuki respondió con una especie de gruñido, mientras que Todoroki parecía querer reafirmar su agarre.

Sin embargo, la mirada del superior y sus siguientes palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que los dos mencionados soltaran a la pareja en cuestión.

—Como no se suelten, les pondré a limpiar los baños hasta que se gradúen—Sentenció/amenazo, a los jóvenes.

Bakugō y Shōto soltaron a la vez. Esperando que Midoriya y Kirishima se soltaran también, pero en lugar de eso, el abrazo se completó. Peor aún para poner a los otros dos más irritados, el pelirrojo hundió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro del peli-verde. Justo al lado opuesto de donde estaba la mordida.

Izuku sintió el aspirar profundo de Eijirō sobre su piel, así mismo el cómo le rodeaba de forma más posesiva. Eso pareció tranquilizarle. No podía verle la cara, pero esperaba que ese parpadeo rosa de su iris se hubiese marchado.

—Kirishima, ve a la enfermería y solicita un parche con ungüento… Podría infectarse esa mordida—dice Aizawa al ver la camisa y saco fuera del lugar de Izuku.

— ¿No sería mejor que lo llevara?—responde Eijirō después del abrazo, pero sin soltarse completamente de Midoriya.

—No—responde tajante y afilando más su mirada.

Kirishima se encoge de hombros, observa a All Might quien le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva. Tanto a él, como a Izuku.

—Andando, Joven Kirishima… Yo cuidare del Joven Midoriya—Menciona All Might, asegurándose de susurrar lo último.

Eijirō no detecta amenaza y afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza. Observa a Izuku y seguido se marcha.

Apenas Kirishima sale del aula, Aizawa interroga a Midoriya.

— ¿Quieres explicarte?—alza una ceja y cruza sus brazos.

Izuku se acomoda el uniforme. Y siente las miradas de todos sobre él. Busca valor en All Might que le observa.

—Yo… ayer… Ayer me topé con el civil del quirk—Empieza. Bajo ningún motivo se debe saber lo de la carta. —Y le hice algunas preguntas… me advirtió y me dijo que mantuviera especial cuidado en los ojos. Ya que estos serán una prueba para comprobar el nivel de Kirishima. Si estaban parpadeantes del rosa al rojo, era una mala señal—

Bien, le sorprendía el nivel con el que había mentido. No tanto la parte del peligro, esa si era real. Sino, la parte donde habla sobre que vio al civil del quirk.

Shota observo a los involucrados, y a los responsables del salón.

—All Might… ¿Te molesta prestarme Yaoyorozu, Iida y Midoriya unos minutos?—Pregunta Aizawa, observando al rubio.

—Todos tuyos—Le responde el ex –símbolo de la paz.

—Todoroki, Bakugō… Dejare pasar esto por ahora. Pero no lo haré si se vuelve a repetir. Por amor a dios, solo son unos días sin que tengan que estar con su pareja. Ya dije que todo regresara a la normalidad para el domingo. Hagan el favor de comportarse—Sentencia a los otros dos que solo se le habían quedado mirando bastante molestos.

Sin más que decir, Shota sale junto a los tres solicitados, dejando la clase en manos de All Might.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido, Aizawa pidió que Izuku les explicara tanto a él, como a Tenya y Momo sobre el porqué de los ojos. Midoriya les explico lo que el Civil le "había mencionado", y sobre el "Cupido negro". Les dio tanto detalle cómo le fue posible que venía en la carta.

Con esa advertencia, Aizawa dio carta blanca al delegado y a la sub-delegada que podían usar la fuerza para intervenir otro ataque de "celos" o intervenir si notaban que las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control. Pero sin duda, aclaro a los tres que bajo ningún motivo se debía dejar solo a Kirishima. Les dio permiso de usar sus quirk si era necesario.

Tras esa orden, y que Eijirō llegara con el parche y el ungüento, mismos que Momo aplico en Izuku, los cuatro regresaron al salón y Shota se marchó al salón de profesores, esperando que nada complicado sucediera en lo que fuera del día.

* * *

— ¿Midoriya?—Dijo Iida. — ¡Midoriya!—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Iida?—Pregunto el peli-verde que regresaba en sí.

— ¿Estas bien cariño?—Soltó Kirishima, mirando como Deku regresa a prestarles atención.

—Yo…—No sabe cuántas veces ha tenido que mentir en ese día, pero estaba seguro que se seguirían alargando más. —Solo estaba pensando en que necesito comer más carne—

— ¡Oh, eso puedes dejármelo a mí!—Sonrió el pelirrojo. — ¿Quieres otra hamburguesa o prefieres una salchicha? ¡Tú dime e iré a comprarla!—

—No, no, no. Así está bien… Solo pensaba en añadir un poco más de carne a mi dieta—Le sonríe a su respuesta.

— ¡Igual! ¡Yo sé de esto!—Insistió Eijirō. —Oye, Iida, ¿tienes más papas?—

—Claro—El chico de lentes le ofreció la porción de papas que no iba a comer, haciendo que el tema de la carne y la dieta de Izuku quedara en segundo plano. Permitiendo que Midoriya regresara en parte a sus memorias y la razón del porque estaba tan pensativo.

Hacía apenas unos minutos, Todoroki estaba comiendo con ellos. No se había creado el mejor ambiente, teniendo al medio albino y al pelirrojo en la misma mesa, pero fue soportable. Sin embargo, Shōto se había "adelantado" a ellos, y salido de la cafetería. Inmediatamente después de que él salió, Bakugō hizo lo mismo.

Dejando a Izuku bastante preocupado por lo que esos dos planearan para separarlos otra vez. No debía bajar la guardia bajo ningún motivo. No ahora que sabia el peligro en el que estaban.

Trato de concentrarse en comer y disfrutar lo que pudiera esos momentos, a la par, que pensaba en algunos planes de contingencia, en caso de que lo peor llegara a pasar.

* * *

¿Qué tan mala suerte se debe tener? ¿Qué tanto desea el universo que las cosas malas pasen? ¿Qué mal ha hecho antes para que el karma le castigue de esa forma? Oh, ya lo recuerda.

" _No desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo"_ Recuerda haber escuchado por ahí. Honestamente no esperaba que esa regla fuera valida si en lugar de ser mujer fuera hombre. " _No desearas al hombre de tu prójimo"_ Se repite, y recuerda lo que paso en la mañana, y todos esos deseos impuros que tiene ahora que ve a Kirishima.

Por desgracia, mala suerte y el propio karma, Izuku observa cómo es que Eijirō es lanzado a los lobos.

No tan literal.

El entrenamiento práctico se llevaría a cabo ese día en USJ. Sin Aizawa y con la presencia de Midnight junto a 13. Los había separado en equipos pequeños de tres. A él le había tocado estar con Tenya y Momo. Mientras que a Kirishima le habían dejado con Todoroki y Bakugō. Tal vez no están enterados de la situación completa, y por eso le dejaban con ellos. Deseaba que eso fuera.

Para empeorar las cosas, a él le tocaba primero participar. Era una actividad "sencilla". El clásico juego de "Héroes y Villanos". Solo que este iba a tener ligeras variaciones, según dijo la Pro-Héroe +18.

Los Héroes deberían de proteger un artefacto dentro de la zona de la ciudad "derrumbada". Y los Villanos, tendrían que robar ese objeto. Por lo que les habían dicho, servía de entrenamiento cuando los héroes debían de cuidar a un testigo o alguien importante de los villanos.

" _Por favor… Que nada malo suceda",_ Pensó Izuku, antes de que su mente se ocupara plenamente en el ataque de sus compañeros.

Su equipo eran los héroes.

* * *

El resto de la clase, observaba el desarrollo de sus compañeros en pelea. El equipo de Iida iba bastante bien y conteniendo a los Villanos. Midnight hacia preguntas ocasionales a la clase, y 13 daba algunos datos interesantes sobre esa clase de situaciones.

Todo iba bien.

Demasiado bien…

— ¿Dónde esta Eiji?—Pregunto Kaminari a Hagakure y Ojiro que estaban más cerca de él. Aunque la pregunta se haya sentido más lanzada al aire que dirigida.

—Creo que dijo que iría al baño. —Le respondió Ojiro.

Denki afirmo con el movimiento de su cabeza, antes de recordar algo.

— ¿Dónde están Todoroki y Bakugō?—Pregunta otra vez, mientras observa a su entorno.

No los encuentra.

—Creo que en el baño también… —Responde Hagakure. —Bueno, eso creo, les vi irse por donde se fue Kirishima—

Denki sudor frío. Y una sensación irracional de inquietud le lleno. Tenía que ir al baño.

—Oye, oye… ¿A dónde se supone que vas?—Pregunta Midnight al verle levantarse y casi irse sin mencionar nada.

—Yo… tengo que ir al baño…—Responde con media sonrisa nerviosa. Sino le deja ir, esa inquietud que siente le hará estallar y no está seguro del porqué.

—Tendrás que aguantar, tres de tus compañeros están allá—Respondió firme la heroína.

Kaminari observa a la Sensei, y después la dirección que conducía al baño. Hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse. Aizawa les había advertido lo que pasaría si intentaban algo más… No tenían por qué insistir…

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 _Pero lo hicieron…_

 _Los celos son irracionales, avariciosos, explosivos y llenos de orgullo. Con ligeras pizcas de amor…_

* * *

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! ¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMO!—Demando Kirishima al ser atrapado por hielo. Solo su cabeza estaba libre.

Había ido al baño, y apenas terminar sus necesidades básicas y empezar a limpiarse las manos. Katsuki y Shōto habían aparecido por la puerta, y ni bien haya parpadeado, el hielo le había atrapado.

—Estoy cansado de que tú y ese inútil estén juntos. —Hablo Bakugō, caminando hacia el pelirrojo que trataba de liberarse.

—Si sigues moviéndote, harás que tu piel se desprenda. —Dijo Shōto con calma. —Vamos a mostrarte algo, y después te dejaremos ir. —

— ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ME HABLAN?! ¡EXIJO QUE ME DEJEN IR AHORA!—Trato de zafarse del hielo, pero le era completamente imposible. El frío calaba en sus extremidades, y evitaba que pudiera activar su quirk.

—Ya te dijo el bastardo mitad-mitad que te controles, hazlo o yo mismo te desprenderé la piel—Ordeno Bakugō, a la par que sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su traje. —Ya que tú no quieres ver tu puta galería por tu maldita cuenta, te haremos verla—

Katsuki había sacado el móvil de Kirishima. Eijirō se prometió cambiar la contraseña de desbloqueo. Las manos de Katsuki se movieron por la pantalla táctil, aunque, por el hecho de que había estado sudando para llenar las granadas de sus manos, la pantalla se volvía "loca" ante su contacto y el sudor.

—Ten imbécil, muévele tu—Le paso el móvil a Todoroki, quien siguió las indicaciones de Bakugō para llegar a la galería. Una vez en ella, Shōto abrió la carpeta bajo el nombre _"Pretty dandeleons 3 "_.

Puso una Fotografía, y se la mostro a Kirishima, pero este cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza lo poco que podía.

Bakugō se acercó y le obligo a abrir los ojos para que viera toda esa _evidencia_ , de ellos juntos.

Y lo hizo.

Observo cada Fotografía que Shōto le mostraba, cada pequeño video que había tomado. Le había enseñado todo lo que considero relevante. Fotos de ellos juntos, besándose, tomados de la mano, saliendo a pasear, e incluso había unas donde aparecía Katsuki dormido.

No cabía duda. Esa era la galería de un joven felizmente enamorado de su pareja.

Eijirō no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

Todoroki le descongelo y le regreso el móvil a Bakugō. Los dos se intercambiaron miradas, esperando cualquier reacción que pudiera dar el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, al paso de los minutos, este no había hecho movimiento alguno. No decía nada.

— ¡Ah! Eh… O-Oigan, chicos—Mineta había aparecido, abriendo la puerta y quedando debajo del marco. Observando la escena. —Y-Ya es su turno—dijo.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente empezó a ponerse frío y lúgubre. Y no tenía nada que ver con Todoroki.

Kirishima avanzo sin decir nada más, llevaba el rostro mirando el suelo y su caminar era lento. Caso parecía poseído.

Los otros le siguieron sin hacer más comentario alguno, dejando al pequeño Mineta extrañado y bastante inquieto por el actuar del pelirrojo.

* * *

Fueron Héroes. Y habían elegido un edificio que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Realmente no lo eligieron porque eso podría despistar a sus compañeros, o algo parecido, sino, que ese fue el primer edificio que vieron.

El edificio ya de primeras no se veía seguro, ni mucho menos estable. Parecía más ruina que edificio en sí. Pero ahí estaban.

Kirishima no había dicho nada, solo mantuvo la mirada baja todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron al edificio. Había algunas cajas que daban el ambiente de ser un almacén en los pisos superiores. Estaban los marcos de las ventas, que evidentemente no tenían vidrio alguno. Unas ventanas daban a la parte trasera de un edificio que estaba detrás y eso les protegía. Las otras ventanas tenían escombros apilados.

Eijirō se había sentado sobre el suelo, recargando su espalda sobre una caja, y detrás de él, estaba el _objeto_ valioso que debían proteger. Bakugō estaba a un extremo de la habitación, al igual que Todoroki que estaba a otro extremo.

Ninguno se decía nada.

El ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso. Llegando al punto de que cualquiera podría ser capaz de cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Katsuki observaba de reojo lo que hacía el pelirrojo. Kirishima se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza, y se escuchaba su respiración irregular. El cómo jadeaba buscando aire.

—Oye, Kirishima… —Hablo el chico del quirk explosivo, queriendo acercarse al pelirrojo, pero apenas lo intento, Eijirō se puso de pie y trato de agredirlo con un puñetazo. — ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa idiota?!—Reclamo el cenizo. Sin embargo, su respuesta pareció ser respondida cuando el pelirrojo levanto la mirada.

Los ojos rojos de Kirishima, habían desaparecido completamente. Toda esa partecita blanca del rededor de su iris estaba completamente negra y el rosa brillaba a contraste con ella que hacia parecer que tuviera flamas rosa en sus ojos que no dejaban de ver a Bakugō con un odio indescriptible.

Pero la mirada de Eijirō no solo estuvo así con él, también se fue contra Todoroki.

No espero nada, y fue directo a los golpes con ellos.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué está atacando a sus compañeros?—Pregunto Trece al ver la escena, que tanto él, como Midnight y el resto de la clase veían.

 _Oh no._

Midoriya no dudo nada, y salió corriendo hacia su dirección. Iida y Yaoyorozu, inmediatamente comunicaron todo a los profesores lo que pasaba, y era claro que el que lo dijeran en voz alta, hizo que el resto de sus compañeros se enteraran de esa condición.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es que no…?!—Dijo la Pro-Héroe Midnight. Pero su pregunta quedo incompleta, al recordar que Aizawa le había dado ciertas reglas. Creía que estaba exagerando y no les tomo demasiada importancia. Ella no les daba clases directas a los alumnos de la 1-A. Por lo tanto no estaba completamente enterada.

—Midoriya como podemos… ¿Midoriya?—dijo Yaoyorozu, observando a su alrededor en busca del pecoso, pero este ya no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

Izuku corría y saltaba tan rápido como podía usando su quirk, tenía maso menos una idea de donde estaban, pero, al escuchar estallidos y ver algunas llamaradas de fuego salir de un edificio, supo su ubicación exacta.

No tenía tiempo que perder, y uso un poco más del OFA para que sus saltos fueran más grandes.

El Cupido Negro había despertado.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cabello de mierda?!—decía Bakugō, esquivando los ataques y lanzando el algunos contra su "pareja", quien no parecía resentir sus estallidos o sus ataques. No parecía tener reacción al dolor.

El quirk de Kirishima estaba activado en manos y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Pero se enfocaba más en tener activo el quirk en las manos. Sus golpes eran precisos, pero lentos. Su fuerza era mayor, y el mismo quirk que de endurecimiento se veía mucho más tosco y "duro" que otras veces.

Los golpes no solamente iban hacia Bakugō, también iban en dirección de Todoroki, quien muchas veces trato de congelarlo al ver que el fuego no tenía demasiado efecto sobre él.

Kirishima parecía ser una marioneta.

No decía nada más que continuar con esa mirada cargada de rabia, y la insistente necesidad de golpearlos a como diera lugar.

Los estallidos, el fuego, los golpes que daban Eijirō, y todo el ajetreo de su lucha entre esas cuatro paredes, hacían que ese edificio se sacudiera de manera violenta al no tener cimientos sólidos.

— ¡Tenemos que controlarlo, o todo el edificio se caerá!—dijo Todoroki hacia Bakugō, justo a tiempo de esquivar un puñetazo del pelirrojo.

— ¡Entonces congélalo, imbécil!—Respondió el cenizo, lanzando un par de estallidos a Eijirō por la espalda, (no lo suficientemente fuertes para herirlo).

Los estallidos hicieron a Kirishima girarse ahora en dirección de Katsuki, y tratar de atacarlo. Todoroki estuvo a punto de congelar a Eijirō, pero, algo se interpuso en su camino.

Izuku había entrado al edificio, justo en el momento donde el hielo de Shōto se dirigía a Eijirō. Haciendo que atrapara al chico de cabello verdoso de las piernas hasta la cintura. Pero ni el hielo le detuvo.

— ¡Eijirō! ¡Eijirō! ¡Aquí estoy, por favor basta!—Grito Midoriya, y la sola voz del chico hizo detener en seco a su pareja.

—Izuku… —Se escuchó la voz de Kirishima, quien giraba de inmediato hacia donde creía venia esa voz.

Apenas las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Deku paso saliva de manera dolorosa. La mirada que tenía en ese momento el pelirrojo le causo escalofríos intensos por toda la espina dorsal. De cualquier modo, continuo con lo que pensaba podría solucionar el asunto. Le extendió los brazos, para que se acercara a abrazarlo, a la vez que formaba la mejor sonrisa que pudiera.

El pelirrojo iba a avanzar, como el poseído que era en ese momento, pero, apenas noto el hielo que tenía atrapado a su pareja, su mirada siguió el rastro hacia donde estaba Todoroki.

Gruño algo incomprensible, apretó los puños con rabia y se lanzó a atacar Shōto. Cómo si Eijirō tuviera algo de consciencia después de todo, pero no la suficiente para hacerlo detenerse por cuenta propia.

— ¡Kacchan, haz algo!—Pidió Deku, mientras él guiaba sus manos al hielo que le tenía preso de las piernas y lo golpeaba para tratar de zafarse.

Bakugō, al ver la escena de Deku y Kirishima, entendió que realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer para tratar de separarlos. No al menos si el quirk estaba activado. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Todoroki y Eijirō estaban peleando, se acercó a "ayudar" a liberar a Izuku del hielo. Ya que parecía ser el único que era capaz de controlar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?—Escucho esa pregunta salir de los labios de Midoriya, con un tono grave y que restaba completamente todo ese tono infantil.

—Nada que te importe—Rechino entre dientes el cenizo cuando con un par de explosiones logro hacer ceder al hielo con mucha más facilidad y velocidad que Deku.

—Me importa porque eso es lo que ha puesto a Eijirō de ese modo—responde el peli-verde, igual de molesto y clavando esa mirada desaprobatoria en el cenizo.

Bakugō gruñe algo. El hielo en la parte inferior estaba más grueso que en el resto de las piernas, lo que tomo unos segundos más de tiempo para poder sacar a Izuku completamente de él. Tiempo suficiente para que Eijirō pudiera golpear la mejilla de Shōto con fuerza, haciéndole caer.

Katsuki se alejó de Deku y corrió para sujetar a Kirishima quien se retorcía de su agarre.

Midoriya termino de zafarse del hielo, y de inmediato se dirijo a Eijirō. Izuku le abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

— ¡Eijirō, basta por favor!—Pidió Izuku. — ¡Ya está bien! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Aquí contigo!—insistió en seguir hablándole y afianzar más el abrazo. — ¡Kacchan, puedes soltarlo, está bien! ¡Yo lo retengo!—

Katsuki dudo. Pero se apartó. Kirishima empezó a calmarse. Respiraba bastante agitado y sujetando a Izuku por los hombros. Continuaba sin hablar.

Todoroki se puso de pie, y observo la escena junto al cenizo. No podían hacer otra cosa además de mirar.

Pero la "tranquilidad" se vio afectada cuando el edificio empezó a ceder completamente después de todo el ajetreo.

Shōto fue sacado por la ventana por una lengua; Katsuki fue sacado por unas cintas del mismo lado de la ventana, pero la pareja no había obtenido ayuda, sobre todo porque había sido la parte donde ellos estaban la que había cedido primero.

— ¡MIDORIYA!—Fue lo primero que grito Shōto cuando vieron al edificio colapsar delante de sus ojos. Así como algunos más de sus compañeros.

 _—DETROIT SMASH—_

Se escuchó provenir en medio de la caída del edificio, seguido de ello, el cómo miles de pedazos de escombro salían volando a todas partes.

Deku, había cargado el cuerpo del más alto y usado su técnica contra el suelo. Misma que les hizo salir volando a los dos, siendo Izuku quien usaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger al semi-inconsciente Eijirō que venía en sus brazos.

Midoriya se golpeó con varios escombros en medio del aire, a la par que la caída no había resultado de lo mejor. Se continuó usando como escudo para proteger a Kirishima en todo momento, incluso en la caída, hizo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayera encima de él y tratar de disminuir todo el daño que fuera posible.

El polvo que levanto la caída del edificio, no dejaba ver donde habían caído los dos chicos. Los escombros tampoco facilitaban demasiado la vista.

— ¡Allá están!—Señalo Mineta a una zona apartada del edificio.

Ojiro, Hagakure, Jiro y Mineta, fueron los primeros en llegar a ellos. Seguido de Iida y Momo, quienes apreciaron una escena que rosaba lo triste del asunto.

Kirishima sostenía a Deku en sus brazos, quien se veía bastante herido y lleno de tierra. Acariciaba con sumo cuidado el rostro del pecoso, y le mantenía apegado a su cuerpo. Iida se acercó a comprobar el estado de ambos, pero no pudo acercarse demasiado cuando Eijirō le gruño. Esos ojos rosa y negro seguían en su lugar, inmutables.

—Eijirō…—Izuku atrajo su atención, moviendo su brazo hacia el rostro del pelirrojo para que este le viera nuevamente. — ¿Estas… bien?—pregunto, dulce, gentil y con una sonrisa sobre sus delgados labios. Le ha costado levantar el brazo completamente y atraer su atención. Ha atravesado un edificio en desplome, entre todos los escombros y pedazos de cemento que conformaron el edificio. Siente (y tiene), todo el cuerpo apaleado.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, y solo inclino su cabeza contra la de Izuku, pegando frente con frente y diciendo el nombre del peli-verde en el proceso, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que le estaba brindando tener a su pareja en brazos otra vez.

—Kirishima… debemos llevar a Midoriya a que lo revisen y a ti también—Dijo Iida, acercándose de nuevo, pero Eijirō le regreso la mirada, cargada de rabia, se puso de pie, con Midoriya en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

El romperse constantemente huesos, y herirse así mismo cuando usaba su quirk antes, habían hecho de Izuku más resistente al dolor. El resistir golpes de los escombros y el cemento, aunque dolorosos, no habían sido suficientes para hacerlo perder la consciencia. Quería detener a Kirishima de su carrera, y de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo o decirle algo, Sero había lanzado sus cintas a las piernas del pelirrojo para hacerlo caer.

Soltó a Deku y por la misma fuerza de dejarlo caer con brusquedad, Izuku termino por ser separado algunos centímetros de su pareja.

—Deku, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto Uraraka, mientras que ella y Tsuyu se acercaban a él. Inmediatamente Eijirō empezó a moverse y retorcerse, liberándose de las cintas. Casi se abalanzaba sobre ellas para alejarlas de su novio.

Pero no fue todo. El resto de la clase empezó a acercarse a ellos y rodearles. El quirk de Eijirō se acciono otra vez, y miraba al resto, listo para atacar cuando ellos dieran la señal.

— ¡Por favor aléjense!—Pidió el peli-verde, poniéndose de pie dolorosamente. — ¡Solo lo están alterando más!—

— ¡Midoriya, ambos están heridos y necesitan atención medica!—Contra argumento Momo.

— ¡Solo denme algunos minutos para que Eijirō se calme, les prometo que estaremos bien!—Insistió. Pero era claro que sus compañeros no parecían confiar demasiado en lo que decía, sobre todo en cómo se estaba comportando Kirishima y en las heridas que él tenía.

— ¡En tus condiciones no podrás controlar a Kirishima!—Hablo Iida.

Izuku instintivamente empezó por reducir el espacio entre Kirishima y él. Así como Eijirō, estaba listo para enfrentarse y defender su relación de sus compañeros, incluso si debían ser a los golpes.

Antes que los profesores llegaran, la clase 1-A había tomado el control de la situación.

Sero utilizo su quirk para atrapar a Kirishima, pasando las cintas inmediatamente después de ser cortadas a Denki, quien electrocuto al pelirrojo. Iida y Todoroki sujetaron a Deku antes de que este pudiera ayudar a su novio.

Apenas la electricidad de Kaminari había logrado poner de rodillas al pelirrojo, quien se retorcía del agarre de las cintas tanto como le era posible, en un desesperado intento por estar al lado de Midoriya, quien era retenido por los otros dos mencionados y protegido por Uraraka, Tsuyu y Ashido. Fue necesaria la intervención de Bakugō, Denki, Sero y Tokoyami así como de Ojiro y Koda para someter al pelirrojo.

Deku luchaba contra el agarre firme de sus amigos para ir hacia donde estaba Eijirō, pero por más que lo intento no podía zafarse.

Mucho menos cuando esa neblina rosa con ligeros matices purpura apareció.

Todo se hizo oscuro después.

* * *

¿Cómo están?—Pregunto Uraraka una vez que vio salir a Momo de la enfermería. Junto a ella iba Asui, Ashido, Denki y Sero.

—Ambos están bien… Midoriya ya despertó y quiso quedarse con Kirishima hasta que despierte. —Responde la joven peli-negra con una sonrisa. —Recovery Girl dijo que ambos están bien y que no tienen ninguna herida que requiera de mayores cuidados—

Los chicos suspiran. La noticia les ha tranquilizado enormemente, sobre todo por lo sucedido.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlos?—Pregunto la castaña. Yaoyorozu niega.

—Cuando Kirishima despierte, es mejor que solo vea a Midoriya con él—aclara al porqué de su negación.

— ¡Chicos!—Una voz sonó desde detrás del pasillo. Haciendo que el pequeño grupo girara a ver de quienes se trataban.

Mirio, junto a Tamaki y Nejire se acercaban a ellos a pasos veloces.

—Escuchamos lo que paso de Midnight-sensei… ¿Cómo están?—Pregunto el rubio mayor primero.

—Ambos están bien—responde Momo. —Los Profesores dedujeron que sería mejor dejarlos solos hasta que Kirishima despierte. Es mejor que se encuentre con Midoriya solo—repite la sub-delegada.

Los más grandes suspiran casi al unísono. Sobre todo Tamaki y Togata. Realmente no se habían enterado por parte de Midnight, sino, que habían espiado a sus profesores cuando vieron al Civil del quirk entrando al salón de profesores junto a Fat Gum, quien lo había "escoltado" y "encontrado" cuando lo solicitaron.

—Solo resta esperar a que Kirishima despierte—responde la joven peli-negra, mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Ella había sido asignada a quedarse y confirmar que ambos estaban bien, mientras que Iida, había sido citado junto a Bakugō y Todoroki en el aula 1-A por Aizawa y All Might.

Haciendo que ahora, solo fuera cuestión de tiempo que Eijirō despertara.

* * *

Desde hacía algunos días, siempre pensaba que ver a Eijirō dormido era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. No sabe bien porque, pero lo era.

Incluso con las vendas que protegían algunas heridas hechas por los estallidos de Bakugō, el hielo y fuego de Todoroki, los golpes de algunos trozos de cemento que le golpearon, seguía siendo hermoso verlo.

A Izuku no le importaría quedarse así toda su vida. Admirando al pelirrojo durmiendo, y viendo cada cara que hacia entre sus sueños o la saliva que escaba de sus labios entre esos ronquidos que indicaban el nivel profundo de sueño en el que estaba.

Había sujetado la mano de Eijirō, y la acariciaba celosamente, sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro, esperando cualquier señal de que el pelirrojo fuera a despertar.

Estaban solos en la enfermería después de todo.

Yaoyorozu había salido desde hacía un par de horas, al igual que Recovery Girl.

Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado e incluso en lo que él mismo sentía por ese chico que dormía.

¿Era amor realmente lo que había en su corazón por Kirishima? Sí, lo era. Ya estaba seguro de que si lo era. No era solo un flechazo inofensivo como creía.

Un flechazo no te hace admirar a una persona incluso dormida. No te hace pensar en él cada minuto que no están juntos. No te hace desear abrazarlo a cada instante. No hace que tu corazón lata desembocado por la idea de que lo lastiman o que está en peligro. No hace que estés dispuesto a lastimar personas si eso mantiene seguro a tu persona especial. No te hace desear defender algo a los golpes si es necesario…

Un flechazo no tiene ese poder para aumentar cada sentimiento y sensación que sientes al estar con esa persona.

Un flechazo no es tan fuerte.

Y lo que él sentía por Eijirō si era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que el que siente por Todoroki.

Una vez había escuchado decir, que: " _No puedes estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo, porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te habrías enamorado de la segunda"_

Y él, se había enamorado de esa segunda persona. Seguía sin sentirse cómodo con la idea, ya que era algo sumamente nuevo.

Solo restaba esperar, que diría Kirishima cuando despertara o que sucedería con ellos ahora. Porque… había algo más en esa advertencia que había leído del cupido negro, una nota más que deseaba con todo su ser no sucediera.

" _… debo decir, que, si el cupido negro llegara a surgir y logra ser controlado hasta que el efecto pasa. Existen dos cosas que pueden pasar. Una; evidentemente no tendrá ningún recuerdo de lo que hizo, y sentirá que solo se ha quedado dormido. La relación continuara y él efecto seguirá actuando hasta que los días indicados pasen. Dos; el recordara lo que hizo, a su vez, que el quirk se verá anulado completamente."_

—No quiero que recuerdes nada, Eijirō… quiero seguir contigo así unos días más… Porque… Sé que no puedes ser mío… Y yo no puedo ser tuyo… Por favor… No recuerdes nada—Susurro Izuku, conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Sabe que es egoísta decir eso, puesto que Kirishima es libre de amar a quien él quiera.

* * *

 _N̾̎̈́̀ŏ̢̖̟̬̝̬̖͐̐́̆ ̸̏ͧ̆̈́̇q̨̝̥͉̙̞̳̝͐̃u̠̫̟̻͎͐̏͒ͪ̑͜i̬͖̮̮̻̝̲̚e͚̰̗̺͇͈͖ͨ̈́̽͌ͬ́r͓͍̫̜̖̜ͬ͂̇͗͝o͛̓̐ͭͩ̇͏̤̱̫͖̖ ͎̯͙̥̟̥̼͆̂͋̋̉̆̀q̙͛̇ͯͅu͗͑e̬̜̜̖̰ͥ̆̏̎̉ͮ̀ ͙̭͕̽̔͆ͮͩț͈̭̹e̅̉ ̥̣̙ͥ͛̚a͊ͯͥ̄ͥ͑l̹̱̄ͨͮͤ̑̊ͦ͜ȅ̶͙̻͍̖̖̒j̬͇̘̝ͪ̿̋͐̓̚ė̞͋̍ͯ̕s̜̩̗̟̦̯̆͢…̶̰̪̗̯̞̆͑ ̂ͤͧN̡̠̯̟̥̯̭o̯͚̜̅̈́̄̅̾̚ ̷̜̇͗̋͌ͣq̵͕̖̩̮̲̜̖̓̍̌ͫͧ̓ư̭̽i̩̱̳̻ͫ́ͤͫ̓̋̍e̵̙̦r̥ͤ̓ͬͯ̇̄o͏̝̗ ͫ̐̓ͪ̍̾̋q̷͈̩̄̅͌̎ǚ̜͉̞͈̲̯̃̽̇̽e͓̗̝̺̥̭ ͍̳̲ͦ̆̈́d̴͚͖͔̭ͪ̎e̛̱̬̹̳͌̓ͫͦ͆͂̅j̤̓ͥe̹̲͖̝͙͛͛͒̉̅́s̢̲̞͔ ̼͈̣̪̦̎d̘̟͖͇̼̦͙ͦͦ̐͢ẽ̤ͩͤ̉͑ͫ͂ ̈ả͙̖͂m̨̖͕̥͍͓ͯa̱͈͈ͅr͓̜͒̊̀͡m͂̒̽̄̇ͨ͏͉ẽ̲̰͉̥̗͙̹ͨ̾̎̊͜,͑̆̎ͪ̽ͮ҉̣̹̻̜ ͇̣̦̠͇́p̲͍̼ͩͧ̅͐̅̌ͧò̤r̝̤̙͈̗͓̒ͫ̏̈ͮ̾ͫ ͈͔͒ͣͤͨ͛͗̒f̷̳̘̮̝̞̋̄̈̑̄̏̇a̦̓͜v̘̒̇o̴̟͉̫̻̻̻̰͆ͧ̒͛r̮̱̣̞͙̝̮ͫ̄ͮ͌̐̌̉,̒̍ͥ͏̰̩̞͖͉̹ ̒̌ͥͨ͌E̻̰̝̥͌͂i͋̒̃ͩ̏͊͏j̰̉ͤ͋̓̃͐̍ͅi̤͔͈̖ͦr͎̙̫̮͚̰̕ō͇̪̳͐ͬ́͐͡.̥͔̲̭͈̤͐͌̇ͭͤ͐̓͡_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Ha sido el segundo capitulo más largo que escribo para un fanfic... Y, no sé, me gusto (?) Más aparte, quería seguir mi objetivo de no pasar de 7 capítulos. (Claro, descontando el prologo (?) )**_

 _ **Pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación después de tanta demora. Que se sepa que mis ausencias y el aplazo de los capítulos siempre valen la pena viniendo de mi. (?)**_

 _ **En fin. No se que más decir, solo, agradecer infinitamente su paciencia a que actualice**_ ღ

 _ **Muchas gracias por apoyar este fic. Y por todos sus reviews**_ ღ

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Midna-Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

 _ **PD: Ya que su servidora es Multishipper, decidí escribir un fic KatsuDeku. Y... pues solo eso, quería decirlo. Si les sobra algo de tiempo y no tiene más que hacer, pudieran pasarse darle una leída y me dijeran que tal ha quedado. Siento que lo escribí tan mal que por eso nadie lo lee~ (Tal vez porque es katsudeku... )**_

 _ **Solo va un cap, pero la actualizare pronto ^^**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por su atención**_ ღ


	6. Día 5: Querer y Amar

_N̴̄̓̾҉̝̦̟̙͡o̦ͯ̓̇̍̂̌ͬ͢͜ ̖̻̻̄͌̊̍̔ͩ͆q̝̟ͬ̋̀̏̐̾̐͠u̶̱͔͖̖ͣͫ̓ͬͦͯĩ̷̑͏͕͚̙̦eͤ͊̓̏͠͏̘̫̥̱͢r̄̈́̄͏̜͖̬̯͚͓̲͉̜͠o̼͍̯ͨ̓͌̐͂̌̕ ̡̹͇̮͕͙̞̠ͨͦ͋͊̍ͪ̍̚q̷̵̟͎̬̻̠̺ͤͤͦ̽ͣ̽u͓̥̤͕ͥ̂̀͂̅̓̈́͆̔͘͡e̩͙͉͖̽̈̂̍̿̃ ̶̛̠̹̜̑ͬͫ̈́ţ̗̪̖̱̬̫̙͚̆̎̽̀̋͑̊̚͝ë̴̔̾͏̹̹ ̛̜̼͇ͨ̅̾̾̌̀a̖̥ͥ͋̓̐l̡͔̀ͫ͑̀e̱̗͙ͪ̿ͪͤ̽̌j̤͔̟͉̹̦͍͊ͤ̃ͬͪͫe̵̟͓̗̻̜͐̄ͬͧͨͅs̬͙ͩ͐̊͆...͕͚̥͇̿͟ ̨̗̰̆͌ͤͯ̚N̩̜̩̠͙̳̒o͇̮̤̺̳̪̫ͦͯ̍̈́ͣ̌̀ ̷̢̹̖̱̯̲ͧ̀ͯͯͪ̈ͫ͆͠q̺̞̗̙̰̘͎̂ͮ͋̕͜ủ̢̩̫͈̦̆̐͐ͮ̑i͎̲̞̓̌̃̓̅͘e̳̯͈̘̦̮̘ͦ̿ͪ̿ͭͨ́ͤͨ͠͠ͅr͎̞͔̎̍́͢ͅo̶̞̭͍̪̤̲͈̓͆̿̀̿̕͜ ̲̰̈́̂ͬ͛̃͊̀̎̎̀͟͢q̘̩̖͕̳̲ͥ̐̂̒ͫͮ͘u͚̪̙̦̖ͦͧ͡͠ȅ͙̫̜͑̃̈́̓́̏͌ͨ͘ ̩̖̜̭̻̗̳̐̆͐̌ͮ̐̈́d̦̟̝̞̫͔̘̞̀̊͒̍̆͊̍ę̙͗ͨ̃̅j͉͕̯͙̖̦͕̉̂ͪ̀ȩ͖̙̙̉ͮ̄̏ͧ̔̃́͜͞s͕̣̪̗̲̤̼̙͋ ͖̱̙͖͔̗̫̠̯ͦ̋̀̃̋͘d̨̫̬̻ͫͬͦ̉̃̀͡e͍̼̺̙̩̗̗͒ͫͬ̂͋ͥͦ͜ ̷͈̜͍̠͎̪͇͉̙ͯ̓͒͆̊a̧̡̰͔͒̿̉̈́́̅ͨ͞m̫̑̇̽̿̌a͉̼͕̘̘̠͙̙ͦ̒ͣ̏͌̓r̶̤̟͗͌̀́̂̊̇̓͛͜͠ͅm̻̝̫̘̝̓͐͐́e̵̱̼͕̊ͭ,̸̧̬̜̮̼̰ͧ̈͑ͮ́ ̤͎ͦ͗̉̀p̷̨̰͎̘͈̔ͩ͑̀̒̿̊o̟̼̹̮̗̘̔̈ͦ͊ͬr̷̦̖̼̘̫͖͕̙ͨ͟͢ ͎̺͙͍̠̮̣̈́̉͊̄͡f͚̠̲͕̙̦͈̽̀̒̿̃̒͆̆͐͟a̢͈͈̭̱̩͖̒ͦͅv̷̧̩͇̪̺̖͚͇̂ͪ̀̃͐̒ͧő̢̌͌̅̔ͪ̎̈҉͔̼̘͔͉̳̤r̸̨͖͉̐̄ͦ,͚̓͛̽ͫ͋ ͈̯̝̰̩͕̟̪̐̃Ę̛̲̟̹͔̼̲͕͎̐̔ͬͦ̃͘ḭ̸͎̞̝͔͕͚̬ͧͧͭ̂ͬ͒͢j̹̙̰̓̅̕͟i̗̪̖͉̬ͦ͊ͭͮ͋̄ͮ̀͟r̢̙͙̩̫̥̀̍͌̾̀̒̊ō̧̳̯̜̉ͭ̆̃̌͋.̳̰͎̟ͧ̇͛̈ͪͮ̎_

* * *

Despertó.

Un sobre salto, con el corazón acelerado y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se sentía desorientado, agotado física y emocionalmente y bastante hambriento. Pero eso no fue todo.

No está en su habitación.

Hay demasiados posters, y figuras. La decoración en sí es mucho más sencilla que la suya. Incluso en las cortinas no logra distinguir esas flamas que deberían tener. Si bien hay pesas, no está su saco de boxeo, así mismo hay un aroma distinto a su colonia masculina. Un aroma mucho más suave y fresco.

Espera un poco antes de ponerse de pie o moverse más en esa pequeña cama. Espera a que sus ojos se adapten a la oscuridad y empiece a distinguir cosas por los pequeños rayos de luna que se filtran por el balcón.

Se percata de igual modo que lleva puesta una de sus pijamas.

Reconoce los posters, todos de All Might. Reconoce las figuras de héroes, (mayor mente las del Símbolo de la Paz), el cómo todo el entorno está completamente limpio y ordenado. Solo por algunas notas esparcidas por el escritorio.

Pero sin duda, el aroma fresco y con ligeros matices dulces, así como un pequeño movimiento que se efectúa al lado suyo, es lo que logra comprender todo y saber dónde y con quién esta.

—Midoriya…—Dice, en voz baja. Gira la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado de la cama donde. Lugar de donde provino ese pequeño movimiento.

Observa a Izuku, durmiendo plenamente al lado suyo. Siente un estallido en su cabeza.

Podría decir que es algo parecido a si Bakugō le estalla la cara cuando su quirk no está activado para protegerlo, pero aumentado a miles de veces más. El intenso dolor que empieza a sentir lo obliga a ponerse de pie y procura no hacer demasiado ajetreo para no despertar al peli-verde.

No tiene idea de porque está en su habitación, y durmiendo con él.

Una vez de pie, se sujeta la cabeza de un lado y avanza hasta el baño como puede. El dolor se intensifica a cada segundo y paso que da.

Apenas logra entrar y cerrar la puerta con el menor ruido posible, enciende la luz. Se sujeta del lavamanos y observa como sus ojos cambian del rojo a un rosa a cada segundo. No percibe nada distinto en su vista más que eso, y el dolor que se está volviendo insoportable. Mismo que está surgiendo desde la espalda.

Jadea buscando aire. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y es ahí cuando el segundo estallido ataca su cabeza, dejando a conocer todo lo que paso como una película en su cabeza.

Todo lo que ha pasado. Todo lo que sucedió cuando despertó esa noche en la cama del hospital tras sentir un dolor agudo en su espalda. Recuerda esa mirada preocupada en Izuku, en su Senpai Tamaki, en Fat Gum y en Mirio.

Recuerda lo que paso el lunes… el martes… el miércoles… el jueves… Lo recuerda… TODO.

Apenas las memorias de esos días terminan de atiborrar su cabeza, el dolor desaparece y el rosa también.

Le toma algunos segundos reaccionar a todo lo que ha pasado. Incluso se sienta sobre la tapa del excusado y se sigue sujetando la cabeza. No puede creer nada de lo que ha pasado, nada de lo que vivió.

Así mismo, no solamente recuerda todo de principio a fin. También recuerda los sentimientos que tuvo, las sensaciones, los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento… Pero sobre todo, la piel de Izuku la recuerda con tanto detalle que siente la sensación en las manos picándole.

Recuerda los besos que le dio. Los celos que tenía. Esas miradas furtivas que le daba. La culpa y tristeza de cuando le atrapo con Bakugō. Incluso la indescriptible rabia que tuvo cuando Todoroki y Bakugō le emboscaron en el baño.

Repite lo que considera de mayor importancia en su cabeza y lo analiza. Al menos lo intenta. Ya que no puede pasar más de dos minutos de concentración sin recordar a Midoriya y esas sonrisas que le brindaba en su relación.

Sabe que está mal dejar que esas sonrisas aparezcan en su cabeza en ese momento. Pero no ha sido lo único que ha estado mal…

Ha estado mal desde el momento en que ambos compartieron esos primeros almuerzos juntos, desde que empezaron a salir como amigos. Desde que se iban y regresaban en el metro juntos y se quedaban hablando hasta que uno de los dos debía regresar con su pareja antes de que esta quisiera matarlos.

Ha estado mal dejar que sus sentimientos por Izuku flotaran a la deriva de su corazón. Porque ahora, ese sentimiento se había intensificado demasiado, al PLUS ULTRA, diría All Might.

 _Ya me gustaba desde antes,_ sincera consigo mismo. Y no era mentira. Desde el campamento, había aprendido a ver a Izuku con otros ojos… Pero en esos entonces el sentimiento no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Añadiendo el hecho de que para esos momentos, se disputaba demasiado sus sentimientos por Katsuki e Izuku. Finalmente, después del rescate de Bakugō y el sentimiento de pérdida que sintió, decidió luchar por el cenizo y dejar al peli-verde en manos de Todoroki.

Pensamiento que solo tenerlo en mente le ha producido una tremenda sensación agría.

No sabe que hacer ahora. Creía que esos sentimientos se habían ido en los brazos de Bakugō, en sus besos y sus caricias. Creía que todo lo que alguna vez sintió por Izuku había pasado al olvido. Pero… después de esos días donde se veían comúnmente, que pasaban algo de su tiempo juntos y lo que habían vivido en esos últimos días de la semana, eran el claro ejemplo de que esos sentimientos continuaban ahí, ocultos bajo el querer que le tenía a Katsuki y la mentira con la que trato de ahogarlos.

— ¿Qué… que se pone que haga ahora?—Pregunta, esperando que quizá el jabón o los champú le digan la respuesta.

Suspira con demasiadas ganas.

Sale del baño, observando de primeras a Midoriya que sigue durmiendo. Camino en busca de su móvil. Mismo que encontró cargando al lado del de Deku sobre el escritorio. Lo desconecto de la fuente y antes de regresar al baño a continuar pensando, vio unas hojas.

Las detallo, leyendo velozmente algo que decía " _Ojos Rosa"._ Recordó lo del baño, y tomo ambas hojas para entrar con ellas al baño nuevamente.

Hasta donde él recuerda, había recibido un ataque desde la espalda, pero no sabía más de ello. Solo sabía que había estado esos días con Midoriya como su pareja sin tener ningún cargo de culpa en su consciencia.

Una vez sentado en el piso del baño, ya que en el retrete le había incomodado un poco, empezó por leer todo lo que venía en esas hojas. Asimilando todo lo que recordaba, y la poca evidencia que había en su móvil de esa semana.

Hizo un trabajo que no hacía en clases.

Prestaba tanta atención y relacionaba todo en su cabeza. Todo hasta que llego a la conclusión de que había estado bajo un quirk, y vaya quirk el que le toco vivir.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable por lastimar a Bakugō de ese modo, por apartar a Izuku de Todoroki. Culpable por tratar de agredir a sus amigos cuando ellos solo buscaban protegerlo de sí mismo en ese momento donde quedó a merced del "Cupido Negro".

Siente muchas cosas negativas en ese instante, que le obligan a respirar por la boca unos instantes. Es demasiada información la que tiene que asimilar y demasiados sentimientos que debe tener en orden ahora para poder tomar una decisión concreta y saber qué es lo que hará a continuación.

Lo primero que debe hacer es aclarar que ya no está bajo los efectos del quirk…

Lo que lo llevara al lado de Katsuki otra vez, y dejara a Midoriya con Shōto…

Dejar a Midoriya con Todoroki…

 _Dejar a Izuku con Shōto…_

 _Dejarlo en sus manos… A su merced. A sus caricias. A su amor. A su brazos._

 _—_ No… No quiero eso—dice para sí. Ese sentimiento agrio le estruja el corazón con fuerza con la idea de pensar en eso. Dejar que Izuku regrese a brazos de Shōto le produce coraje y una sensación de molestia hasta ahora desconocida para su persona.

Tal vez si la compara, fácilmente diría que son celos.

¿Pero celos de qué exactamente? ¿No se suponía que había estado bajo un quirk todo ese tiempo y que esos sentimientos aumentados por Izuku eran parte del quirk?

—Mentir no es varonil…—Dice nuevamente para él. Suspira y se lleva una mano a los cabellos, echando todo lo que puede hacia atrás. —No entiendo nada de esto… es decir… siento que estoy… No sé ni cómo estoy… —

Echa la cabeza hacia tras, mirando el techo del baño. Esperando encontrar las respuestas que busca, pero así como el jabón y el champú, no le dicen nada.

Sabe que está mal. Él quiere a Bakugō… Su lugar está al lado de su amado Blasty.

Pero…

 _Pero…_

Es la primera vez que pensando en lo que siente por Katsuki, ha surgido un " _Pero"_ Y él sabe porque ha surgido ese _Pero._ No es por algo, sino por alguien que lleva nombre y apellido y está durmiendo justo ahora en la misma habitación donde esta.

Dicho pensamiento le lleva a recodar a Midoriya una vez más, y más… Hasta el punto en que ha terminado por saturar su cabeza con él, en sus sensaciones, sus pensamientos y en el hecho de que las manos le pican por acariciar esa piel.

De recorrer cada una de las cicatrices que tiene en el brazo. De enredar sus dedos en el cabello verde. De volver a ver esas expresiones que son capaces de demostrarle esperanza y bondad, así como de expresarle el deseo más impuro del ser humano en toda su gloria.

Esa dulce sensación de los labios del más bajo, así como su textura y lengua tímida moviéndose contra la suya. Sus gestos temerosos e inocentes. Su ternura y esa sonrisa. Hasta su voz era suficiente para hacerlo ponerse de gelatina. Y ni se diga ese aroma propio del peli-verde, que eso es un combo suficiente para derribar todas su defensas y dejarse someter por él.

Su cabeza se satura, su corazón desborda de sentimientos, y todo su ser quiere estar al lado del pecoso.

Quiere que ese sea SU lugar…

Sin embargo, se obliga a recodar a Bakugō y los sentimientos se entremezclan. La cabeza le da vueltas otra vez y su corazón se comprime en su lugar dolorosamente. Quiere azotar la cabeza contra el azulejo del baño y esperar que una contusión le salga para que le dé la respuesta a lo que busca.

— ¿Por qué no podré tenerlos a ambos?—Piensa, y casi quiere reírse ante su propio comentario. Es un deseo egoísta y le hace sentirse narcisista por alguna razón que no comprende. A él no le molestaría ser pareja de ambos, siente que tiene mucho amor para darles a los dos. Pero es claro que Blasty no lo consentiría de ninguna manera y no quiere que Deku se sienta en menos.

Mantiene la mirada sobre el techo, y después regresa su atención a la carta. Deja las hojas a un lado y posa nuevamente su atención en su móvil. Observa la carpeta donde tiene sus fotografías con Bakugō y no reprime una sonrisa. Tiene repitiendo en su cabeza cada cosa bonita que han pasado juntos, cada sentimiento que aflora en su pecho cuando están juntos y cada sensación que tiene cuando sus pieles se unen.

Sale de la galería y observa esa nueva carpeta que tiene bajo el nombre _" **Midori usagi"**_

No había demasiadas fotografías. La carpeta marcaba solo 20. Abrió la carpeta y empezó por admirar cada una de esas imágenes.

Había unas donde salía su Senpai, Mirio y Deku de esa vez que comieron en los jardines. Otras donde solo aparece Izuku de perfil, con una mano sobre su mentón, pareciendo analizar lo que hace.

Pero hubo una que se llevó su corazón en un respiro.

Esa fotografía donde salen abrazados y con algunos libreros de fondo. Él estaba detrás de Izuku, abrazándolo por la espalda y con su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro del pecoso. Mientras que Midoriya sostenía el móvil para tomar la fotografía.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, no muestra sus afilados dientes. Siente las mejillas ponerse rojas y el corazón bombeando con alegría. Ese momento lo tiene marcado a fuego en el corazón. A la vez, que recuerda sus pensamientos de ese momento.

" _Quiero dormir en tus brazos todo el tiempo que pueda hacerlo. Quiero quedarme contigo así",_ recuerda haberse dicho en ese momento, e incluso recuerda que al pensar en eso hundió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Midoriya.

Suspira, pero a diferencia de los otros suspiros que ha dado, este lo percibe fresco de su corazón. De esos que llaman _suspiros del alma_.

Nuevamente, siente que la cabeza la da vueltas y el pecho le duele.

Bloquea el aparato otra vez y lo deja sobre las hojas a su lado. Piensa todo nuevamente, de principio, desarrollo y final. Eso le basta para creer que llega a la respuesta tras otros cinco minutos mirando el techo. Ha decidió que va quedarse con Katsuki.

Aunque le hubiese gustado seguir al lado de Midoriya, sabe que su relación no podía lograrse sin lastimar a otras personas. Por dicha razón, considera mejor terminar todo y regresar al lado de las personas que les corresponde.

Pero al salir del baño, se ha dado cuenta que no ha llegado a nada nuevamente.

Sobre todo cuando mira a Izuku, mismo que ha cambiado de posición. Paso de estar acostado de lado, para acostarse boca abajo.

Deja las hojas y su móvil lo reconecta. Se queda de pie, mirando a Midoriya. Observa su gesto tranquilo mientras duerme. Como su respiración lenta y acompasada escapa un poco por sus labios entreabiertos. Observa la curvatura de su espalda y un poco más abajo, al menos hasta donde las cobijas le permiten apreciar su figura.

El cómo su cabello rizado se esparce sobre la almohada como enredaderas. Incluso esos vendajes que se asoman ligeramente por el cuello y los brazos, causado por atravesar el edificio en desplome, le parecen lindas.

Es ahí donde se da cuenta que no quiere dejarlo. No quiere dejar que nadie más tenga esas vistas de él. Que nadie más lo toque, lo bese, y acaricie como él lo ha hecho. Que a nadie más le muestre esas expresiones lascivas y eróticas.

 _No quiere que sea de nadie sino es suyo._

Es un pensamiento que llega a ser posesivo a un nivel peligroso si se tiene en cuenta, pero quizá por ser tarde, tener hambre y que el sueño le volviese a alcanzar, no analizo eso último que pensó como debería. O al menos no considero hacerlo.

Lo último que pensó antes de acomodarse nuevamente al lado de Midoriya, fue esa misma frase de su héroe y modelo a seguir _Crimson Riot._

 _"Un corazón masculino, significa una vida sin arrepentimientos"_

Y él, no quiere arrepentirse de lo que está seguro hará al despertar. Abusando de la situación, mueve a Izuku un poco para poder abrazarlo y dormir juntos. Con el peli-verde en su pecho y entre sus brazos, y sus piernas firmemente entrelazadas.

Ha tomado la decisión de no dejarlo… Pero… también ha decidido no dejar a Bakugō tampoco.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior en USJ. Aizawa había llegado a la solución de castigo apropiada para Todoroki y Bakugō, aunque con la intervención de All Might, el castigo no fue tan estricto como Shota deseaba.

Al final, el castigo era que deberían llegar antes a limpiar el salón, y limpiarlo de vuelta cuando fuera la hora de salir. Así mismo, lavarían los baños de su piso y estarían tirando la basura del dormitorio. Todo hasta que Eijirō dejara de estar bajo los efectos del quirk.

Dicha razón, por la cual ahora ambos estaban aprovechando el tiempo libre que les quedaba antes de que las clases comenzaran en dormir un poco. No habían podido dormir demasiado con la situación de sus parejas.

Sobre todo cuando Izuku había llevado a Kirishima a su habitación a dormir con él. Según esto, era para que Kirishima continuara tranquilo y no despertara esa condición tan mala que tuvo. Nadie le negó esa idea, es más, incluso Iida le ayudo a llevarlo a su habitación y Denki le llevo un pijama del pelirrojo.

Cabe destacar que Bakugō casi quería romper la puerta de la habitación de Izuku, pero sino quería tener más días de castigo, debía tragarse su coraje. Shōto pasó exactamente lo mismo. Tuvo incluso la idea de calentar la habitación para que no fuera cómodo para ninguno abrazarse dormidos, pero también tuvo que contenerse de alguna manera.

Regresando al presente, Todoroki se había quitado el saco y doblado hábilmente de modo que este pudiera servirle de almohada. Estaba recostado sobre su pupitre con esa almohada sustituta, y se cubría incluso con los brazos.

Bakugō, de su lado, tenía los pies sobre el escritorio, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en una posición un poco incomoda. No era la mejor para dormir un poco, pero no le haría segunda a Todoroki y su idea del saco-almohada.

El resto de los alumnos fueron llegando normalmente y haciendo un poco de alboroto. Procuraban que el accidente de ayer no afectara demasiado, pero era claro que muchos seguían pensándolo.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, Aizawa había hecho acto de presencia como siempre puntual.

—Buenos días a todos…—Dijo el profesor con cansancio como siempre. —Bakugō, Todoroki… despierten o alargare más sus días de castigo—

Momo se había acercado a mover un poco al chico medio albino, quien despertó y tallo su ojo derecho mientras bostezaba un poco. Denki se había acercado de igual modo al cenizo, quien apenas recibir un toque despertó. Aunque no parecía haber entrado en el mismo estado onírico que Todoroki.

Los dos se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras Aizawa lanzaba su saco de dormir al piso. Ni bien la clase comenzara la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos jóvenes respirando agitados bajo el marco.

— ¡Lamentamos la demora!—dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Apenas Aizawa les reconoció no tardó mucho en regañarles. Aparte de llegar "tarde" y de estar presentes ese día.

—Se supone que ambos deben estar descansando, ¿Por qué están aquí?—dijo el Sensei, mirando a Izuku y Eijirō que recuperaban sus respiraciones.

— ¡Ya nos sentimos mejor para estar aquí, Aizawa-sensei!—dijo Kirishima bastante animado como de costumbre.

La mirada del peli-negro se fue en Izuku, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Percibió que Midoriya no pudo hacer mucho para frenar a Eijirō de su idea de querer ir a clases. Suspiro.

—Tomen sus lugares entonces—señalo con cansancio, como siempre.

La pareja entro al salón y tomaron sus lugares para dar inicio a las clases.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y llego la ansiada hora del descanso. El ambiente en el salón no se sentía especialmente pesado, ni mucho menos. Todo estaba en una extraña calma. Incluso Bakugō y Todoroki dejaron pasar a la joven pareja sin ninguna interrupción de por medio.

Estaban agotados emocional y físicamente como para querer ponerse a discutir algo que en esos días no tenía ningún sentido. Incluyendo el hecho del accidente de ayer, donde por una sola milésima de segundo sintieron miedo.

Miedo por haberlos lastimado y perdido en ese desplome.

Verlos heridos, y que Kirishima durara bastantes horas dormido, fue suficiente para que se contuvieran y esperaran a que los días pasaran. Que si bien tampoco les agradaba la idea… No tenían de otra si es que no querían herirlos más de algún otro modo.

Dejando así que la pareja se fuera a degustar su comida en unas escaleras alejadas del tránsito estudiantil.

* * *

— ¡Te digo que tengo ese libro! ¡Cuando quieras te lo presto!—Hablaba alegremente Kirishima cuando había salido un tema que relacionaba a sus héroes favoritos.

—Eso sería maravilloso Eijirō, siempre he querido leerlo—responde Izuku, contento de ver al pelirrojo tan alegre y lleno de energías como siempre.

— ¡Ya está! ¡Apenas las clases terminen, iremos a mi habitación!—Continuo con ese entusiasmo, a la par que ingería parte de su comida. Ese día había decidido comprar algunas rebanadas de pizza, mientras Deku había comprado otra hamburguesa.

Izuku solo pudo mantener una sonrisa sobre sus labios, para después beber un poco de su refresco, dejando que la charla surgiera sola como siempre entre ellos. Al menos así fue hasta cierta pequeña interrupción.

— ¡Tu, maldito erizo rojo!—Tetsutetsu había llegado junto a Shinso y Kendo. — ¡¿Qué es ese rumor de que atacaste a tus compañeros?!—continuo hablando el chico, mientras aplicaba una llave sobre Kirishima.

— ¡Todavía no termino de comer!—Se quejó el pelirrojo, tratando de soltarse del firme agarre de su amigo de otro salón.

—Calma Tetsutetsu, déjalo que termine de comer por lo menos—Dijo Kendo, dando algunos golpecitos amistosos al hombro del peli-gris.

— ¿Cómo supieron de eso?—Pregunto Midoriya, paseando su mirada en los alumnos del grupo 1-B y Shinso.

—No es muy común ver a alguien como Fat Gum pasearse por los pasillos con un civil de acompañante—responde Shinso con calma. —Un rumor se esparció y es por es que estamos aquí—completo su respuesta, manteniendo un poco de distancia de los otros dos chicos del grupo 1-B.

Izuku entendía que Tetsutetsu quisiera ir a ver a Kirishima y que Kendo le acompañara, pero no sabía qué hacía Shinso con ellos.

—Me tope en el camino con ellos. —Responde el peli-purpura como si supiera lo que pensaba Midoriya. —Estaba buscándote para entregarte esto. Ojiro me dijo que era tuyo. —

Midoriya se fija en el libro que le tiende. Recuerda vagamente que Ojiro le pregunto por ese libro de historia del quirk, y sobre si podía prestárselo a un "amigo" suyo. No esperaba que ese "amigo" fuera Shinso.

—No creí que fueras tú el amigo que menciono Ojiro—dice Izuku. Ambos realizan el intercambio de cosas, permitiendo que en un momento las manos de Shinso toquen las de Midoriya.

Deku observa de reojo y nota que Eijirō ha visto lo que hacen. Espera a que reaccione. Que ese rosa surja de sus ojos y empuje a Tetsutetsu y ataque sin mediar más a Shinso. Pero no hace nada. Solo les ha observado un poco antes de regresar a tratar de seguir liberándose del agarre de su amigo.

— ¿Todo en orden?—pregunta Hitoshi, detallando esa mirada extrañada y pensativa del pecoso.

—De maravilla—responde, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Shinso no inquiere más, sabe, por su "amigo" Ojiro, lo que ha pasado en el salón 1-A y las parejas involucradas. No es su asunto, así que no insiste en saber más de un tema que no le importa demasiado. Talvez por Midoriya, a quien considera un rival y alguien por quien siente un mediano aprecio. Pero se insiste, no es su asunto.

Observa de reojo a los otros tres.

—Me retiro. Gracias por el libro—Shinso esboza una media sonrisa y palmea el hombro de Izuku, queriendo comprobar (después de todo), si lo que Ojiro le ha dicho es cierto sobre las reacciones de Kirishima, pero ni su tacto han hecho total reacción en él.

Izuku sabe que algo anda mal.

Shinso se retira y a los pocos minutos Kendo y Tetsutetsu lo hacen igual. El peli-gris se retira después de haber hecho luchas contra Kirishima y de regañarle por tratar de herir a sus amigos. Eijirō cuida sus palabras en ese momento, pero las palabras no cuentan tanto si las acciones no coinciden.

Y Midoriya sabe que esas acciones no lo hacen.

* * *

Al terminar de comer y de camino al salón. Izuku decide detenerse en el pasillo por donde iban, seguían en la parte aislada.

—Kirishima… Tu recuerdas, ¿no es así?—Pregunta de golpe, soltando su mano de la del pelirrojo en el acto y confrontado su mirada esmeralda con la rubí de Kirishima.

Eijirō parpadea, sorprendido. Pasa saliva y se pone nervioso. Creía que había sido demasiado cuidadoso para guardar la apariencia de que seguía bajo el quirk.

—P-Pero de que hablas Midoriya—Ese ha sido su error, y lo remata llevando una mano a su boca. Sabe que ha dicho algo que no era.

Deku siente como una pequeña grieta surge en su corazón. Entonces él si recuerda.

—Yo recuerdo qu—

—Dime la verdad—Exige. Frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo la mirada lo más que puede sobre los ojos de Kirishima que buscan un refugio de ellos.

Silencio. Es la respuesta que recibe de Eijirō. Su mirada trata de escaparse de Izuku, quiere mentirle, deseaba mentirle, pero no puede hacerlo. No tiene el suficiente valor de ver a Deku a los ojos y decirle esa bien preparada mentira que ya tenía en su cabeza.

Suspira al verse atrapado y obligado a decir la verdad.

—Si… si recuerdo todo—Sincera y confronta la mirada de Izuku. —Incluso sé que estuve bajo los efectos de un quirk—

No puede deducir que ve en esos ojos esmeraldas. ¿Está contento o esta triste? Su expresión no cambia demasiado, más que el movimiento de sus cejas que hacen saber que se ha sorprendido por sus palabras.

Midoriya lo sabía. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. Un sexto sentido era lo que le gritaba que algo andaba mal. Es consciente de lo que esas hojas decían y a pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente para esa posibilidad, el golpe siguió siendo doloroso.

El pecoso baja la mirada y no encuentra que más decir. Su cabeza ha quedado en blanco completamente. Eijirō aprovecha que Midoriya baja la mirada para acercarse y sujetar a Izuku por las mejillas para hacerlo verle a la cara. Ha sido un acto que no pensó bien, solo había dejado que sus manos, sus pies, y cuerpo se movieran solos.

Kirishima ve esos ojos verdes cristalizados por lágrimas. Odia verlo así. Odia ver que se pone mal, sobre todo si él tiene la culpa.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?—pregunta el peli-verde, posando sus manos sobre las manos de Eijirō. El que Kirishima recuerde, anuncia el final del quirk y por cociente su relación.

Es claro que ninguno quiere que eso pase.

Pero si Izuku se ha dado cuenta de que Eijirō ya no estaba bajo el efecto del quirk, ¿Qué le aseguraba que Bakugō y Todoroki no se darían cuenta también?

El que quisieran fingir que seguían juntos a base de eso, y que descubrieran que era una mentira los últimos días, traería demasiados problemas y muchos malos entendidos. Así como heridas muy fuertes a personas inocentes.

Sin embargo… el pecoso ha visto una luz de esperanza y recuerda las palabras de su superior. Eijirō recuerda todo, y sabe que estuvo bajo los efectos de un quirk, y aun así decidió seguir con él, a su lado. No corrió a brazos de Bakugō, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto de eso hasta que él lo ha confrontado.

¿También siente algo por él? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, (que realmente lo es), está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que Kirishima esté a su lado. Fue una promesa que se hizo hacia sí mismo el día de ayer si es que veía que Eijirō le amaba.

—Esto… ¿Esto quiere decir que me amas de verdad, Eijirō?—Deku esboza una sonrisa, pequeña y tímida como su personalidad. Deja solo una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla que esta sonrojada. Sus ojos le brillan con una emoción pura y espera que el pelirrojo le responda. Esa ilusión es algo que enternece el corazón del más alto.

Pero es aquí donde Kirishima no tiene idea de que hacer.

Su corazón está divido en partes iguales. Una parte le pertenece a Bakugō y la otra a Midoriya. Tanta es su igualdad, que no puede tomar una decisión. Esta mal querer tenerlos a ambos. Y lo sabe, desde que despertó lo sabe. Pero no puede tomar una decisión. Elija lo que elija, va a terminar por lastimar a alguno de los dos. Y eso es lo que quiere evitar a toda costa.

Así como sus ojos suelen expresarlo todo, en ese momento donde desvió su mirada de los esmeraldas ojos de Izuku, le da entender todo lo que no le puede y no se atreve a decirle.

—No… No me amas ¿verdad?—dice Izuku, con un tono herido que atrapa la atención del más alto de inmediato.

— ¡No, no, no! Yo… yo de verdad te quiero mucho, Midoriya—Sus manos regresan al cuerpo del más bajo, sujetándole ahora por los hombros. —Y quiero estar contigo… —

—Pero quieres estar con Kacchan también—Termina lo que cree que Eijirō iba a decir. El silencio que hace Kirishima con eso, es suficiente para que el pecoso lo entienda. —Entonces… no podemos estar juntos—

Ambas miradas se confrontan. El verde contra el rojo regresan, y los sentimientos en ambas miradas expresivas estalla. Deku se aparta del agarre de chico de ojos rojos, y retrocede un par de pasos. Verlo alejarse le lastima a Kirishima como no pensó que lo haría un acto tan sencillo como ese.

—Midoriya… yo… ¡Solo dame unos días para— Pide, con una clara desesperación en su voz.

— ¡No!—Corta de golpe el pecoso. — ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tú dudas de querer estar conmigo, pero yo no lo dudo en ningún momento! ¡Yo realmente quiero estar contigo, a tu lado!—Suelta, con la voz agitada y entrecortada. Siente que se romperá en miles de partes por lo que quiere decirle.

Es doloroso. Muy doloroso. Más doloroso que cuando se ha roto alguna extremidad. Ha sido más doloroso que todas las heridas que le han dejado cicatrices en su brazo. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Kirishima le amaba como él había decidido amarlo.

Por un simple momento, creía que le había elegido a él por encima de Katsuki…

Pero se equivocó.

Y a causa de su equivocación, su corazón empieza a agrietarse como un espejo.

—Midoriya…

— ¡Yo de verdad te amo, Eijirō!—Suelta, y las lágrimas caen. —Yo no dudo en querer estar a tu lado. Ya no dudo en querer elegirte a ti por encima de cualquier persona—

Las miradas se encuentran, y esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas comprimen a Kirishima que no sabe qué hacer ni que decirle. Su mente ha estallado a conjunto de su corazón en miles de voces y susurros que le dicen "cobarde" sin descanso.

— _No eres un hombre—_ Piensa el pelirrojo con rudeza hacia su persona al ver a esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Ni siquiera me hablas por mi nombre… me vuelves a decir Midoriya otra vez… —Dice, y limpia las lágrimas que puede con el dorso de su mano. No quiere lucir así de patético delante de él, pero no puede contener su dolor que cae en esas gotas saldas buscando darle consuelo. —Me siento como un idiota…—Continua, limpiando sus sentimientos.

Eijirō quiere acercarse, pero al primer paso que da, Midoriya retrocede. No quiere que lo toque, ni que lo siga mirando más. No quiere porque sabe que al primer toque que de Eijirō a su cuerpo, le romperá más de lo que cree que esta.

—Aclarare todo… para que regreses con Kacchan—Empieza a caminar, pasando al lado de Eijirō. Espero, patéticamente lo hizo, pero espero a que Kirishima quisiera detenerle, que cambiara de idea y le dijera que lo elegía a él, aunque él mismo sabía que eso era imposible… pero el pelirrojo solo se quedó quieto, mirando a la nada.

Haciendo que su corazón se rompiera un poquito más.

* * *

Lo hablo. Lo dijo a todos una vez que llegaron al salón. Había solicitado a Cementoss unos minutos de su clase para dar ese comunicado "importante".

Las palabras mágicas que Bakugō y Todoroki buscaban escuchar, así como el resto de la clase. Ya que eso significaba que las cosas volvían a la normalidad y no habría más problemas de por medio.

Entonces…

¿Por qué el ambiente se percibía tan deprimente?

* * *

Tras las clases, el grupo de Bakugō iba bastante animado. E incluso se podría decir que el cenizo se veía "contento" (a su manera claro). Ni lento ni perezoso había tomado a Eijirō de la mano y salido con él del aula junto a Denki y Sero.

Todoroki, igualmente tomo a Izuku de la mano para irse con él. Aunque el símbolo de la paz había solicitado hablar a solas con el pecoso, el medio albino decidió esperarlo junto a Iida y Uraraka que habían notado algo decaído al peli-verde.

De mismo modo, Kaminari había visto a Kirishima. El pelirrojo solo caminaba como un zombi guiado de la mano de Katsuki.

Algo había pasado y había afectado a ambas partes por igual. Y por lo visto, ese "algo" que paso no fue nada bueno.

—Enseguida les regreso al Joven Midoriya… ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta por ahí? ¡Oh, lo tengo!—Había dicho Toshinori mientras sacaba un hoja de una carpeta. —Busquen a Present Mic y entréguenle esta hoja… olvide llevársela. Les garantizo que cuando regresen ya habré terminado de hablar con el Joven Midoriya—sonríe Toshinori, entregando la hoja a Iida que no duda nada en hacerle un favor al ex –símbolo de la paz.

Todoroki, ya más tranquilo y "alegre", acepta de buena gana hacer esa petición, no sin antes besar a Izuku en la mejilla.

Seguido de eso, los tres jóvenes se marchan.

Los dos se encontraban en el salón de profesores. Ese donde muchas otras veces se había reunido a hablar siempre de temas importantes. Solo que esta vez, Izuku estaba sentado en el mismo sofá con Toshinori y ninguno sabía si ese tema que abordarían sería importante.

Una vez solos, All Might aborda el tema con calma.

— ¿Estas bien, Joven Midoriya?—Pregunta, notando que su sucesor tiene una mirada de muerto.

Deku suspira.

—No… no lo estoy—Sabe que no puede mentirle a su ídolo. Sobre todo porque carga con esa mirada perdida y porque se siente tan mal que ni una mentira (o intento de mentira), saldría de sus labios de manera convincente.

— ¿Es sobre el Joven Kirishima?—Toshinori no necesita más respuesta cuando Izuku asiente lentamente y observa como una solitaria lágrima desciende por su ojo derecho. Una lágrima que está representando al resto que Izuku se empeña en contener con fuerza.

Sabe que está tratando de controlarse y no desplomarse delante de él. Ve en sus ojos más de lo que el propio Izuku quiere o puede decir.

—Yo… yo no dudo en lo que siento por él… Pero… Eiji—Kirishima—Se corrige de inmediato. —duda en estar conmigo—Suelta el pecoso con sumo dolor. Un dolor palpable en su tono y entre esas palabras.

All Might palmea la espalda del chico de cabello verdoso.

—Yo me enamore de él… le amo—Levanta la mirada, para ver a su ídolo y esa expresión que Toshinori ve, le sacude horriblemente.

De todas las veces que lo ha visto llorar, es la primera en la que ve tanto dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Apenas sus miradas se encuentran, Deku se rompe a llorar. Siente que no tiene con quien más dejar salir ese dolor que esta estrangulando con fuerza su garganta para hacerlo soltar distintos sollozos.

Permite que Izuku llore todo lo que quiera mientras trata de darle consuelo y apoyo.

All Might también fue joven y alguna que otra vez llego a enamorarse. Sabe lo difícil que era enamorarse a esa edad y sufrir de igual modo por el amor no correspondido.

Pero sin duda, lo más difícil de todo, es ver a alguien que quiere o aprecias, cuya sonrisa siempre te ha hecho sonreír a ti… Llorar desconsoladamente y con tanto dolor que es transpirado por cada poro de piel.

* * *

Algunos minutos más, Izuku logra calmarse y All Might decide darle algunos consejos y ofrecer su apoyo incondicional si lo necesita. La respuesta del más joven es una sonrisa pequeña, no llega ni siquiera a ser considerada sonrisa por el símbolo de la paz que la observa.

El pecoso acompaña su afirmación con el movimiento de su cabeza, y después sale del salón de profesores donde sus amigos apenas iban llegando de su encargo.

El rubio observa a su pupilo, y ve esa nueva sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Una sonrisa magistralmente perfecta que es capaz de engañar a cualquiera que la está mirando. Quiere confiar que estará bien…

Pero es difícil creer que lo estará.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que se marchó Deku del salón de profesores. Y Toshinori sigue revisando algunos trabajos y registros que ha hecho.

Aizawa ingresa al salón y se sorprende de verle ahí.

—Creí que estarías en la habitación… ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?—pregunta el peli-negro.

—Oh… ah… Solo estaba terminando de verificar algunas cosas—Le responde con una sonrisa. Pero Shota reconoce esa sonrisa perfectamente. Es una sonrisa que busca decirle "Todo está bien" pero que realmente está gritando "Algo no está bien". Toshinori debe saber que no puede engañar a su pareja.

—Si es por lo de Midoriya y Kirishima… Ambos sabíamos que las cosas acabarían. Tú escuchaste lo que dijo ese Civil—Dice Aizawa, entrando de lleno al salón y tomando lugar al lado de rubio. —Son jóvenes… lo que sienten ahora no es amor, solo están confundidos por lo que sienten y las hormonas—

—Nosotros empezamos a salir a su edad, Aizawa—Recuerda Toshinori. —Tal vez con la diferencia de algunos años… Pero salimos desde muy jóvenes—

El peli-negro se sonroja un poco. Así como All Might no debe mentirle a su pareja porque le conoce bien, Eraserhead no debe de subestimar la memoria de su pareja tampoco.

—Lo nuestro es diferente—Menciona Shota.

—No. No lo es—Contra argumenta Yagi. —Vi al Joven Midoriya y ese dolor que reflejaba su mirada cuando dijo que Kirishima no le quería igual… Fue la misma expresión que vi de ti cuando Mic te rechazo—Esa mirada azul se fija en él, y en que como Aizawa se encoge de hombros y tuerce los labios un poco.

Para ninguno es un recuerdo agradable de recordar.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer para esos dos—El peli-negro se recargada sobre el hombro del rubio mientras cierra los ojos.

—No… por desgracia no—Responde Toshinori, recargando su cabeza con la de Aizawa.—Todo queda en manos de ellos ahora… solo… solo espero que cualquier decisión que tomen, lo hagan después de rechazar todas las posibilidades que no les hagan felices—

—Conozco a Midoriya… y él es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por hacer felices a otros—Suelta Shota, quien casi podría abandonarse a brazos de Morfeo en ese cómodo hombro. —Así como cierto símbolo estúpido que esta conmigo—

Una risita es lo que responde el rubio.

—Si… por eso me preocupa—Responde Yagi.

Recuerda sus años mozos, donde, guiado por esa idea de sacrificarse y sacrificar su felicidad, dejo ir a Aizawa muchas veces. Le vio amar a otros cuando él deseaba ser amado por él.

Siempre queriendo que él fuera feliz, incluso si él mismo debía sufrir por ello.

Haber vivido eso, le hace desear con toda su alma que su querido pupilo no sufra lo mismo que él sufrió.

Quiere que sea feliz… Merece ser feliz.

* * *

Algunos chicos estaban en la sala común. Entre ellos estaba Kirishima y Bakugō, mirando la televisión. Con ellos estaba Sero quien jugaba en su consola portátil. El pelirrojo seguía con su mirada perdida y bastante desanimado. No prestaba atención a la pantalla exactamente, ya que esa imagen de Izuku seguía pegada en su cabeza.

Al igual que su declaración que no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza.

Ese "Te amo", había sido la perdición de su estado.

Katsuki de su lado, no quería confrontar a Kirishima por cómo estaba. Tenía sus sospechas, y ponerse a reclamarse eso mismo que creía firmemente le pasaba a Eijirō, podría traer una pelea innecesaria y hacer que Kirishima repensara ciertas que no debería.

Un poco más lejos, en la zona de la cocina, estaban Uraraka y Tsuyu junto a Iida y Sato que preparaban la cena. Haciendo que todo ese piso oliese de maravilla. Aoyama había querido participar en la comida, pero decidió mejor observar lo que hacían sus compañeros al no tener talento exactamente culinario.

Tokoyami se encontraba jugando cartas con Ojiro, Koda y Shoji en una de las mesas más cercanas. Estaban apostando dulces y Shoji era quien llevaba más.

El resto estaba por alguna parte de los dormitorios… o al menos eso pensaron hasta cierta llegada inesperada que entro corriendo a la sala común.

— ¡Todoroki y Midoriya terminaron!—Grito Kaminari a casi todo pulmón. Seguido de eso, se sujetó de las rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Señal de que había corrido hasta llegar ahí.

Su grito y esa declaración habían atraído toda la atención de sus compañeros, haciendo incluso que la "vida" le regresara a un pelirrojo que estaba hundido en el sofá. Mismo que se compuso de inmediato como resorte.

Inmediatamente después del rubio, Ashido, Jiro, Hagakure, Momo y Mineta llegaron a la par.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro de eso, Kaminari?!—Ochako fue la primera en preguntar.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Apoyo Mina. — ¡Todos los vimos!—Dijo, señalando a los presentes que acaban de llegar.

—Les vimos irse a una zona apartada de los dormitorios—Contribuye Mineta. —Supusimos que harían cochinadas…—Continua antes de que Jiro le golpe.

—Su-Supuse que Mineta podría tener razón y decidimos seguirlos para pedirles que no hicieran esas cosas en público—Habla apenada Hagakure.

—Pero no hicieron nada…—Habla Momo. —Solo… escuchamos cuando Midoriya le decía que no podría seguir a su lado… y…—La chica siente que no debe seguir hablando.

Los seis habían visto esa expresión dolida de Todoroki, así como la de Izuku en ese momento que le decía esas cosas. No es un tema que deban andar divulgando por ahí.

No era fácil recodar esa expresión que había hecho Shōto, sobre todo por ver esa solitaria lágrima que decencia de su mejilla. Ni esa desesperación que le surgió del golpe el medio pelirrojo preguntando el porqué de su separación. Misma que ninguno de ellos decidió seguir escuchando, ya que habían huido de la escena apenas notaron la situación ponerse muy sería.

Kirishima se quedó quieto… Estático en su lugar y culpándose por lo que había pasado. Le había roto tanto el corazón a Deku como para que ya no quisiera seguir al lado de nadie.

 _No seas idiota,_ siente que le dice su cabeza.

A veces puede ser intuitivo. Y fue una de esas veces donde lo ha sido. Sabe que esa ruptura tiene que ver con la confesión de Izuku.

" _Yo te amo, Eijirō"_

Le golpea la culpa en toda la cara. En el corazón, en la cabeza y en el alma. Así de fuerte ha sido el sentimiento que Midoriya tiene por él, que lo ha hecho alejar a Todoroki de su lado.

Los chicos deciden moverse y hacer cualquier cosa antes de que los mencionados lleguen. Justo, algunos minutos después, Todoroki entra y atraviesa la sala común para llegar a su habitación.

Esa mirada rápida que dedica a todos, les hace sentir que han sido atravesados por flechas de hielo. Esa mirada cargaba con mucho odio, una mirada que a todos les recordaría a esos tiempos antes del festival deportivo donde era tan distante de todos. Sin saber, que esa mirada buscaba ocultar el dolor de un corazón roto.

Shōto pasó de todos sus compañeros, dejando el ambiente ligeramente más frío.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario.

La mayoría espero, (indirectamente), a que Midoriya hiciera lo propio y entrara. Pero por más tiempo que esperaron, Izuku nunca apareció.

Al paso de más y más minutos, el pecoso nunca hizo aparición alguna. El ver la hora del reloj les hizo a todos creer que Midoriya seguía fuera así que, los amigos más cercanos a él, decidieron salir en su búsqueda, o al menos eso querían.

Aizawa les había llamado la atención para que se fueran a dormir, aclarando ante los comentarios de sus alumnos que Midoriya estaba en su habitación desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No dudaron en ir a ver como seguía o porque razón termino con Todoroki.

* * *

—Yo no iré—Suelta el cenizo, con un gruñido y con la muñeca de Kirishima atrapada firmemente entre sus dedos. —Y este idiota tampoco—

—Vamos Bakugō, solo nos aseguraremos de que este bien—Insiste Kaminari, ya que Eijirō continua sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada rubí se paseaba en Katsuki y en Denki. Observa como Kaminari hace el esfuerzo de sostenerle la mirada al cenizo. Una hazaña diga de auténticos valientes o temerarios idiotas que no tuvieran miedo de ver a un demonio a los ojos.

Observa en el rubio del rayo como pasa saliva de manera dura. La mirada ámbar de Kaminari se posa en la suya, y entiende que lo que hace Denki lo hace por él. Así de fuerte ha llegado a ser su amistad con el chico del quirk eléctrico.

Un cobarde que no puede decidir y ha lastimado a Midoriya. Que ha arruinado su relación con Todoroki y que lleva una carga culposa en la cabeza y el corazón.

—Por favor… Bakugō… Quiero asegurarme de que esta bien—Habla, por primera vez desde hacía un rato, habla por fin y deja su mirada en Katsuki. Las dos miradas rubí se encuentran, y el cenizo suspira con irritación.

—Bien—Es lo único que dice, antes de caminar por delante de Kaminari y seguir jalando al pelirrojo por la muñeca con fuerza.

Llegan después cerca de la habitación de Izuku, donde Uraraka y Tsuyu insisten en llamar a la puerta con mucha insistencia.

Apenas Eijirō ha visto la puerta de la habitación del pecoso, se queda clavado al piso. ¿Qué tan mal esta con sus sentimientos? Este tan mal, que no sabe qué hacer y que muy seguramente no medito que se supone que haría.

Bakugō siente el tirón que da su mano cuando Eijirō se detiene de golpe. Lo observa y alza una ceja en señal de confusión.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿No que querías saber cómo esta Deku o qué?—Regaña al ver que Eijirō luce… ¿asustado?, no sabe exactamente deducir que clase de expresión tiene ahora. Pero no piensa averiguarlo o la respuesta tal vez no le guste en lo más mínimo.

Se queda al lado de Kirishima, haciendo que ahora su mano pasara de tomarle de la muñeca a tomarle la mano completamente y entrelazar sus dedos con él.

Muchas veces que ve a Eijirō, le "gusta" o interesa saber que piensa. Que es lo que pasaba por esa cabeza hueca que tiene como novio. Pero nunca ha sentido esa necesidad como ahora, donde verdaderamente deseaba saber qué cosa pensaba Kirishima de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Denki les ve unos segundos antes de moverse hacia donde están las dos chicas. La mirada de Kirishima sigue a su amigo rubio, quien parece preguntar algo. Uraraka niega con el movimiento de su cabeza, mientras Tsuyu dice algo a la par que ve en su dirección. Lo que provoca que Bakugō le vea con desinterés e ignore olímpicamente lo que haya dicho esa chica. De su lado, a Kirishima le hace desviar la mirada y encogerse más en su lugar.

Siente que con la sola mirada de la chica rana, le está gritando que no debe estar en ese lugar.

 _Tú tienes la culpa de esto,_ se castiga Kirishima otra vez en su cabeza.

Unos minutos más de insistencia al llamar a Izuku, ahora con compañía de Kaminari, la puerta sigue sin abrirse y ni señales de respuesta por parte de su inquilino.

Otros minutos más pasan, todo para dar tiempo a que Iida y Momo llegan con ellos. Y por las miradas que tienen, es claro que no llevan buenas noticias.

Decidieron dividirse para poder comprobar la situación de los dos ex novios. Iida y Yaoyorozu fueron a ver como continuaba Todoroki, pero este solo les pidió "amablemente" que no le molestaran y que le dejaran solo por un rato.

Mientras que Uraraka y Tsuyu estaban tratando de hablar con Deku, pero este continuaba sin dar señal alguna de "vida".

Hablan algo más en ese grupo pequeño y después deciden marcharse todos a sus habitaciones al ver que no servirá de nada insistir en que Izuku les abra.

Denki regresa con la pareja que continua en su lugar sin decir o hacer algo más. La mirada de cachorro que le dedica Kirishima hace hablar al chico de ojos ámbar.

—Al parecer Todoroki no quiere a nadie cerca de su habitación y Midoriya no habré ni responde a nada—Resume Denki, rascando su nuca y suspirando de ultimo ante la situación.

Katsuki no necesita más y cree que Eijirō tampoco, así que retoma el camino a sus habitaciones junto al rubio del rayo. Sabe que ha sido una autentica pérdida de tiempo haber ido a ver como estaban esos dos. Pero no puede negarle a Kirishima nada en ese momento. Mucho menos al ver esa expresión tan golpeada que tiene.

Apenas han entrado al elevador, y poco antes de que las puertas se cierren completamente que les llevara a su piso, es cuando la vida le regresa a Kirishima quien sale del elevador a tiempo dejando que la puerta se cierre apenas ha terminado de salir.

Bakugō no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de detenerle y solo golpea las puertas del ascensor.

Denki teme por su seguridad ahora.

* * *

No sabe que ha sido eso. No sabe de dónde le surgió la adrenalina de hacer lo que ha hecho, pero ahí estaba… Fuera del elevador, con el corazón en un frenético frenesí de latidos ocasionados por el miedo, la confusión y todo lo demás que tiene dentro en esos momentos que sigue sin poder controlar.

Quería, de verdad quería saber si Izuku estaba bien y no quería irse sin haber escuchado aunque fuera su voz.

 _"Un corazón masculino, es una vida sin arrepentimientos"_

Repite en su cabeza, esperando que de alguna manera _Crimson Riot_ le de la fuerza que necesita para moverse y hacer todo lo que su confundida cabeza e indeciso corazón no le permiten por cuenta propia.

No quiere arrepentirse nunca de lo que haga. Así mismo, tampoco quiere ser esa persona que era en secundaria, ni la que fue antes de eso.

No quiere tener miedo nunca más ni arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo.

Quiere ser valiente y afrontar todo lo que venga en su vida como un verdadero hombre. Con un verdadero corazón masculino.

Camina, vaciando su cabeza en el proceso. No quiere que ningún pensamiento interrumpa su decisión. No quiere que nada haga flaquear lo que está por hacer.

Llama a la puerta, con insistencia. No importa siquiera que su brazo este temblando como gelatina y sienta los huesos como el plomo.

—Midoriya… soy Kirishima… Por favor, abre la puerta. —Es lo mejor que siente ha podido decir. Espera, paciente a que el pecoso abra o diga algo.

El silencio en ese momento le facilita el escucha cualquier cosa que venga del interior de la habitación.

Al paso de los minutos, toda la determinación que tiene se empieza a ir al traste. Insiste nuevamente en llamar y pedirle que abra la puerta, pero no escucha nada. Empieza preocuparse cuando su valentía está empezando a pender de un hilo.

Apega su frente a la puerta y suspira sonoramente contra ella.

—Solo… solo déjame saber que estas bien—Pide, casi llegando al grado de sentir que lo está suplicando. Y es eso lo que le permite escuchar algo del interior.

 _Pasos,_ es lo que escucha. Aunque estos suenan como arrastrando los pies.

—Quiero dormir… vete por favor—Escucha su voz. Una voz que suena tan apagada y carente de ese ligero tono dulce que tiene.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?—Pregunta Eijirō.

—No—Responde Izuku. —Ya te dije que quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado… Vete—

Kirishima siente ese "Vete" como un "Quédate"… Pero no está seguro de si en verdad eso significa o es una tetra que su mente está creando para confundirle más.

Quiere insistir en pedirle que le deje entrar… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que hará si entra o si Izuku accede a abrir la puerta?

Habían dejado muy claras las cosas en el pasillo por la tarde. Ese momento donde Eijirō no se sintió como un hombre y que se ha arrepentido de no haber dicho ni hecho nada. Se arrepiente de lo que está haciendo y de insistir en lastimar a Midoriya. Pero a su vez, quiere estar ahí… quiere estar ahí para él, con él y por él.

¿Qué puede decir ahora?

Siente que quiere decir demasiado. Quiere soltar todo lo que piensa en ese momento. Quiere decirle todo lo que siente que su corazón suplica le diga. Sin embargo… no puede hacerlo.

—Lo siento—Dice Eijirō, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Se reprocha por eso, pero no se detiene. —Sé que te lastime… y que… y que has terminado con Todoroki a causa mía. Yo… yo te quiero demasiado, pero tienes razón en que también quiero a Bakugō… No puedo elegir y eso me está matando y te ha dañado a ti en el proceso. Lo último que he querido es lastimarte, pero soy un cobarde que lo ha hecho de todos modos y no tiene el valor de confrontar sus sentimientos para entender a quién quiere en realidad… Izuku por favor, lo siento mucho… yo… yo… —El pecho le duele, los ojos le pican y la garganta le arde.

Reconoce que quiere llorar. Que le duele y que se siente como un cobarde. Un verdadero hombre sabría elegir y no estaría con esas cosas de indecisión como él.

Un verdadero corazón masculino no tendría dudas de lo que siente.

— ¿Izuku… sigues ahí?—Pregunta después de algunos minutos en silencio donde ya no ha escuchado nada que venga de la habitación.

—Si es todo lo que quieres decir, ya lo escuche… Ahora vete—Responde, escuchando esa voz entrecortada y ahogada por los miles de nudos y sollozos que quiere dejar salir pero que su dueño no permite.

—Por favor… Izuku…

—Vete… Kirishima.

Eijirō ya no puede hacer nada más. No tiene idea de que más decir, o que hacer. En parte siente que lo tiene bien merecido.

Quiere insistir, pero… ¿De que serviría? Le ha roto el corazón…

Suspira y se obliga a sí mismo a moverse para alejarse de la puerta. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido más miserable que en ese momento donde ya no tiene la fuerza para pelear más.

Donde no tiene la determinación que hace falta…

* * *

Izuku escucha sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y se queda escuchándolo hasta que el sonido de los pasos desaparece.

Regresa a su cama y se queda sentado, mirando a la nada como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía rato.

Ha sobrecargado su corazón con todo ese peso negativo. Con todas esas heridas y no ha podido dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima en todo el proceso. Solo ha llorado en ese momento con All Might, y de ahí a más, no lo ha vuelto hacer.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, esperando poder sentir los latidos de su corazón que le recordaran que estaba vivo. Ha sentido tanto dolor que el mismo se denominó muerto. Pero, ¿Cómo no sentirse así después de todo? Decidió que amaría a Eijirō por encima de Todoroki, porque estaba seguro de que lo sentía por el pelirrojo era amor tal cual. Un amor sin dudas en su corazón y cabeza. Un amor que no le hacía dudar en ningún momento de las acciones que tomaría o de lo que harían. Un amor puro que le llenaba completamente de felicidad.

Estaba seguro de que lo amaba. Aun seguía sin saber cómo es que llego a esa clase de conclusión, pero lo había hecho y se había sentido tan feliz y cómodo con esa idea, que no existió ninguna clase de miedo o advertencia por parte de su lado raciocino.

Pero… justo ahora se daba cuenta que ese amor no era correspondido por el pelirrojo con la misma intensidad que él. Y eso dolía. Una parte de él quiso abogar por Eijirō, diciendo que recodara que el pelirrojo le dijo que le quería mucho y que lo que sentía por él estaba al mismo nivel que lo que sentía por Bakugō.

 _Pero querer no es suficiente cuando uno verdaderamente ama._

Querer y Amar no es lo mismo, aunque ambos tengan como objetivo demostrar un sentimiento en común, existe todo un abismo que les diferencia. Un abismo que solo los románticos comprenden y aquellos que han amado con toda el alma y locura, conocen.

Él es de esos que acaban de conocer ese abismo.

Haberle dicho todo eso a Kirishima, y escucharlo hablar, le han roto más de lo que parece y ni así puede llorar a lágrima viva como esperaría hacerlo. Quiere sacar esa estaca de dolor que hace reducir los latidos de su corazón a niveles que le hacen dudar que sigue ahí haciendo su trabajo de mantenerlo vivo y llevar sangre a todo su cuerpo.

Observa su entorno y toda la oscuridad que le rodea en ese momento. Misma que se ve interrumpida por los débiles y frágiles rayos que se filtran por los extremos de las cortinas del balcón. Se había cambiado ya a su pijama, y dejado su móvil en silencio absoluto y boca abajo sobre su escritorio.

Veía que la luz de la pantalla se encendía, seguramente de mensajes y llamadas.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios. Opta por querer dormir un poco mejor y esperar a sentirse mejor por la mañana… aunque sabe que no lo hará, porque nada de lo que está pasando es una pesadilla. Aunque él desee con toda su alma que lo sea.

Se recuesta completamente sobre la cama otra vez, metiéndose entre todas las cobijas. Una vez acomodado, estira los brazos hasta alcanzar ese objeto que ha llevado a la cama con él.

Un objeto que le hacia sonreír como idiota cada lo miraba y calzaba perfectamente con la decoración de su habitación.

Aprieta a ese adorable conejito en sus brazos, mismo que desprende un cierto aroma a la colonia masculina de Eijirō. Pero no solo el conejito lleva ese aroma… también las cobijas cargan con esa dichosa colonia que Izuku siente le quema los pulmones al respirar.

Ese aroma. El conejo y todos los bonitos recuerdos que tiene en la cabeza pasando como una película, se convierten en el detonante perfecto. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer sin reparo ni límite alguno. Se permite llorar desconsoladamente mientras continua abrazando el conejo, queriendo hundir sus sollozos en él.

Las paredes de su habitación. Sus figuras de All Might y los posters, el conejito en sus brazos y la oscuridad de su alcoba… son los testigos de su corazón roto.

* * *

 _ **Antes de seguir con la publicación, quiero decir que debido a que no recordaba mi contraseña y que tuve varios problemas con la plataforma, es que no había actualizado nada aquí.**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por eso u u**_

 _ **Pero ahora que ya recupere mi cuenta, publicare toda la historia que ya esta terminada y otra actualización pendiente 3**_

 _ **Ahora si, continuamos~**_


	7. Día 6: Decisión Final

Sábado, 4:30 am.

Un joven chico de cabello verde había salido a correr por los alrededores de los dormitorios como todas las mañanas lo hacía. Solo que esta vez, había salido incluso más temprano de lo normal. Una media hora antes para ser más precisos.

El sueño había abandonado su cuerpo cerca de las 4 de la mañana, y sin poder volver a dormir, decidió salir a iniciar con sus entrenamientos matutinos.

Después del estiramiento, empezó a trotar por los alrededores. Se mantuvo luchando toda la mañana por no recordar esa horrible presión del corazón, por no recordar nada en ese momento y tener su cabeza en blanco. Pero no pudo mantenerse así...

Recordó lo que sucedió en el pasillo. Esa mirada en Todoroki cuando terminaron. Y por ultimo, esas palabras que le dijo a Kirishima la noche pasada. Se recordó a sí mismo y el como se había quedado llorando hasta caer dormido.

Pero su cabeza no se detuvo en ese momento. Continúo recordando todos los días de esa semana, y los de otras semanas. Cualquier día en el que pasaba su tiempo al lado de Kirishima, era recordado en su cabeza con tanto detalle como lo guardo, que se maldecía con fuerza por tenerlos así de atesorados en sus memorias.

Esas sonrisas y sus dientes afilados que las acompañaban. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes como si fueran las gemas más hermosas del mundo. Sus pequeñas y curiosas cejas. Su cabello rojo. Su piel. Su carácter. Su risa. Su mirada expresiva. Su corazón masculino. Su cicatriz pequeña. Su quirk. Su voz.

Su amor...

Su cariño...

Todo él.

No dejaba de recordar cada detalle que había anotado en su cabeza con respecto a Kirishima. Cada manía que había visto de él en todo el tiempo que le conocía. Los gustos y disgustos que tenía.

Había anotado todo lo que sabía de él en su cabeza bajo el nombre de "Persona Importante" que poco después paso a guardarse en su corazón como "Amor" y después a "Amor no correspondido". Sentía las lágrimas juntándose nuevamente en sus ojos, el dolor del pecho creciendo, y las ganas de regresar a su cama y seguir abrazando ese peluche y llorar sin parar hasta sentirse bien nuevamente o quedarse dormido hasta que su corazón dejara de sentirse tan mal le abrumaron.

El aire empezó a entrar y salir de su boca velozmente, haciendo que el aire fresco le quemara la garganta y los pulmones. La sensación de dolor le distrajo de todo lo que su mente se enfrascaba en recordarle a pulso.

Comenzó a correr más y más rápido. Con su quirk activo y con todas su fuerzas. Buscando escapar de su dolor y de todo lo que le estaba rodeando en ese momento. Sus ojos se empañaron de sus lágrimas al no poder contenerlas más.

Quería huir de todo...

Había sido un completo idiota por haber tomado esa decisión. Él sabía que no podrían estar juntos, que no era posible un amor como el suyo. Pero aunque lo supiera, había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que podría haberse ganado ese amor de Kirishima. Una esperanza que solo fue una máscara para llevarlo al abismo donde se sentía ahogándose de dolor y decepción hacia sí mismo.

Soy un idiota.

Corrió con tanta fuerza y tanto como pudo, hasta que sintió un ligero tirón en la pierna que le obligo a detenerse. Había descuidado el control del quirk.

Se sujetó de las rodillas y respiro a base de jadeos pesados. El jalar el aire le hicieron toser con fuerza, para seguido dejar escapar más y más lágrimas.

Al igual que algunos sollozos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra apoyada en el pasto. El pecho le dolió incluso más, así como la garganta que dejaba escapar esos sollozos a medias. Estaba esforzándose en no dejarlos salir y contenerlos a la fuerza. No quería llorar en ese momento. No quería sentirse frágil otra vez...

Me lo tengo merecido. Pensó, y comenzó a culparse por todo. Él sabía que Eijirō estaba bajo los efectos del quirk, y aun así, sabiendo que su corazón corría peligro, decidió sacrificarlo para obtener una oportunidad a su lado. Pero, en lugar de eso, termino por poner el pelirrojo en una encrucijada, misma que podría lastimar a Bakugō. Se lastimo a sí mismo y lastimo a Todoroki que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos, atravesando sus mejillas y cayendo por su barbilla hasta perderse y servirles al pasto como riego.

¿Por qué el amor debía doler tanto? ¿Por qué debía enamorarse justamente de Kirishima? No entendía que clase de castigo había cometido en su vida pasada para estar pagando ahora esa clase de precio. Toda su vida había sido una pendiente inclinada llena de luchas difíciles que si bien le habían hecho la persona fuerte que era ahora, no consideraba justo que el amor fuera incluso más difícil o se le sumara a todas las cosas por las que debe luchar. Preferiría luchar contra Stain otra vez, contra los Nomu o contra cualquiera, incluso contra Shigaraki Tomura, si el ganar o recibir una golpiza, le garantizaba que ya no se sentiría así de mal. Pero no era el caso...

Se sentía tan débil...

—Los héroes no lloran...—Dijo, en un intento de consolarse. Limpio sus lágrimas, pero estas continuaban cayendo sin poder detenerse. —Los... los héroes no lloran—Insistió.

Pero por más que lo repitió nunca pudo detener esas lágrimas.

—Los héroes si lloran... Porque también somos personas—Escucha que alguien dice. Dicha persona que se acerca a paso lento hasta llegar a su lado.

—Senpai... ¿Q-Que hace aquí?—Izuku inmediatamente trata de controlarse y limpiar su rostro así como las pocas lagrimas que siguen recorriendo sus mejillas.

Mirio llegaba con él. Llevaba una botella de agua, y un empaque de galletas de vainilla a la mitad. El rubio lucia unos shorts rojos y una playera de tirantes anchos en color blanco.

—Te vi corriendo hace unos minutos—Responde, y se sienta al lado del pecoso. —Te llame, pero no respondiste. Tuve que seguirte corriendo. Menos mal que estaba hasta acá—

Es ahí donde Midoriya se dio cuenta de donde estaba específicamente. Habían pasado las instalaciones de U.A y se encontraban casi al lado opuesto de los dormitorios. En una zona de jardines.

Togata le invita a sentarse a su lado, justo hacia donde se encuentra el enorme edificio de U.A. Mismo que se alzaba majestuoso como siempre. Debido a las horas, que realmente no estaba seguro de que hora sería, el cielo empezaba a ser iluminado por el sol, muy débilmente los rayos empezaban a bañar las paredes de U.A

—Quiero suponer que seguiste mi consejo... Y... que ha terminado mal por lo que veo—Menciona el rubio, abriendo nuevamente ese empaque de galletas. No está seguro si saber dar consejos es parte de ser un héroe también. De ser así, está seguro que no llevaría una buena nota.

Izuku se sienta en posición de loto, y observa a su superior. No ha seguido realmente su consejo, o al menos no lo ha hecho tan al pie de la letra. Su corazón está demasiado mal ahora como para pensar en querer "luchar" por ganarse a Eijirō. Lo único que hizo fue entregar su amor y ser "rechazado".

Mirio se quedó en silencio al lado suyo, comiendo galletas. Le ofreció unas a Izuku, quien acepto. No tanto por tener hambre, sino por educación.

Y así estuvieron cerca de 5 eternos minutos. En silencio y mirando como poco a poco el sol iba subiendo y sus rayos empezaban a bañar el edificio de U.A.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Midoriya?—Pregunto Togata después de dar un trago a su botella de agua.

—Supongo... supongo que haré eso de las películas. Llorare un rato, con helado y una película de All MIght... y... y dejare que mi corazón sane solo—Responde el chico de pecas. Cambia la posición, para ahora abrazar sus rodillas y hundir su rostro en estas. Honestamente no era lo que iba a hacer en un principio. Por más patético que sonara, continuaba con un muy vago deseo de poder estar al lado de Eijirō. Sin embargo, el dolor del rechazo lo retraía a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera solamente desahogarse en lágrimas, el helado y esa película de All Might.

— ¿No pelearas por Kirishima?—Mirio le observa y espera alguna reacción por parte del peli-verde. Sus reacciones varían. Suelta un suspiro, abraza sus rodillas con fuerza y niega con el movimiento de su cabeza, sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento. Ha empezado a llorar y no quiere que su superior le vea así.

— ¿No pelearas por él porque estas herido o porque ya no quieres?—Vuelve a preguntar. Observa de reojo nuevamente cualquier detalle que Deku pueda darle.

Peor solo ve como este abraza sus piernas con más fuerza y se encoge en su lugar.

— ¿Midoriya?—Togata busca acercarse y escucha el primer sollozo. El rubio suspira. No tiene ni la menor idea de que decirle para que pueda ayudarle en ese momento. No conoce demasiados detalles de lo sucedido, solo sabe que el quirk que tenía a Kirishima había desaparecido y eso llevo a la terminación de la relación. De eso a más, no sabe nada. No podría recurrir a Tamaki en busca de conocer más detalles, puesto que Eijirō no había respondido ningún mensaje que proviniera de su pareja.

Honestamente a él le gustaba la pareja que hacían esos dos... Lo sentía como su relación con Tamaki. Coordinada, complementada, hermosa y llena de amor.

—Midoriya... Sé que ahora estas pasándola mal, pero no tienes que castigarte. Es justo que llores y dejes salir todo lo que duele el rechazo. Hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer en esta situación—Intenta decirle palabras de apoyo. Gira una parte de su cuerpo para poder verle completamente y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Pero, cuando Izuku deja de ocultarse en sus rodillas y sus brazos, Togata ve esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. El superior sostiene la sonrisa como puede. Quiere ser un soporte para Izuku en ese momento y permitir que esa mirada dolida le robe la sonrisa, no es una opción.

—Lastime a Todoroki... Quiero estar con Kirishima, pero eso lastimaría a Kacchan y no es justo—Menciona, y regresa a ocultar su rostro. —Solo les he causado daño a los tres... Y...

—Pero no fue intencional—Insiste Mirio.

— ¡Lo sea o no, fui un idiota por creer que podría pasar algo!—Levanto el tono de su voz, mientras sus manos revolvían su cabello con desesperación. — ¡Pude terminar con esto hace días, pude no enamorarme, pude hacer muchas cosas estos días para evitar esto! ¡Pero no! ¡Fui un egoísta que quería estar con Eijirō! ¡Todo para que finalmente terminara por rechazarme y perder contra Kacchan otra vez! ¡Lastime a Todoroki que el único error que cometió fue querer a un idiota como yo que solo le lastimo! ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Soy un idio— Las palabras se detuvieron ante la presencia de un golpe en seco.

Izuku ya no pudo seguir hablando cuando Mirio le había golpeado la mejilla. Una buena bofetada que le dejo la mejilla roja. Midoriya sintió las lágrimas continuar saliendo de sus ojos y el cómo su mejilla le ardía por el reciente golpe.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas por favor!—Pidió el rubio. Mismo que había dejado de sonreír y tenía su ceño fruncido. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en él. No le había gustado como comenzó a despreciarse de ese modo. —Midoriya por favor, no digas esas cosas de ti... Ya te dije que no tienes la culpa de nada. —

El pecoso se quedó quieto, manteniendo su mirada en algún punto muerto. Sino tenía la culpa de nada, ¿Por qué sentía que cargaba con ella? Peor todavía, que esa culpa le estaba torturando hasta el último rincón de su alma.

—No puedes elegir de quien te enamoras o no... Simplemente las cosas pasan—Habla el mayor, mismo que suelta un suspiro. Arrugo la bolsa vacía donde antes venían sus galletas y jugo con ella un poco antes de continuar hablando. — ¿Sabes? Mi Padre no me hablaba cuando se enteró de lo mío con Amajiki... Eso me hizo sentir mal y culpable por enamorarme de otro hombre—

Midoriya se limpia las lágrimas, y observa nuevamente a su superior. Ese tono con el que ha empezado a hablar le indica la seriedad del asunto con el que hablara Togata.

—Creía que tenía la culpa de enamorarme... e incluso llegue a la conclusión de querer terminar con Amajiki por eso. No quería sentirme así. Así que termine con él por esa razón—Decía el rubio.—Pero cuando ya no estaba con él, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, de lo mucho que lo quería y de que era peor estar sin él a tener esos sentimientos de culpa.—Una sonrisa pequeña surca los labios del mayor ante sus recuerdos.

Midoriya continúo en silencio, mirando y escuchando atentamente cualquier cosa que decía el mayor.

—Le había roto el corazón a Amajiki... Y sabía que no sería fácil reconquistarlo o curar el daño que le hice, y aun así, con todas las advertencias que me dije y tuve en cuenta, decidí luchar por él porque de verdad lo amaba. En cierto punto pensé que tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos... Ya que por más lucha que hacía, sentía que lo alejaba más. —Mirio suspira. Recordando todas las cosas que hizo para que Tamaki le aceptara otra vez y le perdonara completamente. —Casi me rendía, ya quetenía muchas cosas en contra... Pero sabía que me sentiría mucho peor nunca haberluchado por él y dejarlo ir tan fácil. Ya que realmente lo amaba mucho...—

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos.

—No te diré que luches por Kirishima sino quieres hacerlo. Es tu decisión a fin de cuentas... solo no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que elijas. —Continúa hablando. —Si vas a pelear por Kirishima, hazlo como si fuera la pelea más importante de todas, como si fuera la pelea contra La liga de Villanos y ganar asegura que tendrás el corazón de Kirishima... ¡Lucha con esa fuerza!—Mirio le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, y le sonríe mientras dice esas palabras con confianza, seguridad y mucha fuerza. Queriendo trasmitir sus energías en ellas.

—Pero... también es completamente valido que quieras rendirte. Yo solo...—Togata siente que entre más consejos le esté dando, puede empeorar la situación. Ya le aconsejo antes con darle esos días a Kirishima, y era claro que no había salido bien. Sin embargo, Izuku habla antes de que pueda continuar.

—No se preocupe, Senpai... Entiendo lo que quiere decirme—Y no mentía, realmente entendía lo que su superior trataba de decirle, o al menos comprendía su punto. —Está bien—

Las miradas de ambos se encuentran, y Mirio, a pesar de que ve esa sonrisa en los labios del más pequeño, distingue en sus ojos más sentimientos de los que Midoriya cree. Pero entre esos sentimientos, percibe uno que le produce calma y le "asegura" que su kohai, estará bien.

* * *

Por ser sábado, los jóvenes aspirantes a héroe solo tenían una clase de práctica en USJ. Unos pequeños ejercicios prácticos de salvación eran lo que iban a hacer, según dijo Aizawa cuando iban abordando el autobús. Incluso los chicos que estaban en los internados asistirían ya que la clase era temprano y terminaría antes de que tuvieran que irse a dar servicio como siempre.

Dicha razón, por la cual todos ya iban en el bus. El ambiente si bien se sentía menos pesado que la noche pasada, igual algunos lo percibían incómodo. Aunque procuraban no dejar que les afectara demasiado.

Todoroki venía en los asientos del fondo, sin embargo iba dormido. Bakugō y Kirishima iban en los dos asientos de enfrente pero del lado contrario a donde estaba el medio albino. Y Midoriya, por último, iba sentado entre Iida y Denki, con quienes venia entablando una charla bastante amena que mantenía el ambiente tranquilo y "relajaba" al resto.

Pero, aunque Uraraka y Tsuyu, así como algunos más le preguntaban cómo se sentía con respecto a Todoroki, el pecoso fingía demencia y cambiaba de tema. No insistieron más después de las cuatro veces que eludió el tema.

Así que ahora venía charlando con esos dos sobre un anime nuevo que estaba viendo y que le había gustado.

Mientras que él charlaba animadamente con él resto, Kirishima venia mirándolo desde que lo vio llegar a los vestidores. En ningún momento su mirada se cruzó con la verde del pecoso. Cosa que no sabía si agradecer o maldecir.

No estaba animado como siempre, y eso notaba a leguas. Desde su mirada caída, su modo de caminar, y el hecho de que algunos mechones de su cabello caían de ese peinado que siempre tenía delatando que no estaba con sus energías habituales.

Su mirada rojiza se quedaba mirando a Midoriya, esperando que en algún momento, por algún milagro, Izuku le viera. Tenía la desesperación de poder verle a los ojos. De ver ese verde brillante en ellos. Sin embargo, también sentía un miedo irracional a verlos.

Pero la necesidad de ver esos luceros esmeraldas sobrepasaba al miedo.

Verlo charlar tan animadamente con Kaminari y Tenya, le irritaba hasta el punto en que sus labios se torcían cada que veía a Kaminari contarle un chiste que hacía reír a Midoriya. Le molestaba que ellos estuvieran tan cerca.

Que Denki le hiciera reír lo hacía sentirse peor.

—Oye idiota, ¿Qué estas mirando?—Escucho la voz de Bakugō y un pequeño golpe al hombro que le acompaño a sus palabras.

— ¡N-Nada! ¡Solo miraba a Kaminari y que tiene una mancha en su playera!—Responde. Aunque no responde con el mismo tono que ha usado Katsuki, más bien casi ha gritado su respuesta por los nervios de ser atrapad por ver a Izuku de ese modo tan embelesado y celoso.

Su respuesta hace que sus compañeros vean hacia el chico del rayo, pero, por más que Denki se observa la playera no encuentra mancha alguna.

— ¿De qué mancha hablas, Eiji?—Pregunta el contrario, encarnando una ceja.

Eijirō pasa saliva de manera dura. No encuentra que decir y las miradas de sus compañeros están en él, así como la de Bakugō y la que tanto venia deseando ver. Sus palabras han hecho que Deku le observe también.

Sus ojos se enfocan solo en él.

El verde y el rojo se encuentran por primera vez desde el día de ayer, haciendo que muchos sentimientos estallen dentro de ellos. Siendo tantos sentimientos, que se hace imposible deducir que es exactamente lo que sienten.

Incluso han sentido que el tiempo se detiene.

Casi parece que el tiempo lo ha hecho a propósito para darles una eternidad en 7 segundos que duro su contacto visual, para que ambos pudieran trasmitir un sinfín de cosas que no podían decirse.

El contacto se rompe cuando el autobús se detiene y Aizawa les llama para que bajen.

Midoriya rompe el contacto primero y se pone de pie para bajar, dejando que Kirishima suelte un suspiro tembloroso.

Siente que han tenido una charla, y que él se ha quedado con muchas ganas de decirle algo.

* * *

El ejercicio fue hecho en el área boscosa. Se dividieron en "heridos" y "rescatistas". Los heridos, eran parejas que buscarían un lugar donde quedarse, lanzarían una bengala que haría que los rescatistas, (equipos de dos también), fueran a su ayuda.

Kirishima y Kaminari habían sido una pareja de rescatistas que ya habían visto su señal para moverse. El pelirrojo iba detrás de él, arrastrando los pies y mirando la tierra por la que pasaban. Mientras que el chico del rayo continuaba caminando, grabando cómo puede la localización de la bengala.

—Entonces... ¿Era la imaginaria mancha en mi playera o solo querías ver a Midoriya?—Suelta la pregunta de golpe, misma que casi hace caer a Eijirō de tan sorpresiva que le ha tomado.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De que habl— Tartamudea.

—Eiji, no eres nada difícil de leer, ¿sabes?—Denki gira para quedar frente a frente mirándose. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te gusta Midoriya?—

Eijirō no responde con palabras, pero ese movimiento que hace con los ojos queriendo esquivar los ojos ámbar de Denki, el cómo tuerce los labios y el rojo en sus mejillas se hace más notorio, es que su respuesta es clara y gritada por su rostro y todo su cuerpo.

—Recuerdo que en el campamento me dijiste algo así...—El chico del quirk eléctrico rememora esos sucesos velozmente. Recuerda que había llegado con Kirishima muy feliz para mostrarle esa revista +18 de chicas cuando el pelirrojo le confeso que no le interesaban los cuerpos femeninos y que tenía cierta atracción por dos de sus compañeros. —Mencionaste que te gustaba Midoriya, pero que también querías a Bakugō... —

—Estoy confundido, Denki—Sincera. —Creí que realmente estaba enamorado de Bakugō, pero... estando con él ahora, no dejo de pensar en Izuku. Pero le hice daño a Izuku y seguramente él ya no me quiere más. Quiero... quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ellos, ya que estoy seguro que estando con Izuku no dejaría de pensar en Bakugō y—

—Quédate con Midoriya—Interrumpe de golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?—

—Sino te has dado cuenta, siempre que te refieres a Bakugō, dices Blasty, pero en lo poco que llevas hablando, le dices Bakugō como antes. —Dice Denki. —En cambio, te has estado refiriendo a Midoriya por su nombre... Tal y como él te llamaba dentro de su relación—

—Eso no dice nada. Su nombre me gusta y se me quedo grabado decirle así...—Responde con un pequeño mohín.

— ¿Ves mi punto?—

Los dos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio hasta que el rubio decide romperlo con un suspiro.

—Escucha Eiji, nadie va a darte la respuesta a esto... Por más confundido que estés, debes de averiguar la respuesta tu solo. Y a juzgar por como lo están llevando Bakugō y tú, diría que debes apresurarte con la respuesta. O terminaras sin Bakugō y sin Midoriya solo por miedo a enfrentarte a ti mismo—Kaminari no quería sonar agresivo, pero era un hecho que no podía ignorar y que debía recalcarle a su pelirrojo amigo.—Aún estas a tiempo de recuperar a alguno de los dos...—

Eijirō siente que los ánimos le bajan todavía más. Pero antes de las pocas energías que tiene desaparezcan por completo, algo que ha dicho Denki lo hace clavar su mirada en él.

"Recuperar a alguno de los dos" Se repite, y eso ha bastado para que sus ánimos no se vayan a la basura completamente. Extrañamente, creer que puede recuperar a Izuku de alguna manera evita que se hunda en sí mismo.

—Andando, tenemos que encontrar a los "heridos"—Hace comillas con sus dedos y se da la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Kirishima le sigue y al paso de algunos minutos más, el pelirrojo escucha algunos pasos sobre unas ramas no muy lejos de donde están. Parece que Denki no los escucha porque no ha hecho comentario alguno o se ha detenido.

Los ojos rojos de Eijirō se pasean hacia esa zona de donde cree ha venido el ruido, y ve una cierta cabellera rubia ceniza, caminando con cierto peli-verde detrás.

Ellos dos no son equipo...

* * *

Esa escena podría traerle tanto buenos como malos momentos a Midoriya. Verla espalda de Bakugō mientras caminan hacia algún lado que decida el cenizo, le recordaba a su infancia.

Los arboles no ayudaban tampoco a que sus memorias de esos días no le atiborraran la cabeza. Y así como muchas otras veces, no sabe si lo que sucederá será bueno o malo.

Para mala suerte, (tal vez), le había tocado ser rescatado por Bakugō quien hacia equipo con Iida. Mientras que él era de los heridos, haciendo equipo con Tokoyami. Cuando ambos habían llegado por ellos, Katsuki espero el momento adecuado para obligarlo a seguirle.

Iida vio el movimiento, pero Izuku inmediatamente le hizo una seña de que estaba bien y seguiría a Bakugō. El delegado no se mostró contento ni tranquilo con esa idea, pero no podía oponerse de ninguna manera más. Así que debía confiar en el pecoso y en el hecho de que ninguno de ellos se metería en problemas.

Por lo que ahora, ambos caminaban entre los árboles, en un silencio que era roto por los sonidos de las bengalas a las lejanías o gritos de sus compañeros tratando de encontrar a los heridos.

Cuando Katsuki considero el lugar "seguro" se detuvo. Izuku hizo lo mismo, pero mantuvo la distancia que llevaban.

—No creas que voy a dejarte el camino fácil—Katsuki se gira para ver a Midoriya. Frunce levemente más el ceño y ha hecho lo posible por impregnar sus palabras con su amenaza. —No creas que dejare que Kirishima este contigo con tanta facilidad—

—No voy a pelear por Kirishima—Responde con mucha seguridad el más bajo.

Cosa que provoca que Bakugō se enfade más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas queriendo decir que no vale la pena luchar por él?!—Sus palabras no son gritadas como siempre, ha elevado la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que se considere un grito.

— ¿Por qué lucharía por algo que ya está decidido?—Contra pregunta Izuku con calma. Antes de que Kacchan pueda decir algo, el pecoso se adelanta. —No importa que luche por él contra ti, tengo una enorme desventaja y es claro que perdería. —

Bakugō no está entendiendo nada y se enfada aún más, haciendo incluso que algo de humo salga de sus manos.

— ¡¿Entonces porque terminaste con el mitad-mitad?!—

—No sería justo que Todoroki este conmigo, si yo no siento lo mismo por él—Su respuesta es sencilla y lógica.

— ¡¿Terminaste con él, pero no pelearas por Kirishima?!—

—Ciertamente, Kacchan—Asegura el más bajo.

Un silencio se apodera de la situación. Katsuki no sabe que más decir. Tenía la idea de que Deku trataría de pelear por el amor de Eijirō, y él estaba dispuesto a dejarle en claro que no le dejaría esa pelea tan fácil.

Sin embargo, ahora que está escuchando eso, realmente no sabe qué otra cosa debe decir o hacer. Ha sido demasiado sorpresivo esa respuesta.

—Supuse que lo querías...

—Lo quiero todavía. —Dice Izuku. —Pero eso no significa que luchare por él. —

Katsuki continúa mirándolo, y espera que Midoriya quiera agregar algo más a lo que está diciendo.

—Entonces no lo quieres de verdad, si realmente fuera así, lucharías por él—Insiste el cenizo. —Así como lo trate de hacer yo, que en verdad SI quiero a Kirishima—

—Kirishima es una gran persona...—Comienza a hablar Izuku otra vez. Ignorando olímpicamente lo que ha dicho Katsuki. —Es divertido, es atento, es cariñoso, es amable. Además de ser un buen novio es un excelente amigo. Es la clase de persona leal y que siempre te apoya en todo. Te cuidara y procurara por tu bienestar siempre—

El cenizo afila su mirada contra él. ¿Lo ha ignorado?

— ¡No me ignores de esa manera, jodido nerd!—Responde, sus dientes crujen al ver que sus palabras no están causando demasiado en el pecoso.

—Por eso debes cuidarlo mucho—Nuevamente es un golpe que Katsuki no se espera y clava su mirada completamente en esos ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—Kacchan reduce la distancia dos pasos. Le cabrea que le esté ignorando de esa manera. — ¡Deja de ignorar lo que te digo y responde de una maldita vez!—

—Cuida mucho de él. —Vuelve a hablar, ignorando la advertencia indirecta que ha dado el más alto. —Dale mucho amor... sé que no eres de esos que demuestran sus emociones tan abiertamente, pero trata de darle muestras de amor a diario, aunque sean pequeñas. Eijirō las valorara como si fueran un tesoro. Haz algún detalle por él. Dile que le amas todos los días. —

El cenizo se siente confundido, y corta las palabras que han empezado a salir de los labios del pecoso.

— ¡Quieres callarte! ¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso de repente, maldito nerd?! ¡Y deja de hacerte el idiota!—Katsuki espera a que el contrario responda y nuevamente reduce la distancia otra vez, quitando otro paso.

Deku se queda callado unos segundos. Desvía su mirada de la roja de Katsuki en ese mismo lapso de tiempo que ha estado callado, para el momento en que va a responder, vuelva a confrontar su mirada.

—Porque quiero que sea feliz—Responde, con seguridad y con sus ojos vidriosos por lágrimas. La sonrisa que se forma en sus labios se ve temblorosa. Bakugō siente una extraña sensación que le ha atravesado el pecho y nuevamente se queda callado.

—Kirishima está sufriendo a causa mía... Porque tiene sentimientos por mi...—Deku se encoje en su lugar, recordando las palabras que dijo el pelirrojo la noche pasada. Quiere controlar el dolor que le provoca todo eso, pero su cuerpo se delata por los temblores que da. —Y no quiero que sufra... Quiero verlo feliz como siempre... y si tú eres lo que lo hace feliz, me alejare—

— ¿Q...? ¿Qué?—es lo mejor que puede hablar el contrario. De todas las veces que ha visto llorar al pecoso, no entiende porque justo esa le inquieta de alguna manera que no entiende. Al menos hasta cierto punto que lo obliga a quedarse callado.

—Es por eso que no peleare por él. Aunque lo quiera mucho, sé qué mis sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos por él. No quiero que sufra a causa mía. Tú lo hacías feliz antes de todo esto del quirk, y yo quiero verlo feliz otra vez. —Midoriya continúa hablando, sin despegar sus ojos de los rojos de Katsuki. —No me meteré en su relación, no haré nada más que no sea pensar en su felicidad... Por eso... quiero asegurarme de que lo harás feliz y que recuerdes lo afortunado que eres porque él te ama—

Algunas lágrimas caen, mismas que el peli-verde limpia rápidamente. Bakugō puede imaginarse el dolor con él que Midoriya ha dicho esas palabras. En ese momento entiende el sentimiento con él que su amigo de infancia/rival, ama a su pareja. Lejos de enfadarle o irritarlo, siente... lastima y no sabe porque.

—Deku... ¿Q-Qué es lo que tratas de...?— Su voz no sale en ese tono tan irritado. Esta demasiado confundido y pensativo con respecto a la situación que su cabeza no da con respuestas.

—Puedes estar seguro que no interferiré en nada más. Incluso si no quieres que le hable a Kirishima, no lo haré—Asegura el pecoso. —Solo cuídalo mucho... y dale mucho amor—

Midoriya ha resistido todo lo que puede en ese momento, al ver que Kacchan se ha quedado extrañamente callado, procede a retirarse.

Después de esa platica con Mirio, y tras replantearse la idea de luchar por el amor de Eijirō, llega a la conclusión de que no importa lo que intente, esa pelea está ganada por Bakugō desde hacía mucho. Al menos el decirse eso le ha otorgado la tranquilidad suficiente para afrontar ese día y no dejar que ninguna lágrima o el dolor que sigue en su pecho le impidan sonreír hacia sus amigos con ánimos. Dicho en otras palabras, decidió rendirse antes de intentarlo. Quiere creer que ha tomado la decisión correcta de alejarse y tratar de eliminar los sentimientos que tiene, sin importar que tan doloroso sea el proceso para hacerlo.

Tan solo en ese momento que ha tratado de dejar en claro que no peleara por Kirishima, le dolió horriblemente. Como si él mismo clavara más el cuchillo que siente tiene enterrado en el corazón.

Aunque Katsuki quiera decir algo más, Izuku ha dicho todo lo que era parte de ese tema. No se enfada, extrañamente no lo hace. El único sentimiento que está teniendo ahora, es lastima.

Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo había escuchado todo.

* * *

La actividad concluye exitosamente. Sin contra tiempos, peleas y discusiones. Gracias a eso, Aizawa les permite entrenar un poco en cualquier área que guste. Pero esta no debe estar demasiado lejos de la entrada. Pero así como les deja entrenar, también les ha dado tiempo de descanso.

Sabe que después de todo lo sucedido, un pequeño descanso es bien merecido y ganado por ellos. Así que les da ese tiempo para que lo gasten a su gusto.

Kirishima y Bakugō se han ido a la zona rocosa a practicar algo, pero después de algunos minutos, el cenizo, al ver que no había nadie más cerca, decide encimarse en Eijirō. Pero el pelirrojo se mostró incomodo con eso.

No había querido ni siquiera un pequeño beso por parte del contrario, y si le había dado uno, había sido sumamente incómodo para los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no quieres besos?—Pregunta Bakugō notoriamente molesto por eso.

—No... no estoy de humor, Blasty—Sincera a medias. El último beso que había dado, fue a Izuku el día anterior, y había procurado que los labios de Bakugō no tocaran los suyos. Quería continuar con el recuerdo de esos delgados labios del pecoso.

—No debería afectarte el tema del nerd y el mitad-mitad—El cenizo cruza los brazos. —Esos dos no supieron manejar sus emociones—

— ¿Y nosotros sí?—Responde Eijirō sin pensarlo. Frunce los labios cuando nota su error y observa esa mirada penetrante que le dedica Bakugō.

— ¡¿Qué estas insinuando, cabello de mierda?!—Hace puño las manos, y su quijada se contrae de coraje.

—Tu tampoco manejas tus sentimientos, Bakugō—Una tercera voz llega hasta ellos. Ese joven de cabello mitad rojo y mitad blanco, hace su aparición con tranquilidad hacia dónde están esos dos.

— ¿Qué quieres bastardo? Estamos ocupados—Inmediatamente responde Katsuki.

—Vengo a hablar con Kirishima—Responde, terminando de quitar la distancia que les separaba. Ha quedado a un metro de distancia del pelirrojo, mismo que está empezando a transpirar nervios.

—Más te vale no ponerle una mano encima o te emparejo la cara—Amenaza el cenizo.

Pero Todoroki lo ignora.

—No sé qué tienes, Kirishima...—Empieza, y Eijirō se tensa más en su lugar. Siente que su quirk se activa solo en los brazos y la cara, listo a recibir el ataque que quiera darle. —... pero has ganado el corazón de Midoriya. No me hace feliz, de ninguna manera. Pero acepto que perdí ante ti—

Sus palabras han tomado por sorpresa a la pareja. La mirada que mantiene Todoroki, si bien es neutral como siempre, sus ojos delatan muchos más sentimientos que no expresa con facilidad.

—Ganaste su amor. Y es por eso que vengo a decirte que no voy a rendirme con él—Su ceño se frunce un poco, muy apenas se puede distinguir el movimiento de las cejas que ha hecho. —Insistiré en estar con Midoriya una vez más, y no pienso dejar que te acerques tan fácilmente a él otra vez. —

Bakugō siente eso como un deja-vu extraño. Y si es uno, espera escuchar las mismas palabras que ha dicho Deku antes sobre no pelear.

—No voy a rendirme tampoco—Esas palabras las ha dicho Kirishima con confianza, con fuerza, con seguridad. Una que hace que Katsuki no le observe, sino que le clave la mirada como un cuchillo. Eijirō siente esa mirada, y sabe que debe confrontarla.

Todoroki se siente sorprendido también. Honestamente esperaba otra clase de respuesta. Su rostro que ha salido de los parámetros Todoroki, lo demuestra en esa mueca sorpresiva.

— ¿Kirishima, que demonios has...?— La pregunta se queda así, incompleta cuando la mirada del pelirrojo se posa sobre la suya.

—Lo siento, Bakugō... terminamos—Lo dice mientras su mirada sigue en la roja del cenizo. Bakugō siente que algo se ha quebrado dentro de él, pero, el dolor no se intensifica como parece que debe hacerlo o como creía dolería.

Siente que ese golpe se ha suavizado enormemente.

Él mismo tenía sus sospechas de que Eijirō tenía sentimientos por Deku desde mucho antes del quirk. Lo había notado, levemente, pero había notado ciertas cosas.

El cómo charlaban más, se veían más, salían más, él como la mirada de Kirishima admiraba con cierto disimulo el cuerpo de Deku cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores, así como muchas otras veces donde había pillado al pelirrojo mirando hacia donde estaba Izuku.

Pero él nunca acepto que eso pasaba. Se mintió diciendo que eso no era posible y que muy seguramente solo era un capricho que tenía el pelirrojo en esos momentos. O que tal vez todo eran simples coincidencias.

Sabía que eso pasaría. Desde que el quirk se había roto, y el cómo actuaba Eijirō después, habían sido pequeñas señales de lo que se avecinaba. Pero no espero que Todoroki fuera el detonante para hacerlo romper.

Kirishima había dado con la respuesta que buscaba cuando escucho esa charla. Ese momento donde escucho a Izuku decir que le amaba y que su mismo amor por él y su espíritu altamente altruista, prefería dejarlo ir y verlo feliz en otros brazos, que tratar de luchar por algo que el mismo suponía y creía perdido.

Escuchar el sacrificio tan grande que quería hacer Midoriya por él, por verlo feliz, fueron lo que le obligo a confrontarse a sí mismo y elegir a quien quería verdaderamente a su lado. Sabe que Bakugō le quiere mucho, ha visto esa muestra de amor en esos días del quirk donde el cenizo buscaba hacerlo recordar para que estuvieran juntos otra vez, y no sabe lo mucho que agradece esa muestra de amor. Independientemente de que lo que hiciera, que varias veces lastimo a Izuku por eso mismo, agradece su amor.

Pero no puede seguir mintiéndose. Eso no es masculino.

El amor que profesaba por Katsuki era fuerte, pero cuando apareció Izuku, hizo flaquear ese amor que sentía. Lo que ya de por si debía ser una señal para hacerle entender que lo que había por ese pecoso no era un simple capricho o gusto sin más.

—No me parece justo que estemos juntos si yo no dejo de pensar en Izuku—Aclara. Puede que ahora tenga más en claro lo que quiere hacer, pero continua con pequeñas dudas. —No es justo para ti, para mí o para él—

No lo ve venir, pero Katsuki le ha plantado tremendo derechazo que le hace caer. Su mejilla empieza a hincharse y siente que se ha cortado el interior de la mejilla.

—Tu, imbécil cabello de mierda. —Dice, las palabras se le atragantan de coraje y quiere estallar media montaña ya mismo por cómo se siente. —Más te vale que verdaderamente quieras a ese nerd... porque no voy a tolerar que regreses a mi si te alejas ahora por cuenta propia, estúpido perro—

Bakugō ha aprendido una lección esos días que ha visto a Eijirō bajo el quirk, y esa lección es la misma que está poniendo en práctica.

Después de lo vivido, entiende que no puede obligarlo a quedarse con él si el pelirrojo no lo quiere así. Ha visto que forzar las cosas solo trae problemas o hiere a los involucrados. No obligara a Kirishima a que se quede con él sino quiere. Pero tampoco quiere dejarlo ir así de fácil.

Verdaderamente le quiere, y dejarlo ir así como así, por culpa de Midoriya, le hierve la sangre y le causa una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—Bakugō...—Kirishima se pone de pie, con una mano sobre la mejilla dañada. —Perdón—

— ¿Perdón porque? ¿Por romperme el puto corazón? Claro, tus estúpidas disculpas me sanaran mágicamente imbécil—Se está excediendo y su lengua no se detiene de ninguna manera. Sabe que sus siguientes palabras serán golpes bajos verbales que le dolerán a Kirishima. —¡¿SABES?! ¡ESPERO QUE DEKU TE RECHACE Y TE ROMPA EL CORAZÓN! ¡TE LO TIENES BIEN MERECIDO!—Grita a todo pulmón, importándole poco si alguien los escucha o no.

Kirishima pasa saliva y sus ojos se cristalizan por lágrimas. Entiende que Bakugō está dolido por separarse así, y que esa su forma de reaccionar y ocultar su dolor. Lo busca entender, aunque sus palabras le duelan.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Rompiste no solo nuestra relación, también la del bastardo este! ¡¿Era esto lo que buscabas?! ¡Si era así, bien hecho, cabello de mierda!—Dejo los gritos después de esas palabras. Respiro pesado algunos segundos después de eso. Varias lágrimas salieron, recorriendo sus mejillas para después caer y perderse en la tierra.

Kirishima no sabe que responder a eso, esa expresión que lleva Bakugō le duele demasiado, casi al grado de querer retractarse de sus palabras y pedirle perdón. Pero, a pesar del dolor que siente mirándolo, su decisión es tal y como su objetivo: Inquebrantable.

Bakugō da media vuelta y se aleja sin mediar más palabra con ninguno de los dos. Todoroki entiende lo que es ese sentimiento que lleva el cenizo por las venas justo en ese momento. Observa a Kirishima antes de alejarse el también, y aunque ve sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y al pelirrojo buscando limpiarlas con sus manos, no evita sentirse mal por él. Y no solo por él, también se ha sentido mal por Katsuki. Entiende completamente por lo que esta pasando.

Espera que Eijirō esté haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Después de eso, Kirishima busco a Izuku por todos lados para hablar con él, pero por más que estuvo dando vueltas, nunca lo encontró.

Pregunto a sus compañeros, que dudosos, respondían diciendo que habían visto al pecoso en distintos lugares antes. El rumor de lo sucedido se esparció como fuego sobre gasolina. Y claramente, que viendo el comportamiento de Bakugō, no quedaba a dudas de ninguna forma que la relación entre ellos había terminado.

Ojiro fue quien le menciono que mandaron a llamar a Midoriya desde hacía rato y que tuvo que irse.

Según se informó, era un asunto importante de la agencia donde estaba. Dejando así, que el resto de la clase 1-A se sumergiera en un ambiente pesado de regreso a U.A. Ya que ahora lidiaban con un Bakugō sumamente más inestable que de costumbre.

— ¡Entonces vi al tipo poner una sustancia extraña en otra y de repente ¡Pum! ¡Todo estallo en pedacitos!—Decía Mirio, y sus efectos de estallidos junto con el movimiento de sus manos, que venía describiéndole a Deku esa serie de T.V que había estado viendo con Tamaki la noche pasada. — ¡Me gustaría ser tan hábil como ese sujeto! ¡Ese Macgyver! ¡Le digo a Amajiki que pronto aprenderé a hacer una bomba con un chicle y un clip!—

—Entonces tendré que ver esa serie también, Senpai—Sonríe Deku al ver la genuina alegría en los ojos de su superior. Tenían cerca de una hora y fracción, hablando sobre esa serie que tanto le estaba gustando al rubio y que le recomendaba encarecidamente ver a Izuku.

— ¡Tienes que verla! ¡No vas a arrepentirte! ¡Te la recomendare por Netflix!—

Midoriya afirmaba a todo lo que decía su superior con una sonrisa. Tras todo lo que había pasado, estar de patrullaje le calmaba bastante, y agradecía a Togata que le distrajera con cualquier tema trivial que tuviera en mente para charlar.

Al menos todo fue tranquilidad durante un rato...

* * *

—Deme dos órdenes de Takoyaki para llevar... ¿ustedes quieren?—Pregunta Fat Gum a los dos jóvenes que estaban con él. Tamaki afirma al igual que Eijirō. —Que sean cuatro—Corrige su pedido y después se quedan a esperar.

Kirishima, que si bien ha estado bastante pensativo en lo que llevan de patrullaje, no se ve con los ánimos decaídos. Esta "tranquilo", según se definió a sí mismo cuando Fat le pregunto si estaba bien.

Su respuesta pudo tranquilizar en parte al enorme héroe, pero este continuaba con sus preocupaciones guardadas.

Casi a propósito, Fat Gum había hecho su ruta cercana a donde sabía que pasarían Lemillion y Deku, por lo tanto, estaban bastante cerca cuando escucharon estruendos y el como una criatura era lanzada por los aires.

Inmediatamente el móvil de Amajiki y el de Gum sonaron al mismo tiempo. Para Fat, era una llamada de alerta por parte de otros héroes de su agencia que estaban justo en la escena; de parte de Tamaki, era una llamada de Mirio que le solicitaba ayuda.

Kirishima se quedó mirando a esa criatura que ascendía al cielo casi nocturno y caía en medio de un grito. No distinguía exactamente que era, pero estaba seguro de que era amorfa y que le recordaba a un Nomu.

— ¡Iremos en enseguida Mirio, resistan a nuestra llegada!—Escucho decir a su superior, mismo que estaba totalmente preocupado.

Si Togata estaba en peligro, eso significaba que Deku también lo estaba.

Sus piernas se movieron solas y comenzó a correr, seguido de Tamaki y finalmente Fat.

* * *

Mirio esquivo los golpes de ese Nomu, antes de contraatacar. La situación le había hecho separarse de Deku, mismo que estaba en el edificio enfrentándose a otro Nomu y tratando de sacar a las personas que se quedaron atrapadas.

Lucharon solos unos minutos antes, mismos en los que Midoriya había lanzado a esa criatura hacia el cielo con su fuerza. Seguido de eso, entro al edificio mientras Lemillion señalaba a los civiles hacia donde irse para mantenerlos seguros. Mismo momento que aprovecho para notificar la alerta a la agencia y llamar a Tamaki en caso de que estuviera cerca. A diferencia de ellos que patrullaban solos, su pareja siempre estaba con Fat Gum, héroe profesional y que podría ser una gran ayuda en ese momento.

Otros maleantes habían aparecido y trataron de luchar contra el rubio, sin embargo, otros héroes habían hecho su aparición, peleando contra los maleantes que decían ser parte de la famosa "Liga de Villanos".

Mirio y otros héroes se enfrentaban al Nomu, mismo que ya había lanzado lejos a los otros héroes dejando al rubio peleando solo, o al menos hasta que unos tentáculos retuvieron uno de los golpes de esa cosa.

En medio de la distracción del Nomu por ser retenido, Fat llego y le tacleo con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias por llegar tan pronto!—Sonrió el rubio.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunta el contrario. A lo que el rubio afirma con esa sonrisa y su pulgar en alto, lo que tranquiliza a Amajiki.

— ¿Dónde está Deku?—Pregunta Kirishima, no logra verlo por ningún lado y eso le inquieta y preocupa demasiado.

—En el edificio, hay un Nomu más pequeño que está luchando contra él y—Responde Mirio, pero se queda incompleta la respuesta al ver al pelirrojo correr hacia el edificio.

— ¡Red Riot!—Gritan casi al mismo tiempo Mirio y Tamaki.

Los dos superiores tratan de detenerle, pero al ver a Fat siendo lanzado hacia ellos por el Nomu que logro quitárselo de encima, les impide alejarse y solo les obliga a confiar que los dos más jóvenes estarán bien por su cuenta.

* * *

Se descuidó y fue a parar contra una pared. Había recibido un golpe fuerte en las costillas, pero a comparación con otros Nomu que ha visto, ese no poseía la misma fuerza que los demás. Era más débil si se comparaba, pero era ágil y con dos alas. Tenía dos ojos y una boca bastante grande. Su "piel" era de un tono café claro. Se mantenía encorvado la mayor parte del tiempo y respiraba irregularmente.

Noto que usa las dos alas a la hora de atacar para moverse mejor, aunque estas no parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerle en el aire mucho tiempo.

El edificio donde estaban era de oficinas. Varios escritorios habían sido ya destrozados, papeles regados por el piso así como las computadoras y teclados. Entre muchas otras cosas como las sillas, y los objetos de oficina.

Logro recuperarse de inmediato y atacar otra vez a ese Nomu. Debía mantener su atención en él, ya que en la pared donde había sido arrojado estaba un pequeño grupo de personas que no logaron salir a tiempo cuando el Nomu entró a causar estragos. Entre esas personas, solo uno de ellos estaba herido en una pierna, el resto estaba bien, aunque asustados.

La criatura lanzo algunos escritorios en medio de su ataque. Izuku estaba listo para desviarlos todos logrando su cometido con éxito.

El Nomu se acercó a él otra vez, y con su agilidad, logro posicionarse detrás del pecoso para golpearlo, pero algo se interpuso entre el golpe. Haciendo que el puño del Nomu se cortara.

Izuku aprovechó el momento para girarse e irse detrás del Nomu y golpearle con fuerza para imponer toda la distancia que pudiera entre esa criatura y las personas que seguían ahí.

El Nomu se estrelló contra la pared y mientras se recuperaba, Midoriya aprovecho el momento para ver a quien había bloqueado el golpe.

— ¡¿Kiri—Red Riot?!—Dijo, al ver el pelirrojo que desactiva a su quirk de los brazos y cuerpo.

— ¡Deku! ¡¿Estas bien?!—Pregunto inmediatamente, y tratando de analizarle tan rápido como pudiera con la mirada, en busca de alguna herida.

—Descuida, son solo algunos raspones... estoy bien—Asegura con una sonrisa. Misma que es correspondida por el más alto.

Los dos sienten que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron o se sonrieron de esa manera. De igual modo, los dos sienten como una onda de calor les recorre todo el pecho.

Pero su momento no dura demasiado cuando el Nomu demanda su atención otra vez.

— ¿Tienes un plan?—Pregunta Kirishima, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Lo mejor que tengo es mantenerlo lejos de las personas de allá atrás—Responde.—Pero ahora que estas aquí, creo que tengo un plan—Deku activa el OFA nuevamente en todo el cuerpo como siempre y así como Eijirō, se pone en posición de combate.

—Te escucho—

—Tenemos que arrojarlo fuera del edificio. ¿Cómo es la situación afuera?—

—Cuando venía para acá, había más profesionales—Responde.

—Entonces debemos arrojarlo fuera, no es muy fuerte, pero si es agil gracias a esas alas. Pero las alas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlo en el aire. Si cae desde esta altura, seguro que las alas se dañaran, ya que son las que le dan su agilidad y será más fácil derrotarlo—Expone Deku la idea que tiene.

—Muy bien... ¿Cómo lo sacamos?—Antes de que Izuku pueda responder a la pregunta de Kirishima, el Nomu se lanzó a su ataque.

Por instinto, Eijirō se colocó delante de Izuku, bloqueando el ataque del Nomu. Deku vio la oportunidad, se apoyó sobre los hombros del pelirrojo para brincar y golpear a la criatura con las piernas para hacerla retroceder.

Ambos se intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Ya no era necesario que se respondieran, puesto que habían encontrado el ritmo con el que pelearían.

Red Riot cubría y mientras el Nomu se distraía en él y sus puños cortados por el endurecimiento del joven practicante a héroe, Deku arremetía entre golpes o patadas, o una mezcla de ambas para atacarlo.

Las personas al ver que los dos tenían las cosas bajo control, ayudaron al único herido que tenían para huir de la escena, no sin antes darles ánimos a los dos. Y grabarlos de paso.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se conocen lo suficiente, ya que entre ambos cubrían las debilidades del otro y reforzaban su fuerza mutuamente. Kirishima se interponía en los golpes, recibiéndolos sin daño alguno, después, Midoriya atacaba con toda la fuerza que podía controlar.

Parecía casi un baile. Y uno muy extraño.

No necesitaban palabras para comprenderse, ni para saber cuál sería el movimiento que daría el otro. Su sincronización era excelente. Ya que no dejaban abertura ni espacio a que el Nomu logara defenderse. Que si bien, recibieron alguno que otro puñetazo por parte de la criatura, no fue suficiente para hacerlos perder el ritmo.

Una vez que lograron tener al Nomu con los ventanales detrás, atacaron al mismo tiempo. Red Riot con un puñetazo con su quirk activo y Deku con una patada. La fuerza fue suficiente para lanzar al Nomu contra los ventanales y lanzarlo fuera del edifico.

La criatura salió volando en medio de gritos extraños, mismo que cesó apenas se estrelló contra el concreto. El pecoso había acertado sobre que sería más fácil de derrotar sin sus alas. Ya que cuando trato de levantarse y atacar a los demás héroes que habían llegado, fue sometido inmediatamente.

* * *

—Hicieron un buen trabajo los dos—Felicita Fat. — ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que haya estado bien!—Regaña después.

Los dos jóvenes se encogen de hombros ante los regaños del héroe. Han enfrentado a un Nomu, que si bien fue catalogado como uno de los débiles, seguía siendo un riesgo que dos estudiantes se enfrentaran solos a una de esas cosas.

Por suerte, solo tuvieron algunos raspones nada graves.

Como el "responsable" de los jóvenes, Fat verdaderamente se había preocupado por ellos. Y aunque estaba feliz por el cómo se desarrollaron, no quitaba el hecho de que se llevaran un pequeño llamado de atención. Más que nada Eijirō por lanzarse sin pensar hacia donde estaba Izuku sin nadie más como apoyo.

El ataque con los Nomu había sido una distracción para encubrir un robo a un banco por una banda de maleantes. Lamentablemente habían logrado escapar, aunque no con todo el dinero, ni todos ellos. Puesto que los Nomu se habían salido de control y atacado a los integrantes de la banda antes de ponerse a hacer estragos. Solo unos pocos escaparon con un poco de dinero.

Del lado heroico, no hubo ninguna baja. Solo algunos héroes que resultaron heridos por los ataques, pero sin ninguna clase de herida mortal.

* * *

Ya en U.A. Kirishima y Midoriya se había separado de Tamaki y Togata para irse a sus respectivos edificios.

En el camino, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a hablar. Habían estado charlando un rato con los dos superiores cuando iban de regreso. Izuku hablaba emocionado, contando como es que Kirishima y él había luchado contra el Nomu. Ambos recibieron cumplidos por parte de Mirio y Amajiki, sobre que su coordinación había sido buena y sobre lo bien que se complementaban.

Eijirō creía que esa charla continuaría entre ellos solos, pero ambos iban sumidos en silencio.

Después de todo lo que paso, habían terminado por regresar bastante tarde a U.A. Solo las farolas y los sonidos de los insectos nocturnos eran la compañía de ambos en ese momento. No podían catalogar el silencio entre ellos como incomodo, porque realmente no lo era. Pero tampoco parecía ser algo que quisieran. Eijirō sabe que quiere decirle algo, así como percibe que Midoriya quiere decir algo también.

—Izuku...—Hablo Kirishima primero, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo al más bajo al escuchar su nombre otra vez provenir de él. —Yo... termine con Bakugō—Suelta, cree que es mejor ser directo.

Deku se detiene, y observa a Kirishima confundido. Alza una ceja y aprieta los puños. Eijiro se detiene igual, detallando las reacciones que ha dado el pecoso.

—Pero... ¡Tú quieres a Kacchan! ¡Él te hacia feliz! ¡Lo amabas!—Dice, elevando su voz a principio, para que después esta se ahogara al finalizar sus palabras. —Yo... yo creía que tú y él...—

—Mi amor por el resulto no ser tan fuerte—Aclara el contrario, interrumpiendo las palabras de Midoriya. —Quiero a Bakugō... pero lo que siento por ti, ha sido tan fuerte que derrumbo todo lo que sentía por él—

Izuku no entiende, pero aquellas palabras que está diciendo Kirishima hacen que su corazón se acelere. El pecho le quema por alguna razón y se siente extremadamente nervioso.

—Siempre que pensaba en Blasty, estaba seguro de lo que sentía... pero, ahora, después de todo esto, pienso en él y dudo enormemente de lo que siento. Tu lograste hacer eso y, eso ya de por si debía darme una señal de lo fuerte que es mi amor por ti—Eijirō se acerca hasta donde esta Midoriya, le sujeta las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los del pecoso.

Esta nervioso y asustado porque las palabras de Bakugō se cumplan y este le termine rechazando completamente. Pero a pesar de los miedos que tiene, decide continuar. Si Midoriya lo rechaza, está bien, se lo ha ganado como dijo Katsuki. Sin embargo, quiere dejar en claro todo lo que siente y disculparse.

—Si esto es pasajero... si lo nuestro dura poco, o como sea—Dice Kirishima, mirando directamente los ojos verdes que no dejan de verlo con asombro. Nota esos ojos dejar escapar lágrimas. —Pero quiero estar contigo. Incluso si solo duramos un par de meses o lo que sea, no quiero dejar escapar esta oportunidad contigo. —

Deku sigue mirando sus ojos, viendo y comprobando todos los sentimientos que está profesando su portador. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, según dicen. Pero para Izuku, los ojos de Kirishima Eijirō son tan expresivos y sinceros con todo, que ahora que los observa otra vez, en medio de la pobre iluminación por la van, ve que en ellos no hay duda de lo que está diciendo. Ese sentimiento culposo y dudoso que había visto antes en ellos, ha desparecido para dejarle paso a la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Perdón por lastimarte con mi indecisión... por romper tu corazón, por no corresponder de inmediato cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Lo siento mucho—Las lágrimas se resbalaban por los ojos rojos de Eijirō, recorriendo sus mejillas.

Izuku no dice nada, y desvía la mirada hacia otra parte. Esas eran las palabras que él buscaba escuchar, inconscientemente al menos. Le duele saber que Bakugō debe estar sufriendo a causa de eso, pero él se siente jodidamente feliz y mal al mismo tiempo.

Es un sentimiento agridulce más bien.

Él está seguro de que ama a Eijirō. Pero igual como lo ha dicho el pelirrojo, tampoco está seguro sobre cuánto tiempo pueda llegar a durar su relación. No le importa si es poco tiempo, él quiere estar ese tiempo con él. A pesar de todo lo que se reclama por estar aceptándolo así tan fácil, va a estar con él.

Porque el amor es así. Incomprendido y lleno de contradicciones. Irracional hasta cierto punto. Ya que no importaba cuanto quisiera decirse que estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Kirishima, él deseaba más que nada estar a su lado.

A pesar de todo, continuaba amándolo.

Midoriya se recarga contra el pecho de Kirishima, sin soltar sus manos. Escucha el corazón masculino de Eijirō latiendo velozmente y eso hace que las comisuras de sus labios se levanten un poco para hacerlo sonreír. Ajusta el agarre de sus manos, y se permite entregarse a esa confesión aunque continúe con su debate interno sobre si todo eso está bien.

Una parte de él le grita que no confíe. Que recuerde que Eijirō le rompió el corazón. Pero, así como siempre, otra parte le dice que está bien...

Que continúe con lo que hace y que disfrute de su amor.

No sabe cómo es que Eijirō llego a la decisión de estar a su lado, pero en ese momento no parece importarle. Al menos por ese momento no quiere pensar en eso.

—Es... ¿Estamos bien entonces?—Pregunta Red Riot.

—Estamos bien—Responde Deku.

* * *

 _ **Un momento por favor...**_


	8. Día 7: Midoriya & Kirishima

Domingo, 12:15 am.

Ambos terminaron por llegar hasta el edificio de su clase, donde Kirishima acompaña a Izuku hasta su habitación.

Deku abre la puerta de su alcoba, y se queda mirando a Eijirō.

—Entonces... ¿ya somos pareja?—Pregunta el pelirrojo. Después de ese momento en las afueras y que ambos caminaran juntos y charlando sobre algo, no llego a aclarar si realmente ya estaban juntos.

—Eso creo...—Responde Izuku con las mejillas completamente rojas. Tampoco sabe que es lo que se supone que son ahora. Aunque no lo esté demostrando, sigue con demasiadas dudas y preguntas que quiere hacerle. —B-Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches—Kirishima se inclina un poco para besarlo. Aunque el acercamiento es trémulo y algo dudoso, es Izuku quien termina por unir sus labios a los del pelirrojo.

Pero es ahí donde comienza todo.

Ese beso, perdió completamente su sentido inocente y de despedida. Puesto que en menos tiempo del que has tenido leyendo esto, la pasión de ambos se encendió completa e irremediablemente.

Las manos del más alto se posicionaron sobre las caderas de Izuku, y empezó por empujarle discretamente hacia el interior de la habitación. El contrario retrocede hasta que ambos quedan dentro.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada es la advertencia final a que no hay marcha atrás a lo que está por suceder.

Las manos de Kirishima dejan de sujetarle la cadera, para bajar hacia la parte trasera de sus muslos y sujetarle de ahí para levantarlo. Midoriya entiende, y toma impulsó para que sus piernas se enreden en la cadera del pelirrojo. Sus brazos le rodean el cuello, y profundiza el beso que llevan.

Eijirō deja caer las cosas de ambos por el piso, sin importar donde caigan.

Lo que le importa a él por el momento es continuar besando y saboreando la boca del pecoso. Como extrañaba esa sensación y lo pasional que podía volverse en cuestión de minutos cuando se trataba de él.

Llegan hasta la cama, donde el pelirrojo deposita al peli-verde con cuidado. Se separan un poco, lo suficiente para verse a los ojos y tomar algo de aire que les ha sido arrebatado por el beso.

—Sabes lo que pasara, ¿verdad?—Habla Kirishima. —Voy a hacerte el amor. Besarte hasta hacerte sangrar los labios. Hacer que gimas mi nombre y quedarme aquí a tu lado—

Deku observa esos ojos rojos y la intensidad con la que le miran. Cada cosa que ha dicho, el tono grave que ha usado y la seriedad que incluyen sus palabras, le aseguran que Kirishima habla muy en serio sobre todo lo que va hacerle.

Se excita a tal punto, que la reciente erección le duele cuando presiona sus pantalones así como el hecho de que se siente terriblemente humedecido.

Eijirō le besa nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Sus manos le desabotonan la camisa velozmente, que cuando Izuku apenas reacciona, el otro botón que cede a las manos del más alto es el de su pantalón.

Quiere que sus manos se muevan y puedan tocar a Red Riot, pero estas se quedan inmóviles cuando ve al pelirrojo enderezarse y sacarse la camisa de un modo que le pareció sumamente erótico. Detalla el cuerpo que esa camisa resguarda, aunque no hay mucho que deba detallar. Eijirō siempre se anda con el torso al descubierto con su traje de héroe, por lo tanto, Izuku ya tiene registrado toda esa parte del cuerpo en su cabeza.

La camisa fue quitada y arrojada a su suerte al piso. Al igual que la camisa de Midoriya, dejando a los dos en iguales condiciones.

Vuelven a besarse, lo que permite que Izuku recorra a su gusto la espalda de Eijirō. Aunque no solo su espalda. Recorre los hombros y los brazos, queriendo grabar todo y acariciando todo lo que pueda con sus manos. Su objetivo, al menos por el momento, es grabarse a detalle todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Mientras que el contrario, recorre los costados de su cuerpo hasta que llega a los bordes del pantalón del pecoso.

Comienza a deslizarlos y aprovecha eso para acariciar la piel de las piernas que se encuentra a su paso. Deku suspira contra los labios de Eijirō, y su cuerpo entero tiembla.

El pantalón repite el camino de las camisas.

Kirishima deja de besarle los labios, y ataca de primeras el cuello con una mordida suave. Sus dientes apenas se incrustan en la piel ajena, escuchan otro suspiro que le indica que va por buen camino.

Sus labios y dientes atienden el cuello, el hombro y la clavícula. Todo para empezar ese camino de pequeños mordiscos y besos húmedos que va dejando por toda la piel del pecoso. Le gustan los suspiros, pero él necesita escucharlo gemir. Esa vez pasada, cuando se masturbaron en conjunto, escuchar esos leves gemidos que daba Izuku le habían dejado con unas increíbles ganas de más. De escucharlo gemir su nombre completamente cuando le embista.

Justamente cuando esta sobre el hombro, observa la marca que continua sobre el hombro del pecoso. Esa mordida salvaje que le hizo hace días, tiene ganas de remarcarla. Pero sabe que podría dolerle, así que decide dejar otra llamativa mordida en el hombro contrario.

— ¿Te gusta m-morder mucho?—Pregunta Izuku después de que sintió esa punzada en su hombro otra vez. No le molesta, al contrario, le ha excitado más.

—Así es como marco lo que es mío—Responde Eijirō con media sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios. Una expresión que hace a Midoriya ponerse rojo completamente.

Sigue el camino hasta llegar a su pecho y ataca sin compasión sus tetillas. Lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el pezón izquierdo, mientras que con su mano izquierda, acaricia el otro erecto pezón con movimientos circulares.

Su mano derecha que está libre e inquieta, recorre una de las piernas. Iniciando por la rodilla, acariciando el muslo con lentitud e introducir su mano por debajo del bóxer. Juega un poco con Deku, ya que acerca su mano justo hacia su hombría, pero en ningún momento la toca. Lo que hace que los suspiros y jadeos se vuelvan más.

Izuku se muerde los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido fuerte. Pero entre las caricias y torturas placenteras que recibe, deja escapar algunos gemidos pequeños.

Kirishima deja de atender el pecho y sigue descendiendo por el cuerpo del peli-verde. Recorre las piernas ahora al mismo tiempo con ambas manos, mientras sus labios siguen repartiendo esos besos por el vientre y la pelvis. Todo hasta llegar a los extremos del bóxer. Se relame los labios cuando empieza a quitarlo.

Lo arroja al igual que el resto de la ropa. Se endereza y observa la maravilla que tiene ahora en la cama.

Un Midoriya Izuku, jadeando. Con los labios rojos y salivando. Con sus encantadoras mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillosos. Su cuerpo temblando y con algunas gotas de sudor que le recorren. Desea grabarse esa imagen a fuego, así como dejar todas las marcas posibles sobre esa noche en la piel del más bajo.

Vuelve a inclinarse, esta vez para admirar esa erección que demanda su atención. Izuku se cubre el rostro, nunca ha estado así con alguien y le avergüenza enormemente que Eijirō lo vea de ese modo. Que si bien, esa mirada lujuriosa alimenta su morbo, también le da mucha pena.

Su espalda se arquea y suelta un gemido un poco más fuerte. Esa reacción hace que lleve ambas manos a sus labios y los cubra. No espero que Kirishima diera una sensual y lasciva lamida a toda su extensión.

Esa expresión que ha dado Izuku hacia Eijirō, le endureció más de lo que pensaba cuando ambas miradas se encuentran.

Continuo con aquella erótica felación, haciendo de la succión del falo de Midoriya lo más ruidosa que pudiera, lo que hacía que Izuku no dejara de tener el rostro estallando en colores y se cubriera como pudiera para evitar soltar cualquier fuerte sonido.

Pero uno que otro gemido escapaba de sus labios, diciendo el nombre de su "pareja" entre ellos.

Kirishima lamia todo el tronco. Chupaba el glande como si fuera un dulce, y después lo introducía a su boca completamente. Repetía el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sintió como Izuku estaba listo para llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Llego a ese delicioso clímax justo cuando Kirishima tenía toda su hombría en su boca y una de las traviesas manos del pelirrojo acarició sus testículos. Toda su esencia es tragada por el pelirrojo sin protestas o caras. Lo que hace que los ojos verdes de Midoriya casi quieran salirse de sus cuencas ante tal espectáculo.

Toda esa clase de sensaciones eran nuevas para él, que incluso se sintió sorprendido de haber resistido tanto y no haber llegado a su orgasmo cuando Eijirō jugaba con él antes.

Se queda respirando agitadamente algunos minutos en los que ha visto al más alto sacarse el pantalón y lo que le quedaba de ropa para quedar completamente desnudo.

Desea hacer algo cuando ve la erección de Kirishima. Desea lamerlo completo, chuparlo, masturbarlo, y que finalmente se hunda en él. Sin embargo, es ahí que un pensamiento le cruza por la cabeza completamente y le deja inquieto y con algo de miedo si lo piensa detenidamente.

"Kirishima va a meter su pene por mi..." Es el pensamiento que le ha cruzado, mismo que le hace pasar saliva difícilmente por la garganta.

No sabe qué va a sentir, como lo va a meter o que es lo que se supone que pasara.

Eijirō nota que Izuku se pone tenso, y se acerca para besar su cuello. Cuando estaba con Bakugō, al cenizo le molestaba que le besara después de una felación. A menos que este estuviera tan perdido en el morboso e insano deseo, le dejaba.

Por lo tanto, prefirió besar el cuello de Deku para evitarse un disgusto igual.

Pero Izuku le separa de él, sujetándolo por las mejillas para que le vea a la cara y le bese directamente en los labios. No le molesta el sabor, puesto que no hay ninguno en específico en la boca del contrario. Los besos de Eijirō le calman.

—Podemos detener esto si quieres—Dice el pelirrojo.

—Quiero seguir—Asegura Izuku. Aún tiene miedo, se detecta en su voz temblorosa.

—Tienes algo que podamos usar como lubri— —Kirishima guarda silencio cuando ve a Midoriya sujetar su mano. Sus ojos se abren del asombro y sus mejillas se ponen rojas completamente.

Deku se ha llevado dos a la boca, a los cuales, se ha asegurado de dejarles llenos completamente de saliva.

Eijirō jura que no ha visto una imagen tan erótica como esa. Y su sorpresa es tal que se queda mirando a Izuku en un completo shock morboso.

—N-No tengo un lu-lubricante...—Menciona Deku, con algo de saliva escapando por la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

El contrario no resiste absolutamente nada y ataca los labios de Midoriya otra vez. Lo hace con un salvajismo y necesidad que abruman al peli-verde. Sus lenguas se enlazan, bailan y se exploran el terreno ajeno que no hayan explorado antes de sus bocas.

Mientras que Kirishima lleva su mano hasta donde palpa esta la entrada del pecoso. Comienza por dar algunas caricias a ese punto, comprobando cómo reacciona Izuku ante el tacto.

Siente que suspira, y eso le señala que puede seguir.

Acaricia un poco más y después mete uno de esos dedos llenos de saliva. Debe aprovechar la saliva antes de que se seque completamente. Aunque no le molestaría ver nuevamente a Deku meterse sus dedos a la boca y que los chupara con más lujuria que antes.

Un dedo entra primero e Izuku se encorva un poco. Sus ojos se fruncen y las manos que tiene entorno al cuello de Kirishima presionan la piel de este sin llegar a lastimarle.

La sensación es extraña.

El segundo dedo entra, y la sensación se hace más extraña todavía. Peor aún, cuando Kirishima empieza a hacer ese movimiento de tijeras, le hace pensar si eso en algún momento se sentirá tan placentero como veía en las películas porno.

Eijirō mete un tercer dedo cuando lo cree necesario, y es ahí que toca ese punto sensible que tienen los hombres. El llamado punto G.

La descarga de placer hace que el miembro de Izuku se endurezca otra vez.

—Ya estás listo...—Confirma Eijirō, cuando ve esa erección formarse otra vez. —Puedo hacerlo de dos formas... lenta o rápida—

— ¿Eh?—

—Si... eh... introducirme en ti... puedo, ahm, entrar en ti de una sola estocada o hacerlo lentamente—Ha aprendido mucho en lo que lleva de su relación sexual activa, las pelis porno, y todo el material que hay en internet sobre eso.

—H-Hazlo... hazlo de una sola—Pide Izuku.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te puede doler—

—Está bien... después de esto—Dice, y levanta su brazo lleno de cicatrices. —Me roto los huesos antes, que... que entres en mí no será nada—

Kirishima siente un golpe a su orgullo masculino con esa respuesta, no sabe bien porque, pero no va a averiguarlo ahora. Mientras que Midoriya ha soltado eso con tanta normalidad e inocencia que no sabe que pudo haber ofendido al pelirrojo con eso.

Se acerca a besar la frente de pecoso y después se sienta sin haber sacado los dedos todavía de la entrada del más bajo. Acerca su cadera y su miembro lo más cerca que puede. Retira los dedos e introduce solo la punta.

Midoriya se aferra a las sabanas, listo para recibir la estocada.

—Izuku...—Habla Eijirō, llevando ambas piernas del peli-verde a sus hombros, cosa que el contrario no entiende de primeras el movimiento. Pero lo que hace el pelirrojo es una tetra sucia de distracción.

Le llamo por su nombre, mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros. Observa que Eijirō lame la piel de su pierna que le queda cerca, con un gesto tan sucio que le atrapa y emboba.

Kirishima le sonríe con malicia cuando nota que esta hipnotizado, y sin más aviso previo, le embiste con fuerza.

Izuku abre la boca completamente por la intromisión, pero no suelta ningún sonido ya que sus manos se fueron a sus labios para comprimir ese gemido tan alto. Lo cual para Kirishima es una tragedia, ya que quería escuchar ese melodioso sonido. Pero su tragedia dura poco al sentir todo el interior de Deku comprimiéndole con fuerza.

A veces olvidaba que estaban pared con pared con sus compañeros y que el silencio o los sonidos más bajos deben ser su prioridad en esos momentos. Aun así, siente que ha cobrado ese golpe a su orgullo con lo que ha hecho.

Se inclina nuevamente, con todo y las piernas de Izuku sobre sus hombros.

—Me-Me moveré... Izuku—Dice en un suspiro, y espera a que Midoriya responda. Lo hace afirmando con el movimiento de su cabeza.

No quiere descubrir sus labios, por miedo a que los escuchen.

Red Riot empieza a moverse, lo hace lento y con la posición como tiene el más bajo, sabe que estará golpeando cierta parte de él que le hará delirar.

El vaivén es lento. A principio al menos. Ya que, a pesar de ese primer "golpe", quiere llevar las cosas con calma después.

Cuando Deku cree que tiene el control sobre su voz, deja de cubrir sus labios para sujetar la sabana. Gime, bajo, y jadea el nombre de Kirishima entre esos gemidos.

El pelirrojo cambia la posición, quitando las piernas del peli-verde de sus hombros y permitir que las mismas se enreden en su cadera.

Sus labios se unen, ahogando los gemidos de ambos en los labios del otro. El sudor no tarda en bañar el cuerpo de ambos, así como los movimiento que comienza a ser más rápidos y profundos.

Pronto la posición cambia. Kirishima sujeta a Midoriya por la espalda y lo levanta para sentarlo ahora sobre sus piernas y continuar embistiendo con más profundidad.

Izuku gime más alto otra vez, pero el gemido es ahogado en los labios de Kirishima. Sus manos le sujetaban por el cuello, y terminaban después por enredarse en sus cabellos que ahora caían sin reparo alguno por toda la cara.

Midoriya quiere decirle que se ve condenadamente sensual con su cabello al natural. Sin peinarlo hacia arriba como siempre en esos pinchos.

Las manos de Eijirō le sujetan por las nalgas, y lo hace moverse más rápido. Oprime esas nalgas con fuerza. Tal vez nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cada vez que Izuku se inclinaba o le daba la espalda, sus ojos se iban a hacia el culo del peli-verde. En vestidores mayormente no puede verle, ya que sus ojos inmediatamente se desvían hacia abajo y podía ser atrapado.

Pero ahora estaban solos, juntos. El culo de Midoriya Izuku ahora le pertenecía y haría lo que quisiera con él.

—Que rico tienes aquí... I-zu-ku—Dice Kirishima. Juega con las palabras de su nombre de un modo lujurioso y coqueto. No sabe si Midoriya conoce el lenguaje sucio durante el sexo.

—Y... y... y tú tienes una buena boca, Eijirō—Responde Izuku, besando el cuello del más alto.

El contrario no responde otra cosa que no sea un par de jadeos y gemidos cortos. Decidió bajar a Izuku otra vez y quedar en la misma posición que antes.

Las embestidas siguen, mucho más fuertes. La cama y sus rechinidos respaldan esa fuerza y el movimiento.

—E-Eijirō... E-Eijirō...—Gime Izuku, sintiendo que su cuerpo a listo para llegar al segundo clímax de esa noche.

Kirishima le sujeta por las caderas, aumentando la fuerza y la profundidad de sus movimientos tanto como le es posible. Levanta un poco las caderas de Izuku, todo para poder golpear con su miembro ese punto tan sensible.

Lo que deja a Izuku debiendo cubrirse la boca otra vez con una mano, mientras que la otra se aferra a la sabana hasta que el clímax llega.

Su espalda se arquea, sus piernas se abren más y sus ojos se abren completamente en medio de lágrimas.

Kirishima da un par de golpes más, sintiendo esas contracciones internas de Midoriya que presionan su hombría a tal punto que no resiste más y termina por llenar todo lo que puede con su semilla.

Los espasmos les alcanzan, así como las olas de placer que recorren el cuerpo de ambos hasta la punta de los pies.

Respiraciones agitadas, y latidos de corazón yendo a un ritmo frenético, es lo que ataca después.

Eijirō sale de Izuku y se deja caer a un lado de la cama haciendo rechinar el colchón. Sujeta a Midoriya para recostarlo sobre su pecho.

Tras todo lo que sucedido, y lo que acaban de hacer, ya no les quedo más fuerzas para hablar o moverse en una mejor posición para dormir... o limpiarse un poco al menos.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, han caído dormidos.

* * *

Despertó. Por alguna razón no escucho su despertador, olvidaba que los domingos no lo tenía puesto tan temprano como siempre. Usualmente se despertaba a la las 8. Ese momento donde ve los rayos de sol filtrarse por el balcón, fácilmente puede deducir que ya pasa de las 12 del mediodía. Estiro sus brazos por toda la pequeña cama, bostezando y noto que algo faltaba.

—Eijirō...—Dijo, en un susurro. El pelirrojo no está por ninguna parte de la cama, ni de la habitación. Al menos hasta donde le permite ver su posición no lo ve.

Por un momento llega a pensar que todo lo que paso fue un sueño. E incluso la confesión. Cruelmente cree que Kirishima le ha dicho todo eso para tener sexo con él y después marcharse. Pero descarta esa idea, porque conoce a Eijirō y sabe que es incapaz de hacer tal atrocidad. Aunque eso no quita que se siente un poco mal al no verlo. Quizá se arrepintió...

Tal vez el tener sexo con él, le ha hecho saber que a Kirishima que no quiere estar con él y que cometió un error al alejare de Bakugō.

Antes de que si quiera se mueva un poco o decida levantarse, escucha un sonido que viene de su baño. Escucha ese característico sonido de la taza siendo vaciada y en cuestión de minutos la puerta se abre.

Escucha un bostezo e inmediatamente se hace el dormido al distinguir de quien es.

Kirishima empieza a estirar los brazos y caminar desnudo hasta la cama otra vez. Pero se detiene al ver al pecoso, sigue en la misma posición boca abajo tal cual como lo dejo antes de irse al baño, pero la pose de sus brazos ha cambiado. Sabe que despertó. No por el movimiento de sus brazos, sino por el hecho de que ha abierto uno de sus ojos levemente y lo ha vuelto a cerrar, como si esperara que no le hubiese visto.

Eijirō sonríe.

—Izuku aún no despierta...—Dice en voz alta mientras se sube a la cama. —Tal vez pueda abusar de su cuerpo—Continua diciendo mientras se posiciona sobre el cuerpo del más bajo.

Las manos del pelirrojo recorren la espalda enteramente hasta la espalda baja. Recarga su cadera contra donde cree deben estar las nalgas del pecoso, (ya que este sigue cobijado), y mueve la cadera de manera sugestiva.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa morbosa, las manos de Eijirō atacan sin piedad las costillas de Izuku en un frenético ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!—Izuku se gira y trata de detenerlo, pero el ataque no cede. Así que decide atacar también con cosquillas como puede.

Los dos terminan enredándose el uno con el otro, en medio de cosquillas y caricias entre ellas.

Todo para que finalmente, fuera Deku quien quedara sobre Eijirō. Cada pierna de Midoriya está al lado de las caderas del pelirrojo. Sus manos están sobre el pecho de Kirishima.

De su lado, Eijirō tiene ambas manos sobre la cadera del más bajo, le dedica una sonrisa.

—Buenos días... bueno, tardes—Se corrige al recodar que es casi la una y media de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes—Responde Izuku. Se inclina y besa la frente del pelirrojo. Usa ese beso para empezar a marcar un camino que atraviesa el rostro del mencionado. Besa esa pequeña cicatriz. Sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón. Baja por el cuello, besando su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho.

Pero los besos no se detienen y Midoriya sigue bajando, lo que hace que Eijirō quiera detenerlo, sin embargo, antes de que quiera decir algo, siente una caricia traviesa en su hombría, hecha por la mano de Izuku.

—N-N... ¿no estas adolorido o algo?—Pregunta Eijirō al ver hacia dónde va Izuku.

—U-Un poco...—Sincera el peli-verde. Continua bajando cada vez más entre esos besos y caricias a todo lo que puede. Ha marcado en su cabeza cada detalle del cuerpo del más alto, aunque fuera solamente el abdomen, los brazos y sus hombros. Así que ahora quiere empezar a marcar en su cabeza lo que sigue de las caderas.

—I-Izuku... —Eijirō se apoya sobre sus codos para ver mejor lo que el mencionado está por hacer.

Le observa dar un beso a escasos centímetros de su hombría, seguido de eso, una de las manos del pecoso sujeta el falo de su miembro para empezar a masturbarlo lentamente, casi haciéndolo parecer una completa tortura.

Kirishima se muerde los labios, lo que hace que Midoriya se preocupe un poco, creyendo que podría reventarse el labio con sus dientes. Sin dejar lo que hace, se acerca hasta el pelirrojo para plantarle un beso lo más demandante que puede.

Pero su error fue ese.

Eijirō aprovecha para sujetarlo completamente y sentarse con él sobre sus piernas. El movimiento hace que Izuku deje de masturbarlo y lleve sus manos a los hombros del contrario.

—Necesito entrar... por favor...—Suplica Eijirō, a lo que Deku no pone protesta. Al menos no puede cuando siente a esa mano traviesa de Kirishima palpando su entrara.

—H-Hazlo—Sabe que va a dolerle. Incluso cuando estaban jugando antes, ese dolor en sus caderas había estado presente. Pero ha desarrollado una resistencia al dolor que espera le ayude en ese momento. Antes poder mencionar algo sobre el lubricante, siente que algo desciende.

Algo desciende desde su interior hacia afuera, y no necesita ser un genio para saber de qué se trata.

Kirishima usa justo esa sustancia blanca que escurre, para usarla como un lubricante. Viéndolo desde algún punto puede sonar asqueroso, es consciente de eso. Pero en medio de toda esa ebullición de hormonas, lujuria y demás, incluso le pase la idea más morbosa y excitante de todas.

Deku se aferra a los hombros del pelirrojo, sintiendo como le prepara otra vez. Esta vez, ambos pueden verse completamente y con todos los detalles que quizá la madrugada no les hubiese permitido.

Esas miradas se sienten mucho más profundas y llenas de sentimiento.

—Voy a entrar—Dice Eijirō.

—Es-Espera... lo haré yo—Kirishima lo observa. —T-Tu recuéstate—

Midoriya le empuja suavemente por los hombros y el contrario obedece.

Izuku sujeta la erección del pelirrojo, tanteando que tanto debe moverse. Unos movimientos algo torpes de su parte, al sentirse nervioso por esa mirada roja que le observa, logra introducirse completamente el miembro de Eijirō completo. Suelta más quejidos dolorosos y jadeos leves. Incluso algunas lágrimas salen.

Cosa que le hace entender que no están resistente al dolor si se trata de esos puntos.

Le cuesta moverse a principio, ya que no sabe cómo debe llevar el ritmo. A pesar del dolor, quiere esforzarse. Escuchar los gemidos bajos de Kirishima es suficiente para que resista.

— ¿Te ayudo?—Habla el pelirrojo, mirándolo con una sonrisa entre jadeos. Izuku se avergüenza, pero sabe que necesita que le ayude con el ritmo. Afirma, tímidamente.

Las manos de Eijirō se van hacia las caderas del pecoso, mientras que las manos del más bajo se posicionan sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

El movimiento es lento a principio, gozando más de la sensación que se provocan el uno al otro. Sus gemidos salen un poco más altos, debido a que no creen que todos sigan en sus habitaciones. Es domingo, casi ya las dos de la tarde. Y ellos deben ser los únicos que están haciendo esas cosas...

Al menos ese pensamiento es el que les hace sentir menos culpables de que esa orquesta de gemidos, jadeos, el sonido húmedo del movimiento de sus cuerpos y el rechinido de la cama, se escuchen fuera de la alcoba.

Ambos tenían una vista privilegiada el uno del otro, gozándose mutuamente, y dando sutiles caricias al cuerpo del otro.

Pero la velocidad se incrementa.

El pecoso se aferra más los hombros del pelirrojo, mientras que este, presiona más la cadera del contrario, así como sube un poco más su pelvis para darse más impulso y profundidad, buscando dar a ese delicado punto que eleva los gemidos del peli-verde.

Kirishima se sienta, sin dejar de embestir al contrario. Le abraza con fuerza, dejando que Izuku le imite abrazándolo igual.

La nueva posición hace que el miembro del pecoso reciba una deliciosa fricción con el vientre de Eijirō.

Lo que finalmente, después de unas embestidas más, Deku llega a su orgasmo y un par de embestidas más Kirishima llega al suyo igualmente. Hicieron lo que pudieron para contener los gemidos en los labios del otro en sus labios, pero son conscientes de que al menos algo debió escucharse por fuera.

Las piernas de Izuku se aferraron en la cintura de Kirishima, así como sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Los brazos de Kirishima le rodearon con fuerza la espalda, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Izuku.

Respiraron agitados un poco en esa posición hasta que Eijirō se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, atrayendo a Izuku sobre su cuerpo.

Cabe decir que el sueño les alcanzo nuevamente...

* * *

Después de una ducha, y de que Kirishima le ayudara a limpiarse cuidadosamente esa parte que quedo impregnada de semen, y de que Eijirō hiciera de un ninja para llegar a su alcoba y regresar al cuarto de Midoriya con ropa limpia y sin ser visto, los dos se quedaron en la cama del pecoso.

Kirishima sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada contra la pared, Deku estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Eijirō, acurrucado contra el pecho de este.

Aunque le guste estar así con él, esas dudas continúan en su cabeza. Sabe que debe confrontar esas dudas.

—Eijirō... ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo?—Pregunta. Es una duda que ha tenido desde la noche pasada, pero, por miedos no había querido conocer en respuesta. Hasta ese momento.

—Porque te amo—Responde de inmediato. —Te lo dije ayer... —Red Riot se reacomoda un poco cuando Izuku se aparta para verlo directamente cuando hizo su pregunta. Sus brazos le rodean mejor la cintura y apega su cabeza contra el pecho del contrario.

El pecoso le rodea con los brazos.

—Yo... durante el campamento, tenía sentimientos por ti y por Bakugō—Comienza a relatar. —No estaba seguro de lo que sentía realmente, porque nunca hice algún movimiento con ustedes, al menos así fue. Cuando se llevaron a Bakugō, sentí miedo de no verlo otra vez y ese miedo me hizo renunciar a ti e irme con él. Pensé que estando con él, olvidaría lo que alguna vez sentí por ti... Y pareció funcionar. Pero, después empezamos a vernos tú y yo. Charlar contigo era divertido. Estar contigo era genial. Ver tu sonrisa, escucharte hablar, mirarte... Antes del quirk... antes del quirk ya tenía otra clase de sentimientos por ti—

Midoriya ha empezado por acariciar el cabello de Kirishima con cuidado, sin dejar de escuchar lo que dice. Detiene esas caricias un poco cuando le escucha contar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Pero no sabía si sentías lo mismo o si me veías como lo ya lo hacía yo, ya que siempre te veía tan contento con Todoroki y yo solía olvidarte por ratos cuando estaba con Bakugō. Cuando paso el quirk, y viví en carne lo que era tenerte, no quería dejarte... pero tampoco quería lastimar a Bakugō o a Todoroki. Y... sin querer escuche esa charla entre Bakugō y tú en el ejercicio de ayer y yo... cuando Todoroki fue a decirme que no iba a rendirse en reconquistarte, entendí que no quería alejarme de ti y que lo que sentía por Bakugō se fue. Me siento mal... pensándolo así... pero...—

Deku le corta cuando cree que ya es suficiente. Le separa de su pecho, sujetando ahora sus mejillas.

— ¡Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por enmendar el daño que te hice antes! ¡Te prometo que nunca más te hare daño! ¡Por favor, así que no me rechaces!—Habla Eijirō otra vez, mirando directo a los ojos verdes de Izuku, algo le inquieto por el mutismo de Deku. Le asusta que tal vez, después de eso, Midoriya no quiera saber más de él. Realmente no sabe, pero ese silenció le ha dado miedo al rechazo. —Izuku...—

— ¿No crees que si quisiera rechazarte, lo habría hecho antes de todo esto?—Responde el pecoso sin soltar el rostro de Kirishima. Sigue con su vista clavada en él, sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se desparece para hacer que Izuku ahora le abrace. —Perdóname, Eijirō...—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—

—Porque me rendí antes de querer luchar por ti—

Sí, que aún se sigue regañando por aceptar a Kirishima tan rápido después de haberle roto el corazón. Pero no puede negarle nada a esos ojos rojos que le miran con el más puro amor, ahora sin ser parte de un quirk el que lo ocasiona. Mentiría si dijera que el no llego a ver a Kirishima con otros ojos en el pasado, pero estaba tan concentrado en dominar el OFA, en averiguar los secretos que escondía su quirk así como en las noticias que All Might le daba algunas veces, que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza otra vez pensar en Kirishima de ese modo.

Cuando llego Todoroki y se confesó, decidió aceptarlo porque en un principio también quería a Shōto. Pero, tal cual como ha mencionado Eijirō, el pasar tiempo juntos, las charlas y esos pequeños detalles que les rodeaban, hicieron que eso que creía perdido en sus sentimientos surgiera a reclamar lo que le fue arrebatado injustamente.

Midoriya se aparta del abrazo, sujetando al pelirrojo de las mejillas otra vez. Se inclina a besar a Eijirō. Porque ahora esos labios le pertenecen, así como todo él.

Recuerda haberse dicho que nunca estarían juntos, porque dudaba que Eijirō le quisiera. Ahora, que sabe que siempre existió un sentimiento por él, verdaderamente le daban ganas de darse un golpe con todo el One for All activado por haberse rendido tan fácil. De todas las peleas que siempre había tenido, había decidió rendirse justo en la que no debía y en la que tenía un poco más de ventaja.

Pero ya estaban bien ahora... Y eso era lo que verdaderamente les importaba a ambos.

Y así se quedan... en medio de besos y caricias por lo que queda del domingo.

* * *

 _ **EXTRA:**_

 _Los días continuaron pasando... Haciéndose semanas, luego meses y finalmente años._

 _Las cosas terminaron por arreglarse entre todos. Al menos entre los cuatro involucrados. Todoroki y Bakugō, que si bien intentaron un poco separarlos otra vez, sin trucos sucios claro, se conocieron un poco mejor en medio de su alianza. Curiosamente ese suceso doloroso y un objetivo en común, les hicieron convivir más de lo que hubiesen pensado._

 _Haciendo que de esa alianza surgiera un extraño cariño, una comprensión mutua por ser rechazados y que poco después el amor surgiera entre ellos._

 _Habían decidido arreglar las cosas tiempo después. Disculpando los errores y las palabras que habían estado fuera de lugar esos días de esa semana._

 _Dejando todos esos momentos como algo del pasado y una historia que pudiera contarse después._

* * *

— ¡Papá llego, Papá llego!—Decía un pequeño de cabello verde y lacio que corría hacia la puerta, recibiendo al actual Símbolo de la Paz. Otro pequeño, de cabello castaño y rizado le seguía igual de emocionado que el primero.

— ¡Mis pequeños!—Deku dejo sus cosas apenas pudo para recibir a sus dos pequeños que habían corrido llenos de alegría hacia él. Los dos niños se lanzaron a los brazos de su Padre, quien les abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿Atrapaste a muchos villanos?!—Pregunto el pequeño de cabello verde, con sus ojos rojos y un par de pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas. — ¡Hace rato te vimos en la televisión!—

— ¿En serio?—Pregunta Izuku.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Papá Eiji nos dejó ver la tele si terminábamos la tarea!—Responde el pequeño de cabello rizado y café, con ojos verdes y grandes.

—Sí, pero no terminaron y apague el televisor...—Interrumpe una voz más, haciendo que los dos pequeños se compartieran miradas cómplices. —Bienvenido a casa, cariño...—

Izuku carga con los dos pequeños, y se acerca hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca con Kirishima. Su actual esposo y Padre de sus dos pequeños hijos: Yagi de 5 años y Taishi 7 años.

Es claro que ambos, al ser dos hombres, no podían tener familia tal cual. Aunque a esas alturas ya existían todo tipo de máquinas, métodos, quirks y demás cosas que les otorgaban una familia incluso a personas del mismo sexo, tras su estable matrimonio de ocho años y relación completa de dieciséis años, dieron el siguiente gran paso a tener una familia. Tal cual y como lo había hecho el resto de sus compañeros. Incluidos Todoroki y Bakugō que ya tenían aun pequeño de 8 años.

Midoriya besa los labios de su amado esposo, haciendo que los pequeños hagan muecas y reclamen.

— ¡Estamos aquí, queremos amor también!—Reclama Yagi, el pequeño de cabello verde.

— ¡Papa Eiji siempre esta con Papa Izuku! ¡Nosotros queremos a Papa Izuku un rato!—Se quejó Taishi, el pequeño de cabello castaño. Los pequeños se afianzan al cuello de su Padre Deku, con sus celos más que claros.

—Hasta que terminen su tarea—Reprocha Eijirō.

—Porque no se adelantan, y ahora yo les ayudo con la tarea—Dice Izuku, bajando a los dos pequeños.

— ¡Si por favor!—Menciona al mismo tiempo los pequeños mientras corren de vuelta a la mesa donde tenían sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—Pregunta Eijirō, rodeando la cintura de su esposo una vez están solos.

—Salve a unos niños que son tus fans... llevaban esas playeras de Red Riot—Responde, recargándose y abrazando por los hombros al pelirrojo.

A pesar de haber dado el estirón cuando era más joven, Kirishima seguía siendo más alto y la musculatura también era un poco mayor. Era curioso como el Símbolo de la Paz, uno de los héroes más fuertes de todos, siempre se sentía tan pequeño cuando estaba en brazos del Héroe Inquebrantable Red Riot. Ya no eran los jóvenes de 16 años... ya eran los adultos de 32 años que llevaban vidas heroicas y llenas de acción.

Acción en los dos estilos. Laboral y en la cama. Aunque lo segundo con menos frecuencia en parte por el cuidado de sus pequeños.

—Eso me recuerda que los niños quieren mercancía de héroes—Dice Eijirō, recordando la salida de la tarde cuando fueron por algunos suministros para la comida.

—Mientras no sean las granadas que venden de Kacchan, todo bien—A Deku le gusta apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Eijirō y dejar que le sujete de la cintura. Se siente a salvo en los brazos de Kirishima, así como pequeño en ellos también de alguna extraña manera.

—Bakugō dijo que ya sacaran esas cosas del mercado... han provocado muchos incendios—Los dos sueltan un par de risas antes de separarse un poco y verse a los ojos. Incluso con el paso de los años, ambos recuerdan lo que sucedió antes y sus dudas sobre cuánto tiempo duraría su relación. Verse ahora, como adultos, y con dos pequeños, y aún con ese mismo amor tan fuerte que les hizo unirse sin inmutarse al paso del tiempo, las discusiones y problemas, es un lo más hermoso de sus vidas.

Se besan otra vez, y después avanzan al comedor donde los dos pequeños esperan pacientes a que sus Padres lleguen.

— ¿Y qué les dejaron de tarea?—Pregunta Izuku.

—Escribir como se conocieron—Responde Yagi. —Y mencionar una anécdota de su juventud...—

—Yo tengo que escribir porque los admiro—Responde Taishi.

— ¿Estás seguro, Taishi?—Pregunta Kirishima. Antes le había escuchado decir que tenía otra clase de tarea.

—Bueno... me dejaron unos problemas de matemáticas... ¡pero también escribir a que persona admiro y porque!—

Los dos adultos se intercambian una mirada entre ellos, cómplice junto a una sonrisa.

—Bueno, les contaré como fue que conocí a su Madre...—Dice Kirishima, bromeando con Deku con eso. Mismo comentario que hace que se gane un ligero codazo por parte del peli-verde, lo que hace que el pelirrojo suelte algunas risitas. Izuku sabe que nunca dejara de molestarlo con eso. —Fue un hermoso día cuando estábamos de campamento...—

Mientras Kirishima narra esa hermosa historia de amor, Deku termina por ir a preparar la comida. Escucha la historia desde la cocina, y le resulta interesante algunas veces que lo piensa, que, de no haber sido por ese quirk, tal vez Eijirō y él no hubiesen terminado juntos.

Tal vez ambos estarían con alguien más y tarde se habrían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían.

Agradece ese incidente aunque siente culpa por ello también.

Pero ahora es feliz. Ya no había ninguna sola duda en su corazón. Kirishima había cumplido con creces esa promesa de no hacerle daño nunca y de enmendar el error que cometió cuando le rechazo. Ambos logaron cumplir su sueño de ser héroes, y mejor aún, tener una hermosa familia.

Después de esos 7 Días... Su vida cambio para un hermoso bien. Y si alguien le llegara a preguntar si estaba dispuesto a repetir esos días, asegurándole que su vida sería como lo es ahora, los repetiría sin duda alguna.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **¡Y así termina 7 Días!**_

 _ **Honestamente, no sé qué más decir. Estuve trabajando lo final por varios días, ya que no me convencía ni una ni otra cosa. Finalmente, me dije: "Eh, es mi primer Fic de BNHA y de una de mis OTP... ¿Por qué darle un final triste?" Porque si, esta historia ya iba para tener su final angst a como lo había planteado con el día 5, pero de verdad que no quería que mi primer fic de ellos tuviera un final así de malo, así que, si ven que algunas cosas como que medio no cuadran o quedaron algunos huecos, pues... fue porque forcé a que se tuviera su final feliz. Yo quería el final feliz, no les mentiré.**_

 _ **No tengo corazón para hacer sufrir a estos dos pedazos de cielo.**_

 _ **Finalmente todos tuvieron su final feliz. Hasta Bakugō y Todoroki que terminaron juntos y felices.**_

 _ **No sé cómo explicar ese pedazo extra con los hijos... ya que verdaderamente no tiene mucho que ver, pero no había leído algo así KiriDeku sobre una familia y pues... quise poner algo así porque YOLO y porque me nació ponerlo y no resistí la idea de ponerlo.**_

 _ **En fin, ya para no hacer más larga la nota...**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer infinitamente el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia, que sé que fue corta, pero ya próximamente haré alguna más larga, pero con capítulos cortos o igual a esta, corta pero con capítulos largos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por votar, por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me levantan el ánimo y me encantan mucho.**_

 _ **Al grupo KiriDeku de FB que le dio amor y memes a esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias a todas y todos Nos leeremos luego ^^**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Midna-Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

 _ **PD: ¡Deja aquí un corazón si sabes la razón de los nombres de los dos pequeños!**_

 _ **PD: Muchas gracias por su atención y su apoyo**_


End file.
